


Boxing Gloves Make Good Oven Mitts

by anarchycox, TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Benny trains jiu-jitsu boxing and mma fighting, But even happy families screw up a little, Chubby Dean, Cooking, Fighter Benny, Fluff, Food Blogger Dean, Gym, Human AU, M/M, Pining, Teasing, The Winchesters are a happy family, Trainer!Benny, and teaches kids, body issues, but is super important in those chapters, fitness, seriously adorable pining Dean, the megstiel is only in 3 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 78,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a good life, a great life. He runs a food blog, does beta testing for cook books, even caters a little. But maybe he's gained a little weight. And maybe his family teases him a little about it. Enough that it starts to bother him, though they have no idea how much the jokes hurt. So he decides to go to a gym. Only he's embarrassed as hell about it all and goes in the middle of the night. He hates it, the lights, the machines, but he hates the jokes and his body more. Only after a 4am work out he notices the fighting club attached because of the noise he hears. Sees a guy boxing and quickly runs away from the sight, only to see the guy in the locker room. A rather fit, gorgeous, tattooed guy with a beard and a great smile.</p><p>Benny is about to make Dean's work outs a lot more interesting.</p><p>A 30 day OTP challenge collaboration between anarchycox and theprofoundblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi folks this is something that we've been so excited to share with you. We decided a bit ago to do this collaboration and are now ready to break it out.
> 
> Something needs to be made really clear about this: We are alternating chapters and have no idea what the other person is going to do. We have talked about a couple base plot points, but the co-writer will only see the next chapter when you our amazing readers does. We wanted to see what would happen by surprising each other and making each other respond.
> 
> This is going to be a mix of styles, mediums, and just everything that we enjoy. We hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr as meldarlin and dennyismydestiel

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the tumblr conversation that got the whole ball rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very rough post that is here just to show you the impetus for this whole project.

I need to share this AU I have in my head where Dean has just recently started working out at this local gym that shares changing rooms/showers with the local boxing club and then one time he comes in at like 4 in the morning (because he's worried about embarrassing himself in front of the other gym goers) and he meets Benny that works out at the boxing club who likes to box during the night because he enjoys the silence/having the floor to himself and they flirt wildly in the showers uwu

[ ](http://meldarlin.tumblr.com/)

oh god this makes me so happy.

But just think how embarrassed Dean is about going to the gym, he had always been in decent shape but life and his job catch up, and while the whole family thinks what they are doing is gentle teasing/ribbing of Dean’s ‘extra padding’ ‘buddha belly’ etc, it actually eats away at Dean’s confidence. So he’s terrified of being looked down on by gorgeous people in shape, so he goes to the gym at midnight, only this weird hipster group starts doing midnight cross fit and those guys are scary as fuck. And Dean switches his schedule around a bit (advantages of being self-employed) so he’s there at 4am and then it is only him and worker Ash who spends the time sleeping on top of a massage table.

Dean has little stamina, but has been getting slowly better on the weights. He hates cardio but knows it’s a good work out so reluctantly uses a treadmill. But a five minute jog wears him out. He gives up frustrated with himself and heads towards the showers, breathing heavy.

But hears something through the wall, a thud, a slam, grunts. He reaches the door that connects the gym and boxing club and stares through the window at the guy working the bags.

His shoulders and upper arms are covered in tattoos, hands taped but not gloved, sweat pouring off him. Dean watches him for awhile the swings hypnotic, but then the guy stops and looking over sees Dean watching. Dean sees a beard and crazy blue eyes and almost runs for the showers.

He stands under the water, flushed red from being caught out spying, eyes closed. Dean hears more water turn on. _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look. Suck in your tummy, pretend he can’t see you,_ he thinks to himself.

“Hey chief. Don’t recognize you. I’m Benny.” A cheerful drawl.

“Dean.” He manages to get out, it’s difficult to talk when you are holding your stomach that tight in.

The guy says nothing else, just whistles. He finishes up quick. “Well Dean,” Benny says, “Hope to see you here again some morning.” 

Dean chances a look and catches the guy’s wink.

He sketches a smile. No way, is he letting a guy that fit ever see him again.

Benny is about to turn the corner back to the lockers and just says, “Breathe, relax. I didn’t see anything I didn’t like. In fact I saw plenty I did. But you look like you might enjoy the ring a little more than a treadmill. Join me sometime. It’ll be worth it.”

He’s gone and Dean relaxes.

Maybe he’ll check out the ring.


	3. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear and neither John nor Sam are jerks in this story. It's just that the three guys have always taken the piss out of each other, teased, joked, mocked and what not. So to John and Sam teasing Dean about his weight gain, to them is just how things have always been, like Dean ragging on Sam's hair, John about the kid's music, that sort. They don't mean to be cruel, don't realize how much it affects Dean and Dean's body image.

Dean wasn't stalking the man. He wasn't. If he just so happened to be at the gym for the next three mornings at 4am, well he liked the quiet. It was a good time to work out. That was it.

Besides it didn't matter if he was stalking the guy, it's not like he had been there anyways. Dean wondered if maybe he had scared the guy off. It was the fourth morning and no sound of a punching bag in the attached building, no sighting of arms covered in tattoos, bit of a scruffy beard, no amazing blue eyes. But again he wasn't a creepy stalker. He was just standing in his gym looking through the door window to where the boxing area was dark.

"Hey man, he's away at an MMA tournament, he'll be back Monday." Ash said coming up behind Dean whisper quiet. Dean jumped a little at his voice.

"What? Who? I mean, why are you telling me this?" Dean asked in rapid succession. He used his thumb to flick at his ring, a nervous tick he could never quite shake.

"The guy who usually works out over there at this time of day, his name's Benny. He teaches MMA, jiu-jitsu, occasionally does some pro fights. That's where he's at this weekend. Fighting in his weight class, and he's also got a couple guys in. You thinking of taking lessons? I can hook you up with his info." Ash held out a business card. Dean tried to act casual as he took it. And hurried off to the locker room. Ash went to back to the front desk to keep working on his napping skills.

******

It was Saturday, no way was Dean stepping foot near the gym. Instead he decided to make a french toast casserole with a strawberry cream cheese frosting. He took a bunch of photos and put them up on the blog and settled in with a cup of coffee and a plate. He savoured every mouthful, having tried to diet a bunch this week. The problem with dieting was that he ran a fairly successful food blog. Which meant a lot of taste testing and reviews and maybe it had all started to catch up. 2 pounds gained quickly became 20 and was maybe starting to slide to 30. After he finished his lazy breakfast he answered a bunch of emails and went over a contract renewal with a small local press to do beta testing for a couple cook books they had in the works. He wrote up his weekly advice column for the blog and realized he was done all his work.

Dean looked at the small card he had left beside the computer and went to the webpage. It was for the boxing club, showed a bunch of photos, hours and then class you could take. There on the left was a photo of 4am guy. Benny, Ash had said. It was an action shot of him, clearly in the ring, a little bloody, even in a still photo it looked like he was breathing hard. He clicked on the photo.

The page came up saying:

Fighting Fit with Lafitte

Dean snorted a little, it was pretty puny. But it worked. It listed Benny's credentials, which surprise actually included a teacher's certificate for elementary school. Huh, that was unexpected. It also listed the various classes that he taught during the week, for adults ranging from beginner to expert, a couple self defense classes geared at women, and a few children's classes as well. And there was a photo. Of Benny with those shoulders and fingers facing off with a little girl in pig tails and a pink ranger t-shirt.

 _I'm just sunk_ , Dean thought. He then saw that the guy did some one on one training. The prices were a little steep for Dean's wallet, but maybe he could work out an arrangement with the guy, do an exchange or something. He was about to send an email when his phone rang. Sam's ringtone. He always answered Sam's ring tone.

"What's up bro?" Dean asked happily.

"Hey man, was wondering if you wanted to meet for brunch tomorrow?" He could hear Sam walking around, the big moose could never stand still.

"Sure." He hadn't seen Sam now for two weeks since it was midterms at the college where Sam was a law professor and he was just swamped with marking. "There's this new bistro that's supposed to do these amazing quiches and souffles that we should check out. They use proper cream and butter for everything. Locally source what they can."

Sam chuckled a little, "Well you'd know all about that. You even know what skim milk tastes like?"

Dean tried to chuckle back, "Hey I've been going to the gym."

"Sure bet they have good smoothies. Use real ice cream right?" Sam could be heard moving around some papers. "Remind me to poke your belly, see if you moo. Text me an address and time." Sam hung up without saying anything else.

Dean looked at the photo of Benny, of his muscles, his toned body and threw out the card. No way was he going near the guy, not until he lost a bunch of weight.

******

Dean didn't make it back to the gym until Wednesday morning. It was 5am and he didn't expect to see Benny at all. He left the change room in his sweat pants and a truly horrible Motorhead t-shirt that had long seen better days. Only as he headed over to the treadmill, there was Benny chatting with Ash as Ash was fixing the electronics on a couple machines.

Benny looked up at the noise, recognizing the guy from the locker room last week. The guy was cute, glasses, and freckles, and nerves. "Hey chief." Benny said easily. He watched as the guy sort of nodded and looked at the cardio machines and then back at Benny. Benny realized that the guy was embarrassed. He quickly slapped Ash on the shoulder and left, headed back to the other building, to do some hitting.

30 minutes later Benny was feeling content, loose from punching the bag. His shoulders tensed, he felt like he was being watched. He angled his body a bit so he could see the mirror on the wall. He saw that the guy was watching him a bit through the door. He hit the bag a few more times, before rolling out his shoulders and turning. He looked right at the guy and waved him in.

He wondered if the guy was just going to bolt. But Benny watched as the guy gathered his courage and came in. "Hey, I'm Benny. You think about that offer for some lessons?" Benny asked.

The guy sort of shrugged, "Dean. I looked you up on the webpage for the place. I can't really afford the individual lessons."

"Well Dean. Since we seem to be the only people here this early, and if you were to happen to come on over and work out here, and I happened to give you some advice, who's to say it's a lesson or me just being friendly?" Benny smiled.

"I'll think about it." Dean said before scurrying out.

******

The next morning at 4:30 Dean tried to walk casually into Benny's place. He stuttered to a stop as he saw Benny legs straddling a bench, lying down, shirtless, a little sweaty. Dean was carrying a small cooler and almost dropped it. He couldn't stop looking. It was ridiculous how this guy pushed all of Dean's buttons. Especially because his taste in men tended to be not this broad or rough. His couple of ex-boyfriends had not had tattoos, or buzz cuts, or even sweated a lot, now that he thought about it. Dean must have made enough noise and Benny opened his eyes and looked over. Smiled.

"Hey chief, decided to join me?" Benny's drawl was a little extra raspy this morning. Dean wondered when his kneecaps had been replaced with jello.

"I brought breakfast." Dean held out the cooler. "Coffee and egg white breakfast burritos."

Benny practically bounced up from the bench and made gimmie hands. Dean relaxed a little and joined Benny on the bench. They ate happily for a couple minutes.

"So you got any experience with fighting?" Benny asked finishing the last of his food.

"My dad was a marine. When I was in high school, he taught me a couple things." Dean packed up the garbage and put the cooler under the bench.

"Show me a fist." Benny said.

Dean closed his fingers as his dad had taught him, though he had actually only ever hit someone once, and a wall a couple of times.

Benny hummed. Held up a hand. Dean noticed a scar on his palm. "Dean hit my hand."

Dean punched lightly and brought his hand back. He froze as Benny picked up his hand. He moved Dean's thumb a little, wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist. "You locked it pretty well but this will probably feel better." He showed Dean what he meant and Dean sort of dazedly nodded.

"First we'll show you how to wrap your wrists and fingers properly. I have some different cotton wraps here, we'll see what feels best." Benny said, looking down. "You have to take that ring off."

Dean automatically flicked it with his thumb. His shoulders hunched up, "I actually can't. With the weight I've put on, I can't easily get it off."

Dean started to pull away. Benny held up a hand and Dean offered his. Benny saw where the ring snagged and wouldn't go over the knuckle. "Come on." Benny said, standing, and pulling Dean up. He walked them over to the small water fountain and pushed the button, allowing some cool water to pour over the finger. They walked back to the bench and Benny twisted a little. The ring moved a bit, closer to coming off. Benny didn't think about it but brought the finger up to his mouth and sucked, wiggling his tongue a little right by the band. Sure enough the ring popped off easily. Only when he handed it to Dean did he realize that might have been a little bit too forward as he saw Dean's shocked face.

"Sorry brother." Benny said sheepishly.

Eventually Dean remembered that he knew words. "It's fine." He finally choked out. He took the ring and dropped it into a side pocket on the cooler. Dean hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

Benny held out his hand again for Dean's and Dean placed his hand back into Benny's.

Dean kept his hands so still, or tried to anyways. There was the faintest tremor in the tips of his fingers as Benny picked up his left hand, turned it palm up and curled Dean’s fingers into a fist and pulled them back out. Benny’s calloused fingertips dragged over Dean’s palm. Dean’s fingers twitched, tried to close but Benny’s fingers were already gone, moving to pick something up. Dean saw a few rolls of what looked liked bandages.

Benny picked up the red set and drew a loop over Dean's thumb, "Here, watch." He began to wrap Dean's wrist and palm. "It's important to wrap your hands correctly, you don't want to have any unnecessary damage done." He explained each loop, each motion of fabric to Dean as his fingers drew the cloth over and around the joins of fingers to palm. He then closed Dean's hand into a fist, "It should be firm but not stiff. Support but not stifle." Only Dean wasn't looking at his own fingers, but Benny's. He could see lots of scars, nicks, places where knuckles had clearly been broken somewhere along the way, a ring finger that curved into the middle one just a bit too much. 

"Dean?" Benny asked.

"Yeah it feels good." Dean replied. "Do the other one."

Benny agreeably wrapped up the other hand, again pausing after to hold Dean's fist.

"Yup, good." Dean croaked.

"Great, let's hit some stuff." Benny said, grinning.

Dean wondered if that smile was going to be the death of him.

 

 


	4. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Benny had advised Dean to take a rest day after their last session and boy did Dean need it. After waking up the next day at around noon - one of the perks of being self-employed - it took him about thirty minutes to roll out of bed with lots of wincing and whimpering. His abs were killing him, every little movement and stretch punishing him.

"What'd I do to deserve this?!" he groaned as he made it to the kitchen, painstakingly making coffee with as little arm movement as possible and opening his laptop to check his email. 

He felt how his arms screamed at him when he lifted the coffee mug, something that usually didn't take any power at all. With a shaky hand he took a sip, quickly putting the cup back down, practically panting when he released the weight. Holy crap this was hard on him.

After answering a few business e-mails and checking the statistics on his blog, he decided to try and catch a shower, hating himself with every step to the bathroom. Once there, and after whining loudly when trying to take every piece of clothing off, he caught himself in the mirror just before stepping in the warm streams. He looked over himself, moving a little back and forth, turning his shoulders and back a little, trying to see if anything had changed. It was a small hope, desperate he felt, but when he saw a a muscle in his back move that he hadn't noticed before, that little hope got a huge spark.

He showered with a smile, one that turned to a grimace more often than not from moving, deciding it was the right choice and hoping he'd see Benny again the following Monday.

****

Monday crept around after a weekend full of taste-tests and a new cook-book to beta, making Dean feel like he had lost all the progress he had seen Friday. When he got to the gym at around 4AM - effectively Tuesday morning -, still not confident enough to come during the day, it seemed awfully quiet. Ash was already fast asleep behind the counter, and he didn't see anyone as he moved to the lockers. Even the boxing-room was dark and seemed empty.

After slipping into his long gray cotton pants and a worn-out Guns 'N Roses shirt, he grabbed his wrapping-roll and walked into the boxing area, turning on the lights to see he indeed was alone tonight. With a sad sigh he moved over to a bench and started to wrap his hands, groaning at his mistakes and when he had to start over. 

Just as he was about to start shadowboxing, the way Benny had shown him last time, he heard footsteps echoing through the big hall. Then a soft, rumbly laugh. Apparently Lafitte decided to show up anyway. Dean acted as though he didn't hear it and threw a few punches in the air, huffing. He smiled a little before lowering his arms again to greet Benny.

"Hey chief, sorry I wasn't here earlier. My buddy Garth insisted I hung around his place for this stupid marathon that literally lasted all night. I don't even like penguins that much." 

Benny dropped his duffel-bag and started wrapping his hands - way quicker than what Dean could - and came over to Dean with a broad, content smile short after. Dean smiled back, a bit nervous still and actually somewhat upset that Benny hadn't been there earlier. Then he felt bad for feeling jealous of this Garth person taking up Benny's time. Dean's time with Benny.

"So, I see you got your wraps on? Ready to fight huh?" 

Bouncing between his feet, and with a large grin, Benny playfully threw a few soft punches on Dean's shoulder, laughing as he went. Dean felt his teeth baring as he smiled wider, cheeks hurting from smiling and growing warmer with every punch that landed. He tried to swat off Benny's hand and hopped back a little himself before shaking his head. 

"I don't know, I spent all weekend eating. Don't think I have any strength left at all honestly."  
"Naw chief, don't think like that! Food's important for growin' real strong."  
"Not so sure strawberry shortcakes or filet mignons are crucial for muscle-growth," Dean mumbled, turning a little to walk over to a sink nearby, drinking a little from the faucet. When he turned back around he saw Benny standing with his arms crossed over his chest, head slightly tilted and an eyebrow lifted. Still smiling though. Dean hated how much he liked that smile.

"In any case," Benny sighed, switching his weight from one foot to another, "ye're not dressed for the occasion."  
"What?"

Dean looked down himself, seeing how his shirt was a little snug and cringed at it, then past to his gray cotton pants that landed with plenty of material on his worn sneakers. He looked up again, seeing Benny's attire; loose gray and green shorts and a dark tank-top, hardly tight on any part of that man's body except across the shoulders.

"Ye're gonna be sweatin' like crazy today. If you say you been eatin' all weekend then I intend on makin' you burn what you ate. And that, well.."

With a thick finger Benny pointed lazily up and down Dean, a smirk forming behind the dark beard. Dean curled up in himself slightly, fidgeting his hands and biting his lower lip. 

"It ain't gonna be very nice to be in soon. You ain't got anythin' more suitable with ya?"

Dean shook his head, a bit shamefully almost, rubbing his hand up and down the opposite arm, looking up at Benny through his thick lashes. Benny chuckled then, low and rumbly as Dean had come to learn was a content laugh, and moved over to his duffel bag once again. He searched through it for a bit and came back a moment after, handing Dean a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was clean, but smelled like Benny's cologne, and as Dean took them he felt like he wanted to just take the clothes and run. Or maybe just keep them. That'd seem like the less crazy thing to do.

"Go change, I'll be here waitin' for ya when you get back. You'll see the difference when we start trainin', I promise."

Ten minutes later, Benny looked towards the door after punching a heavy sandbag to see the silhouette of Dean timidly walking in. He smiled and wiped his sweaty brow, turning to see the young man better as he walked slowly in the hall.

"See, much better ain't it?"  
"I, uh.."

Dean stopped a few feet from Benny, hands still wrapped and now in a pair of white, loose silken shorts and a very loose, dark MMA tank top. He felt more comfortable in that the clothes didn't fit too tight, and even though he knew his sides and arms were more exposed like this he didn't feel judged standing in front of Benny.  
Oh and that cologne was amazing. 

"Yeah. Much better actually."

After spending a few hours shadowboxing, jump-roping and finally getting to punch the sand-bag for a while, Dean had to call it a day. He had lunch plans with his mother Mary and would have to catch a few hours sleep before then. Benny followed him to the locker rooms and before Dean went in, he felt a soft hand grab his wrist, making him look over his shoulder to see glinting, happy eyes behind him.

"Dean, this was great. Ye've got lotsa potential, want you to know that. Take a day off tomorrow, er.. Today, I guess, but don't overeat though alright?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll try my best not to," Dean laughed, "I really like food though."  
"I do too brother, how else you think I'm this big?" 

Benny laughed and released Dean's wrist, turning on his heel to walk back to the gym. He managed to take a few steps before turning around again, smile much softer and gesturing towards Dean with a thick finger,

"Keep the clothes 'till you get your own, by the way. Looks way better on ya then it does on me anyhow."

Dean had to spend an extra five minutes in the shower to ensure the rest of him was as red as his face had become.


	5. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not expect these daily updates to continue as I have to work on my megstiel big bang story, and we both have various summer plans that do have us busy. But I was just too inspired by theprofoundblade's post to not write my next one ;)

"No Charlie." Dean tried to sound firm. He had held out for 45  minutes so far, but Charlie had switched from texts, to a call, to now standing on his doorstep and pouting. And then she even added little whimpering noises. Dean ushered her in and put a fresh muffin and some coffee in front of her. She stopped the sad puppy act long enough to inhale the food. But soon enough she was back to the face.

"Please Dean. Please, pretty please, please, please, please." Charlie was tugging on his sleeve. And did the whimpering again.

"Nope." It was a little less firm this time.

"But everyone will revolt if you don't help, I'll lose my kingdom! I'll be beheaded!" Charlie mimed dying and dropped to the floor twitching.

"I don't think you'll be beheaded if I don't provide you with cupcakes." Dean raised a brow. "This is unbecoming a queen."

"I'll buy you that new set of cake pans you want, and two new whisks." She got on to her knees. "Please Dean, it's just our local group, but they've grown accustomed to your snacks. You know it's a fun time." Dean did like the Moondor meet ups, but there was one thing he just wasn't admitting.

"Fine, I'll do it, but just because I need a new balloon whisk."

"Great!" She bounced up, "Plus I know a couple of the girls always love seeing you in your gear."

And there was the problem. Dean winced, "Charlie, can't I just wear jeans?"

"No even small meetings like this have to be in full costume - this is serious business." Charlie looked stern. "Your queen commands it."

Dean sighed, "Fine. Next weekend right?"

"Yup here's all the info." She handed over the flyer, "Should be about 20 of us." She kissed Dean's cheek and headed out.

Shortly thereafter Dean made a phone call, "Mom I need some help."

******

It was humiliating having to have his mom come over and let out his cosplay gear a little bit. What made it worse was how she kept trying to buck him up about it all. 

"Your such a nice guy, there's just more to love."

"My sweetie pie, girls love a good cuddler. Boys do too." She winked. Dean was always thankful that his parent had been okay with it, when he came out as bi.

Dean flushed, "Mom just stop. Can you help or not?" 

Mary kissed his cheek. "Of course dear. Worst case I can sew a little elastic into the waist of the pants."

Dean hissed, "Great, now I'll have pregnancy pants."

"Oh Dean." Mary said sadly.

"No it's fine Mom, thanks for the help." He ushered her out and for the first time in the month he had been going to the gym, he went in the afternoon.

He saw that the boxing club was full busy and decided to just hit the treadmill. He ran until he felt like throwing up and then went five minutes more.

Dean stood under the shower for twenty minutes, wondering if his legs had stopped working.

He stepped on the gym scale and saw that he had dropped three pounds in the month of working out. His shoulders slumped, and he wondered if it was even worth it.

******

His mom was a genius and you couldn't even really see where she had made the changes to his cosplay gear. But he knew, and it bugged the hell out of him. Dean loaded up the car and headed to the park. A couple of the other regulars helped him unload when he got there. He only had to smack their hands away from the food a couple times. It always took him a minute to settle into the LARPing thing, but once he did, Dean always had a good time. He made sure to take a couple photos of the table of snacks to put up on the blog. He was only half paying attention to Charlie talk about tactics and promotions and what not. 

Eventually after an hour they were allowed to mingle and chill, and everyone dove into Dean's food, moaning at how good it was. Dean snapped a few more photos. He was happily talking with his queen when he was distracted by a loud barking. He automatically looked over and saw a big dog running after a ball.

And Benny. 

Benny was at the park.

The park where he was currently dressed as a faux medieval fantasy dude. 

Oh god.

"Charlie." Dean was in a full panic. "Charlie you all have to hide me."

Charlie looked around, hand going to her fake sword, because she was protective like that. "What's up?"

"That guy, over there he can't see me." Dean hissed, trying to duck behind Charlie. Which was absurd considering she didn't come up to his chin.

"What guy, the skinny one with glasses?" Charlie was looking where Dean was pointing. Dean saw the other guy and the dog both run at Benny and try to take him down. It didn't work, Benny easily shrugging the attack off.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach at the easy affection between the two men. Dean knew he had never had a chance with Benny anyways. No big deal. But still, no way could Benny see him all geared out.

"No the bigger guy. He's sort of my trainer." Dean explained. Charlie had signaled a couple of other people to come over and now there was just enough of a crowd around him to have Dean blend in, hide. Not that he really needed to. Benny's attention was on the other guy and the dog.

"Trainer?" Charlie asked.

"I've been going to the gym, learning to box and stuff." Dean shrugged, gestured at himself, where his buttons still strained just a little, despite the magic his mom had done. "Didn't like all of this."

Charlie hugged him, understanding that. But... "Why don't you want him to see you?"

"I'm in dork wear!"

Charlie hit him up the head. "You look great, besides if he's just someone at the gym, it shouldn't matter, unless."

Dean shook his head quickly, hoping she wouldn't put it together.

Charlie's grin grew evil, "Unless you liiiike him. Dean do you like him? Do you loooove him? Do you want to have his babies? What food do you want to make for him? Oh you'll be such a pretty bride, you can even cater your own wedding." Charlie would have kept going, but Dean shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

He looked up and the trio were gone.

Charlie chewed fast, "He was good looking."

"Even better up close." Dean flicked at his ring a little, and sighed, "those shoulders Charlie, they have tattoos and bulk."

"He'd be lucky to have you." Charlie said steadfastly. There was no one better than Dean - too bad Dean regularly didn't get that memo.

"Let's just get back to planning taking over the fairy realm shall we?" Dean kissed her head and lead her back to the battle plans.

*******

Two hours later, Dean was packing the last of the empty trays into his trunk.

"Hey chief." Dean heard Benny say. It was like that first meeting in the showers all over again. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want to look. If he didn't look, Benny wasn't really there. But there was a follow up woof and Dean turned to face man and dog.

"Oh hey Benny. Didn't know you lived around here." Dean tried for casual. He also tugged at his over tunic a little.

"Don't really but it has a great no leash policy, so like to bring the old hell hound over so he can run around." Benny affectionately rubbed his dog's head. The dog leaned into his master adoringly.

"I'd say cute dog, but I don't think you're allowed to call something that size cute."

Benny rolled his eyes, "he thinks he's a lap dog. I put all the time into working out just so he doesn't squish me in my sleep."

"It's a good look on you." Dean's mouth said without his permission. His thumb was going to bruise with how fast it was flicking at his ring. "I mean, ummm."

Benny cut Dean a break, "So what's with the Holy Grail gear?" Benny looked Dean up and down a bit.

Dean flushed a little. "My best friend LARPs, I got dragged into it. It's kind of fun actually." He tugged at the tunic a little more.

"It's a good look on you." Benny smirked. Dean couldn't tell if he was teasing. Dean just wanted to get away from this conversation. But before he could that skinny guy came over. Dean realized that the guy wasn't wearing long sleeves, but rather that he actually had full tattoo sleeves.

"Hey Benny, Ellen's expecting us in the hour and we both have to shower get the dog off of us."

"Right." Benny said with an easy, warm, smile. Dean had never had that smile directed at him. "See you at the gym tomorrow morning Dean?"

Dean made an on the spot decision, "Actually I don't think boxing is the right thing for -"

But before he could finish the other guy chimed in, "wait you're Dean? Like Dean, Dean?"

"Yes?" Dean was a little confused.

"Hey, I'm Garth, this lug's best friend since we were like 10." The guy was friendly, clearly a happy sort, "Man, Benny never shuts up about you." Dean watched Benny kick his friend a little, but it didn't seem to stop Garth. "Seriously the last month, it's been Dean this, Dean that. Been wanting to meet you. We should all grab drinks sometime. I know Ellen also wants to meet you too, with how Benny goes on."

Benny grabbed his dog's leash, "Garth didn't you say something about having to leave?"

"Oh right," Garth held out his hand, "So great to meet you Dean, hope to see you again. Cool threads by the way." Garth started walking a few rows over to a beat up truck.

Benny and Dean just sort of looked at each other. And then didn't quite make eye contact for another minute of two. The dog just sort of sat there, looking at the silly humans.

"Are you sure about the boxing? I mean you're really starting to get good. I'd hate to see you give up." Benny looked earnest.

Dean thought fast, "Actually I was just going to say the 4am is killing my schedule a little too much, maybe we could move it to 6am?" 

And Benny smiled that smile at Dean. Dean may have had to lean back on the Impala to cope. He hoped he had looked suitably casual.

"Sure brother, that sounds fine. Especially if it means another of those breakfast burritos, those are mighty tasty."

"I think I can do that." Dean couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. Should he wave, offer a hand shake. Why didn't LARPing gear have goddamn pockets?

But the dog started pulling at his lead and Benny just gave a nod and started walking away.

A row over he turned back, "That is a good look for you, you know." And then he kept going to the truck and drove away.

Dean wondered if it would be a stupid idea to wear his Moondor chain mail to the gym. If Benny liked the tunic, maybe he'd like the chain mail too.

His phone beeped, a text from Charlie. _You luv him ;D_ He looked around and saw Charlie's little car her face pressed to the window where she had watched the whole scene. He flipped her off and drove to a farmer's market. He needed some fresh veggies. He was going to make the best breakfast burrito ever.

 

 

 

 


	6. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop myself from writing ARGGHHH it's just so fun and cute and ;0; Yes. Hope you all enjoy.

Dean woke up at 4:50AM and almost bounced out of the bed with a large smile on his face. As he had fallen asleep the night before, he kept thinking of how Benny had kicked his friend, how much he apparently spoke of Dean to his own friends, and how he had kept complimenting him. Even if the pounds weren't exactly shedding off of him, Dean was getting more and more enjoyment out of his visit to the gym, and he was going to make the best breakfast burritos for his trainer.. and crush.

6AM sharp and Dean was changing his clothes in the locker room, putting on the shorts Benny had given him. He had given the whole set a wash since, which upset him slightly, as the cologne had vanished with the smell of his laundry detergent. As he put on the tank top and was about to lock his duffel bag in his locker, a text-message buzzed in. It was Charlie.

_"snap me a photo of him today! wanna see the bulky tattooed shoulders ;D"_

Christ. Dean blushed just thinking about snapping a photo of Benny but didn't reply, tugging away his bag, locking up the locker and headed towards the boxing gym with his cooler in one hand and his hand-wraps in the other.

In a far end of the room in a corner, near the big mirrors, Benny was skipping rope and the dimmed lights made him look like something out of a Rocky movie. The sound of the rope hitting the ground rapidly, the huffs and grunts from Benny and the light taps of his feet on the floor filled the whole room, so much so that the bulky trainer didn't hear Dean walk up nearby. He finally caught a glimpse of Dean, who was fidgeting with his ring like crazy, skipping a few times more before stopping, tossing the skipping rope to support himself with his hands on his knees.

Dean was very flustered and tried to focus on something else, awkwardly unpacking the breakfast burritos and pulled up a few water bottles as well. As he was about to close the lid on the cooler he felt Benny right next to him, all warm and breathing hard still. He barely had to turn his head much to see Benny's soft smile and eyes that didn't even glance down at the food. No words had been spoken between them yet, and even though Dean felt awkward and even a little crowded, he just smiled back as confidently as he could and handed Benny one of the ice-cold water bottles.

"Thanks Chief," Benny hoarsely sighed, opening the bottle quick, "yer a Saint." 

Dean just shook his head, smile still stuck and sat down on the bench where he had laid out the food, unwrapping his burrito and motioning Benny to sit and eat his. The silence was becoming more comfortable, although voices from the outside gym was starting to raise and flow into the boxing hall. Benny finally sat, after - seductively, in Dean's opinion - drinking and pouring the water over himself. As if he didn't glisten beautifully enough before. 

"They're uh, with turkey bacon. And bell peppers. I hope you don't have an allergy or something," Dean managed to say, swapping his food with his drink for a moment, throat going dry from being so thirsty for.. well. Water, of course. Yes. Water.  
"'s all good, thanks so much. Needed this. Didn't manage to chow down on anythin' before I left this mornin', so that Saint comment still stands."  
"You're welcome," Dean beamed. 

As they were eating, a few extra people started walking in the boxing room. Everyone greeted Benny from afar, getting a raised hand and a half-assed smile back. Dean curled up a little in himself, uncomfortable with other people being in his safe-space and taking up Benny's attention from him. Again he felt bad for being jealous, and then his body-awareness came back as well, getting awfully uncomfortable with his body in the presence of all the fit boxers. As he was fidgeting with his ring again, he felt a soft hand land on his wrist, getting him back to reality. Benny had moved their bottles and food-wraps, practically sitting hip to hip with Dean, a rough, calloused hand brushing gently at the top of Dean's.

"Ye don't have to worry. Really. They don' care about how you look, they care 'bout themselves. And you look fine. Hard work is payin' off, anyone can tell."  
"T-thanks, but.. I've dropped like, 3 pounds so far. It's not really motivational.." 

Benny released his soft grip on Dean's hand and stood up in front of him, reaching a hand out. Dean looked a bit back and forth from Benny's face, which looked stern, to the hand near him. He took off his glasses, accepted the hand and as he stood he felt the tug of Benny's strong arm, almost lifting him most of the way.

"Ain't all about the weight Dean. You can run faster, skip longer, punch harder. Hell Ash told me about your sprint the other afternoon. If it's about weight I'll gladly share mine with you, convince you that it ain't just about a silly number on a scale."

Dean fidgeted with his ring again, biting the inside of his lip. He pulled his hand back, unsure what to answer. He had seen his stomach shrink a little, and his arms toning a little, but the numbers on the scale.. and the sizes in his pants..

"I'm 220 lbs. A 'cruiserweight' in MMA terms. Y'think I'm gross 'cause I weigh that much?"  
"N-no! Why would I-"  
"Then why would I, or anyone, think you'd be gross for bein' you? I ain't even got a clue what your weight is, and it ain't important. You're tryin', you're workin' hard for yourself and I'm telling you I see progress every time you walk into my gym. That's all that matters." 

Dean was blushing hard now, looking around and brushing a hand behind his head. People were starting to flow in the room more and more, walking past him and Benny to skip and crawl up in the ring. It was incredibly uncomfortable for Dean and Benny could tell, sighing deep and once again grabbed Dean's wrist very gently.

"I don't mean to make you embarrassed Dean. Just mean to tell ya you're doin' good work, alright? And I can tell. So you don't have to think so much about how you look, 'cause you look good. You did the first day too."

After looking down at Benny's hand, Dean's eyes traveled up the stocky body in front of him and ended at the gentle, piercing blue eyes. After blinking a few times, he noticed how Benny hadn't moved his hand this time and there was a light blush on Benny's cheeks. For a moment, the room went silent, and Dean felt his whole being buzz as they kept their eyes locked together, smiles on both of their faces. 

"..Thanks, Benny." Dean whispered, breaking the eye-contact to look in the mirror, seeing how close Benny really was to him. No one around them seemed to care, either.  
"No problem. So.." 

Finally, Benny let go, quickly reaching behind Dean to grab his hand-wrappings and started to wrap Dean's hands for him. Dean was still flustered and fidgeting with his ring again, trying his best to focus on breathing normally.

"Wanna get to trainin'? Got a new set for ya to try."  
"Yeah... yeah. Let's do it." 

Dean didn't leave the gym for another few hours and even when Benny had to help other people, Dean and him kept locking eyes and smiling at each other. When Dean went to bed that evening, his abs and arms were sore, but his stomach felt like it was full of excitement and joy, butterflies fluttering so intensely inside. Just before he fell asleep he remembered Charlie's message in the morning and finally replied, smiling as he wrote;

_"Didn't get to take a pic, sorry. He's got the most beautiful eyes Charlie. And he smiled so much today. Maybe I'll take one next time. Sleep tight xo"_


	7. Gaming or Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is my last quick update. really it is. really. really.

Dean wondered why in his life he surrounded himself with friends who could do puppy eyes. Bad enough Sammy's got him wrapped around his giant finger, and that Charlie can order him around, but Cas his college roommate has this head tilt, that just makes Dean sigh and do things.

Like fix a car that should have been put out of its mercy.

Go on double dates with scary ass women.

Go on this weird get back to nature camping trip where you have like nothing but what's in your pockets.

And now public speaking.

"Cas, come on man." Dean protested looking at the healthy crowd that had shown up at the park. People were milling about picnic blankets buying snacks from girl scouts, filling the library donation jar. The free movies in the park that the library put on were a huge hit in town. Cas as head librarian was in charge of curating the season, only this spring and summer he decided to do something a little different. He created a 'mystery' season where he picked people from the community to select a movie based on their interests. The movie would stay a mystery, they only offered the movie rating and generous warnings for the content.

He had begged Dean to make the first pick. Dean couldn't say no.

So now they were standing there to the side, watching as the sun was setting and a local band entertained the crowd. Dean had his arm easily around his best friend, swaying with him to the bluegrass tunes. And that's when Cas dropped the bomb, that he wanted Dean to introduce the movie and why he picked it.

"Dean, it will make it better if you explain why you thought this would be a good opening movie."

"But there's a couple hundred people out there." Dean protested looking at all the people.

"And Benny." Charlie said cheerfully, crashing into her boys.

Dean paled.

"Who's Benny?" Castiel asked.

"Nobody. Nothing. It's nothing. No big that he's here." Dean rambled.

"Dean has a wee bit of a crush." Charlie stage whispered to Cas.

"I don't not. He's just this guy I'm working out with, doing some training is all." Dean tried to convince someone, anyone. No one bought it, not even Dean. "How'd you even find him in the crowd?"

Charlie wasn't even subtle as she pointed at the tree towards the edge of the sight line for the wall that would serve as a screen. And sure enough there was Benny leaning against the tree. "Notice he's by himself." Charlie said nudging Dean.

"If you are interested in him, I should meet him, make sure he's acceptable." Castiel said in a dead serious voice. 

Dean stared at him in horror.

"See I can joke." Castiel smiled and Dean punched him in the shoulder, pleased when Cas winced a little.

"Thank you guys, you've been great." The lead singer called, and gestured to Cas. 

Cas walked up to the mic. "Thank you to the band, and thank you all for coming to the first movie of the season." Cas looked at the sky that was darkening, sun gone. "We're just going to let the band break down their stuff, give you a last chance to buy some snacks before we get going, but first we have Dean Winchester here who picked tonight's movie to introduce it." Cas clapped and the crowd followed suit.

Dean thought about waving it off, but Cas did the head tilt and Dean walked up to the mic.

"Um hi." He winced as the mic made some extra noise and he took a step back, "So Cas here roped me into picking a movie for tonight. He told me to pick something based on my interests, something that mattered to me. The things that matter most to me are family, food, and cars." Dean smiled a little nervously as there was a happy chuckle in the crowd. "The car movies I like are really not family friendly. And a lot of food movies involve subtitles and none of us are here to read. And family is great, but there were too many choices. But in the end, I focused on food, what cooking means to me, what it's brought me in my life. And then making a pick was easy. Tonight's mystery movie is Ratatouille."

The kids in the crowd cheered, and everyone was pleased with the pick. Maybe a dozen people decided not to stick around. Dean stopped at the snack table where a girl scout just handed him a bag. "Mr. Cas paid for this for you. He put in extra so you can go sit with 'you know who,'" the girl paused, "you do know who right, because he said it just like that and the red haired friend just giggled and slapped him five."

Dean sighed, "I know who, don't worry." Dean head to the tree that Benny was leaning against. He stopped at the edge of a very worn down quilt.

"Hey brother," Benny said, looking up at Dean, "Nice little speech."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Last time I public spoke was at my brother's wedding. Everyone agreed after that, that me talking a lot was a bad idea." Dean gestured at the blanket, "Are you expecting anyone or?"

"Have a seat." Benny said easily, shifting a little over. Dean eased himself down. "I've never seen Ratatouille. What is it?"

"A cartoon about a cooking rat." Dean smiled and Benny laughed. 

Benny realized that was the truth, "Really? This is what we're watching? A cartoon about a cooking rat."

"Cas likes a really family friendly pick for the first movie of the season. Had to play to the crowd. Would have picked something like Vanishing Point or The Road Warrior otherwise." Because bamboo under his nails wouldn't get Dean to admit that he vastly preferred Ratatouille to either of those. Dean had a list of his top ten movies and then his real list of top ten movies. Star Wars was the only crossover. Dean held out the girl scout bag, "Snacks." 

Benny looked through his options and asked casually. "So you and Cas are tight then."

"God yeah." Dean laughed, "Been friends for...huh...15 years now I guess, just abouts." He shook his head, "that guy knows me inside and out - and never lets me forget it. Has this I'm so quiet thing going on, but he's secretly totally BAMF."

Benny thought he got the picture. "Right. Well do you want the samoas or the peanut butter patties?" He held up the two boxes.

"Patties, dude, definitely the patties." The two men tore into the cookies as the movie started.

Benny had to admit that the movie was clever, and sweet. But he regularly got distracted watching Dean who seemed to have the movie committed to memory and was mouthing the lines along. But for all that he clearly knew it, was still laughing like the kids in the crowd at certain parts. 

Benny scanned the crowd a little, pausing at a sight. "Umm, Dean." he whispered.

"What?" Dean wasn't really paying attention.

"I think Cas is making out with someone." Benny wondered why Dean didn't seem to be reacting.

"Girl or boy?" Dean asked.

"Can't tell."

"Good for him." was all Dean said.

"Aren't you upset?" Benny was confused at Dean's non-reaction.

Finally Dean took his gaze off the movie. "Why would I be upset?"

"Because you guys are together. That whole he knows you bit."

Dean muffled a laugh, "yeah because he made sure I didn't puke on my Zepplin's House of the Holy LP when we were juniors. Dude's my brother in every way but blood." Dean watched as Benny perked up a little. "I'm single." Dean added, just to see what Benny would say.

"Oh," Benny grabbed another cookie. "Me too." he added before stuffing it in his mouth. He shifted a little more against the tree so Dean could lean against it too.

They sat in the quiet, just munching on cookies. When the critic's sense memory explodes at the taste of food, Dean says softly, "right after I saw this I spent a week searching through ratatouille recipes, spent a month perfecting it. Totally worth it."

"But you would have picked Road Warrior." Benny laughed at the consternation at Dean's face at how thoroughly caught out he was.

"Shaddup." was all Dean could come up with.

They sat as the credits rolled, neither in a rush to leave. But as the crowd thinned, Dean let out a giant yawn.

Benny smiled at how cute Dean looked, "How about you skip the morning workout tomorrow, get some extra sleep. We'll meet up at 6 day after tomorrow. Sound good?"

Dean stifled yet another yawn. "Sure, that works for me."

Benny was folding up the blanket, "You need a ride chief?"

"Nah, I'm just a couple blocks away."

"Cool." an awkward silence fell. Finally Benny asked, "is ratatouille actually that good a dish?"

Dean smiled, thinking of the flavours, of the comfort, the smells, "mmmm, so good. easy to get wrong, to overdo it, but when it's right, makes you think of hugs and comfy blankets."

"Huh. Maybe you could cook it for me sometime then. See you in a couple days." Benny walked away with a wink, not waiting for a response.

Dean didn't remember the walk home, he sort of came too, looking at a recipe card covered in notes and stickers of Remy.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Another day passed and Dean had spent it setting up a weekly theme on the blog; French cuisine, inspired by the movie and the possible imagery of Benny chowing down on a fresh batch of Ratatouille. He made a long introduction-post on his blog stating that a fresh breeze of inspiration had come into his life, making him want to explore and expand. He spent the evening researching and made a classic Soupe à l'Oignon au Fromage, snapping quite a few pictures of his process and the final, delicious bowl of soup. 

He went to bed smiling, content and sated, excited about telling Benny how he was preparing to make a perfect French meal. Meanwhile comments were streaming in on his blog, praising everything from the pictures to the almost poetic writing. Something was surely inspiring this food-blogger and his readers were loving it just as much as he was.

6AM the following day, Dean walked in the boxing-gym to see Benny in long, black sweatpants and a old blue hoodie. He was talking on the phone, trotting around in a small circle, other hand deep in his front-pocket of his hoodie. Dean silently walked up nearby, placing the small cooler on a bench and timidly raised a hand "hello" when Benny saw him. The trainer returned the gesture with a warm smile that reached the eyes and a nod, the hint of teeth from the smile fading a little after. Dean could have sworn Benny looked nervous.

As Dean unpacked the breakfast burritos, almost now a tradition, Benny finished his phone call and trotted over, sighing deep. Dean turned around with a burrito in his hand and held it forward to his trainer, who took it with another smile.

"What was that about?"  
"Ellen, me and uh Garth- 'member Garth?", Dean nodded in return, "we're goin' to a friend's wedding in 'bout two months and she was pushin' me to get some fancy clothes. I ain't exactly got a lot in my closet other than, well. This."

Benny motioned down himself and with a smile he took a large bite of the burrito, humming very deep in approval of the tasty meal. Dean smiled back and took a bite of his own, pushing the cooler slightly to sit down at the edge of the bench.

"So she needs you to pick up the slack and buy some?"  
"Basically. Ain't really got the time though with work, plus I've got a terrible sense of fashion.."  
"I hear ya," Dean laughed before chowing down on another bite, "in case you can't tell on my workout-gear I don't exactly have the most great taste in clothing."  
"Ain't we just an odd couple," Benny chuckled before stopping himself. 

A silent, awkward moment passed and neither men were exactly looking at each other, eating their breakfasts. Benny cleared his throat after he finished his last bite, trotting over to drink some water from the nearby sink. A few people started walking in, greeting both Benny and Dean. The trainer walked back over next to Dean, sighing deep and looking around the gym.

"So," he started, looking back down to Dean who was mid-drinking from a water-bottle, looking a little dumbfounded, "since I'm terrible at normal clothes and you ain't got any proper workout stuff, whaddaya say we skip today and get to buyin' somethin' suitable? Help each other out."

Shopping. Benny was asking Dean out to shop with him. He almost choked on the drink of water in his throat and coughed, getting a hand on his shoulder in worry from Benny, dismissing it with a laugh and a smile. 

"Yeah, sure, why not? But nothing's open now is it?"  
"Oh. I guess not."

Benny chuckled and suggested they worked out for a few hours to allow the stores to open. Dean agreed and for the first time they had trained together, they had done so in the normal gym. Benny had jogged and worked his shoulders, back and legs, whilst Dean ran intervals and spent the rest of the time doing abs and arm exercises. Oh and stare at Benny's ass when he ran.

9AM came around and after they both had cooled down, they walked out of the gym and down the street to the large mall. Before they had left Benny had told Ash at the counter he'd be gone for a while, and Dean could have sworn he saw Ash throw a smirk, fingerguns and wink at Benny. 

They walked into the mall side by side, shoulders occasionally bumping into each other and timid smiles being exchanged after. The mall was already crowded, young people running around laughing, small families walking together hand in hand and old couples sitting on benches scattered in the big main hall.  
Dean and Benny made it over to the fitness-store first, Benny convincing Dean he could score him some good deals as he was a frequent customer and one of his friends was working the early shift that day. They walked through the aisles and Dean felt a bit intimidated by all the tight looking clothes 'till they made it to the boxing section.

With a little help from Benny, Dean found a few pairs of shorts and a longer pair, alongside three loose tank-tops and a tighter shirt. They also looked at hand-wrappings and found Dean a roll that "matched his eyes", Benny had distantly said, smiling to himself as he looked at a roll of his own in black. They had briefly looked at shoes, but Benny explained to him that unless he was going to box professionally he didn't have to worry. The worn Chucks still worked fine.

After getting almost 20% off on the whole lot, they walked out and towards one of the many clothing-stores nearby. This time it was Benny that seemed a bit intimidated, being in this trendy store with a giant brick-wall at the end of it. As they were walking around, casually joking about how terrible that orange sweater was or how funny Benny's bulky thighs would look in those horribly tight skinny-jeans, Dean was texting back and forth with Charlie. 

_"im out shopping with him"_  
_"NO WAY"_  
_"yes way he asked me himself"_  
_"omg dean i want all the deets pics evrything"_  
_"we shopped training clothes for me and he needs fancy clothes for a wedding"_  
_"omg"_  
_"i kno"_  
_"you should send me pics of him trying on stuff ;)"_  
_"r u crazy i can't do that!"_  
_"you promised me a pic!!!!"_

Dean sighed and looked a bit ahead, realizing he had sort of left his companion to his own devices for a moment. Benny was browsing a clothing-rack in the far end, shirts in different colors and was smiling to himself over a simple, black shirt. Dean opened up Snapchat and tried his best to not seem suspicious as he managed to snap a photo of Benny smiling while he was checking out the price tag.

_"I'm so screwed Charlie."_

Dean received a snap back of Charlie's 'screaming' face, with nothing but hearts and blushing smileys attached. He quickly pocketed his phone as Benny came back over, lifting up the black shirt and a pair of black slacks drooped over his other arm. 

"Think this'll do? Got this gold-like vest at home 'n a jacket already, and my hat o'course. but this is alright, right?"

Dean was blushing, imagining Benny all dressed up with a heavy jacket making his already broad shoulders twice as wide. He felt like he was swooning on the inside as he nodded sheepishly and awkwardly fumbled to touch the fabric of the shirt, trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, it's great. And then a tie, of course," he chuckled, "I don't think you're the bowtie-type."  
"Really now," Benny smiled back, voice sweet and joking, "I always thought I looked mighty dapper in a bowtie."  
"Wanna see it before I believe it," Dean grinned and started walking towards the cashier, grabbing a big gray cotton t-shirt for himself on his way there. He needed something to cook in as he was sure he'd stain everything this week with how inspired he was.

They walked back to the gym, smiling and laughing and Dean felt like his stomach was about to explode from the butterflies just fluttering like crazy. Every fiber of his being wanted to lean into Benny or grab his hand, but it just never seemed like the right time and he was still unsure if he was just imagining things when Benny had complimented him or subtly flirted. 

"This was great Dean, thanks," Benny chuckled, "now I'm sure Ellen won't bite my head off at the weddin'."  
"Glad I could help, and likewise," Dean lifted up the heavy bag of clothes, "I'll come prepared next time. And get you your stuff back."  
"Oh, y'know.."

Benny looked around, raising his free arm to rub his hand behind his head, scratching at his almost-non-existent hair. Dean tilted his head slightly, shifting his weight on his feet.

"They still look better on you, so.. Keep 'em. If ya want, o'course."

That night Dean went to bed in Benny's tank top and clutched a fist in the soft fabric on his stomach, smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soupe à l'Oignon au Fromage = French Onion Soup. 
> 
> Oh and, the Snapchat photo..
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeping ages sort of rough in the story but picture Dean 32-34ish and Sam 28-30.

Dean stared at the email from his mom. He read it, he knew the words, but he could process them as fact. He called Sam.

"Hey, Mom's email is wrong right?" Dean asked not bothering with hello.

"No, I'm pretty sure you are supposed to make the cake, and I'm supposed to bring paper plates and cups."

"And napkins." Jess yelled in the background.

"And napkins." Sam dutifully added.

"I get that part, but the number can't be right. How can Dad be turning 60?"

Sam laughed at the shock in Dean's voice, "Well, it does come right after 59, which is what he turned last birthday."

"Huh. Mom and Dad are getting old." 

"You go right ahead and say that to them. And make sure I'm in a different state when you do it." Sam joked.

"Should I make a Grim Reaper out of frosting." Dean giggled pleased with himself.

"I'll see you in a few days." Sam said hanging up.

Dean pulled up all his cake files, he wanted it to be perfect for his dad's 60th birthday.

******

Dean pulled up to the house and snorted in laughter at the John is 60 banner and all the balloons. He mom had clearly gone all out for the family bbq. He grabbed his bag and his cake carrier. He had finally decided on a [chocolate guiness cake](http://www.nigella.com/recipes/view/chocolate-guinness-cake-3086) with a cream cheese frosting that he desgined to look almost like beer foam. He brought it to the kitchen and left it on the table. He saw that his mom had even bought big dopey number candles for 60 - he loved his mom. Dean had brought some cookies and brownies just in case anyone was hesitant about a cake that had alcohol in it. Finally he added his gift to the small pile and headed into the backyard where the charcoal grill was already smoking.

He grabbed a beer and tossed one to his dad who had made a grabby hand. He hugged his mom and Jess and punched Sam. He waved at Bobby and Rufus who were across the lawn and bitching at each other over the retaining wall John had put in last month. Jody came around the corner and broke the two guys up by kissing Bobby and thus embarrassing both men. Dean could never exactly figure out what Jody and Bobby's relationship was, but it made them happy and that was what mattered.

He walked over to his dad at the grill. "Happy birthday old man."

John waved bbq tongs at his eldest. "I can still kick your ass you know. That soft belly of yours would only add so much padding."

Dean just sort of smiled and took a sip of beer. It had been a little chilly today so he had thrown on a plaid overshirt, so it was hard to tell that he had lost an inch off his waistline. To distract himself he looked at the food on the grill. "Chicken smells good Dad." Dean looked closer, "Wait is that the [peach marinade](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/bobby-flay/grilled-chicken-breasts-with-spicy-peach-glaze-recipe.html)?" He sniffed, "It is."

John just shrugged, "What, so I read your blog, this looked good." Dean was about to stammer a thanks but John continued, "I mean I don't get how it's a real job, not like as if you had gone to work with Bobby or anything like that, but you seem to know your shit. Your mom cooks something you recommend at least once a week."

Dean sighed. His dad meant well and that was so close to a compliment, but he really didn't understand what Dean did for a living. They mostly just glossed over it as a topic of conversation. Dean switched to talking about sports and that kept them going until the chicken was done.

Everyone loved dinner, the chicken getting rave reviews. Talk flowed over things like the weather, work, the monthly poker game, Sam and Jess's upcoming anniversary plans, and everyone had a good time.

Mary went in and brought out the cake. Everyone sang a cheerfully bad version of Happy Birthday, John flushing from embarrassment and pleasure at the fuss. And maybe the thorough kiss Mary gave him.

He blew out the candles and Dean started cutting it up. 

"None for me Dean. Even if it mostly cooked off, I should be careful about alcohol." Jess touched her tummy and everyone froze. She handed a small ultrasound photo to John. "Happy birthday Grandpa." Everyone exploded into screams and shouts and hugs. Dean practically leapt over the table to hug his brother.

When the chaos settled Sam added, "Also I got word from the college that I'm being taken off adjunct status and am moving to a full time tenure track position." More shouts and hugs went around.

Dean ran into the house really happy now that he had made a couple other desserts. He checked the freezer and sure enough mom had some vanilla ice cream. He put a huge scoop over top a brownie and brought it out to Jess.

"Do you have any news that you want to share Dean?" Mary asked hopefully.

Dean was in the middle of a huge bite of cake and it was going to take a minute to swallow.

"Probably going to enter that pie eating contest at the fair, you'd win for sure." John joked. There was laughter around the table.

Dean had just been about to tell them about working out, about how Benny said he was getting really good. But Dean didn't want them to joke about not seeing a difference, or anything so he kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry Ma, nothing really new with me." Dean just shrugged.

"You know, Cassie is back in town. She's a journalist. You guys would have a lot in common now." Mary tried to be encouraging.

"Mom we went out for 3 months in college." Dean protested. He mouthed  _HELP_ to Sammy. Who just sat back and shook his head. And watched his older brother suffer. The traitor. 

"Well what about Cas, you two have chemistry." Mary said.

"Mom..."

"Well you do." She said, looking around the table for support.

"Mom he's my best friend, it'd be weird to date him, besides he's so not my type right now." 

Mary leapt on the that sentence, "So what is your type right now? Have you tried speed dating, or maybe an online profile? I could help you set it up?" Dean looked around the whole table for a lifeline and all the men were studiously ignoring him.

Jody finally took pity on him. "Hey Mary, you know who I ran into at the grocery store? Bela Talbot." Mary immediately glowered and was distracted. The two women were engaged in a brutal campaign for garden of the year. Jody winked at Dean who was not too proud to admit he went running to the kitchen to hide.

It was long past dusk when everyone decided to head on out. Sam was carrying Jess who was in the super sleepy early stage of pregnancy. Dean packed up his tupperware and hugged his parents.

"Thanks for the new wrenches - they're great." John said happily. "Maybe we can go catch a ball game together soon. Though you have to buy your own snacks, I ate footing that bill." John laughed, pleased a little with the joke.

Dean hid his wince, "Sure Dad. A game sounds great."

He hugged his mom and hurried off before she could suggest another date.

 

When Dean got home he had a shower to get the smell of grill smoke out of his hair. He was about to just throw on some boxers but instead reached, as he usually did these days, for the clothes Benny gave him. They just made him feel good. Benny who never teased about Dean's weight, or pudgy belly. Benny who was always nice. Benny who he had gone shopping with. Benny who had been so patient with him, teaching him, helping him get fit. Benny who Dean always looked forward to seeing. 

Benny. Just Benny.

Dean picked up his phone and typed in the number Benny had given him after they had gone shopping.

He wasn't quite brave enough to call so he sent a text.

_Hey Benny._   _It's Dean._ You _still interested in trying Ratatouille? Or any other food? You could maybe come over for dinner sometime this week._

Dean couldn't take his eyes off his phone. The t.v. just sort played in the background.

20 minutes later there was a ding.

_This a date chief?_

Dean typed the word  _yes_ very carefully and hit send.

10 minutes before the phone dinged again.

_Then yes._ _I'll bring wine._

It was all Dean could do to not send a million smiley faces.

Dean had a date.

With Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regularly make this cake it is glorious.  
> I have also made this chicken and like it quite a bit.


	10. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking long, I'm sorry, but I was madly inspired and the distraction was well needed for me tonight. Enjoy!

Dean had gone to the gym once since the date was settled and had sadly not had a lot of time with Benny that morning. Apparently he had a huge event that afternoon with two school-classes coming by to learn self-defense and general boxing, and Benny was the main organizer. They had briefly met outside the locker room where Benny had apologized deeply and lifted his hands to show Dean bunches of small boxing-gloves hanging by their strings in his clutched, calloused fists. Dean had laughed and told his trainer - his date, very soon - to not worry about it and that he'd be fine. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Benny's presence in the room though as he skipped rope and shadowboxed that morning.

That evening, Dean was watching TV after writing a long blogpost about South-East French foods and what they considered comfort food, having made one of them that evening; Aligot. He sat in his couch with a large bowl and watched yet another Dr. Sexy rerun, folding his legs across each other and sinking down in his seat. He felt comfortable and happy, even with such a heavy dish he knew he earned it today.

His phone started buzzing a few minutes after, someone calling him. Almost out of instinct he put the bowl in his lap and without taking his eyes off of the show he grabbed the phone and answered, quickly spooning another mouthful in as he did.

"Yearp?"  
"Dean? Hey it's uh, it's Benny."

Dean almost spat out his mouthful and dropped the bowl but thankfully reacted quick enough to stop himself from spilling everything on his newly cleaned floors. He swallowed the food - which was way too hot still - and put down the bowl, still a bit surprised that Benny was actually calling him.

"He-hey Benny, what's up?"  
"Yeah sorry to be callin' ya this late, not sleepin' are ya?"

Only then did Dean realize it was nearing midnight. Oops. He shook his head, sat forward and quickly scooped another spoonful of food in before chuckling and turning down the volume of the TV.

"Nah, I work odd hours. Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"It's my day off tomorrow, so I'm allowin' myself some time with my TV and my monster-dog."  
"Oh yeah, the one that isn't cute-sized, right?"  
"He's plenty cute. Wish I could show ya, honestly. You'd come right around on that cute-comment."  
"Ya-huh?"

Dean noticed how much he was smiling and how the conversation seemed so casual between them. He kept eating, silently, his attention completely gone from his favorite show. 

"Anyway uh, I'm callin' 'cause we didn't really have a chance to talk about that date today?"  
"..yeah, I mean. It's unfortunate but you're a busy guy, so-"  
"-which is why I kinda.. hinted at it bein' my day off tomorrow? If you catch my drift chief?"  
"Oh."  
"..Yeah," Benny laughed. Dean could tell how warm and sweet the smile must have been, "ain't so fast in the late hours are ya?"  
"Hey, man, you interrupt me mid-meal and mid-favorite TV show, give a man a break."

They both laughed at that, Benny suddenly grunting loudly because his monster-dog had decided to jump off of Benny who was laying on the couch. In the not-so-fun-place. Dean learned then that the dog was called Tank. And that apparently he was banned from the couch for a week.

"But yeah, tomorrow sounds great Benny. You were up for trying Ratatouille right?"  
"Mh-hm. Sure am. Any particular wine ya like?"  
"Not really. I'm kinda.. in to French food lately so. Whatever French-sounding brand you feel like, really."

Benny chuckled at that and promised to find them something tasty. Dean walked around his apartment as they were talking, slowly picking up clothes laying around the apartment and pushing his boots over next to the front door where they belonged, getting excited to get the apartment ready for tomorrow. 

"Anyway, I'll let ya go chief. Six alright with you?"  
"Six P-M, yeah, no A-M. No way I'm cooking that early."  
"No way I'm gettin' up that early on my day off either."  
"I'll send you my address then, yeah?"  
"Yeah. Cool. I'll see ya tomorrow then Dean."  
"Yep. Sleep tight Benny."  
"You too cher,"

And then the call ended. Dean looked at his phone for a little bit. What did Benny call him? Cher? Like, Cher the singer? Or was it some.. pet-name? He blushed bright red and felt his ears grow warm from even thinking that, shaking his head in dismissal as he wrote the address down in a text to Benny. 

As he crawled into bed about an hour later he sent Charlie text stating he was having Benny over for dinner and he promised to keep her updated along the way. He knew she was either sleeping or doing something in one of her MMO's so she wouldn't see it till later, which was his total intention. He was looking forward to the sea of messages and smileys in the morning.  
Just as he turned around to get in his usual, comfy position, curling up in Benny's tanktop, his phone buzzed and he turned around to see it was a text from Benny.

_"Looking forward to tomorrow. Promise I'll wear something that isn't gym-clothes. Sleep tight."_

Underneath the text was an image of his monster-dog Tank sleeping on Benny's stomach. Dean smiled and had to agree that the hell-hound looked somewhat cute, although maybe it was more the thought of Benny laying all comfy-like on his couch that got Dean smiling as he fell asleep.

***

Dean woke up at around 10AM and made himself some morning coffee. He browsed online for a while and checked up on his blog, seeing how much positive feedback he was getting on his posts. He had decided to expand the French-food weekly-theme to just whenever he was done with it, and people had approved. After cleaning his kitchen and quickly sorting the living room and bathroom, he packed himself up to go grocery shopping for the evening.

As he had been shopping, he had been juggling every step of the grocery-trip and talking on the phone with Charlie, doing his best to balance the phone on his shoulder as he packed the two heavy bags of groceries in his car. She was ecstatic and demanded photos again, but Dean convinced her to at least let him not be a creep on the first date. Unless he had the chance.

6PM was quickly closing in and Dean had barely gotten out the shower and gotten dressed before he felt the stress of cooking everything in time. He had gotten even more stressed as he had forgotten to buy any dessert but remembered his fresh batch of [Strawberry Rhubarb Pâte de Fruit](http://www.saveur.com/article/recipes/strawberry-rhubarb-pate-de-fruit) and figured that, alongside some coffee, would have to suffice. Just as he placed his Dutch-oven filled with Ratatouille into the oven ready to cook, he heard a knock on the door. He frantically cleaned whatever mess he could see near the oven and trotted over to the door, looking down himself to see if he was too dressed up or too casual. Either way it was too late now.

"Hey chief," Benny hummed, lifting a light-pink bottle slightly, "hope I ain't too early."  
"No, no, right on time. Come on in,"

Dean opened the door to let Benny past and as he closed it he took a moment to observe his date. He had dressed up a little, actually. He was wearing the same black shirt they had picked out together and some soft cotton pants, alongside some slightly pointed black leather shoes. The sleeves were rolled up however, and the shirt a bit unbuttoned, not that Dean minded at all.

Benny whistled and looked around the place. It was not huge, basically everything in sight from the large kitchen where one would enter the apartment, but it was nice. Near the couch on the back wall there was a little terrace overlooking the tiny garden the apartment-complex had. It was homey and nice, in Dean's opinion, and was just happy that he got the newly renovated kitchen when he moved in. 

"It smells amazin' in here Dean, gotta say," Benny said with a large smile as he moved back into the kitchen near the large island in the middle, putting down the bottle and leaning against the counter-top a little. Dean smiled and kept rubbing the chicken he was preparing to put in the oven in a little while. He felt Benny moving closer, looking over his shoulder. It was strange how comfortable it already felt to have him so close.

"I'm making [Ratatouille](http://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/Ratatouille) and [Garlic Herb Chicken](http://www.marthastewart.com/319432/chicken-with-40-cloves-of-garlic) for us. And then for dessert I have these sweet fruit cubes. Didn't really think about making anything huge, sorry."  
"What, and this ain't huge? Ain't no-one ever cook me a meal this big other than my ma," Benny laughed and turned to stand, back against the counter next to where Dean was working to observe a bit better.

"So, what, you a chef? We never really talked 'bout your job."

Dean chuckled a bit and finished his prep of the chicken, sticking it in the oven over his Ratatouille filled Dutch-oven and went to wash his hands.

"I uh, I work with food yeah. I cater a bit sometimes, but actually I'm mostly a food-blogger. And I edit cookbooks sometimes too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Dean chuckled, "I know the blogger thing might seem weird but-"  
"Oh no I think it's cool. If I had even one writer-bone in my body I'd be jumpin' that train too. That's awesome."

Dean nodded and dried his hands, standing opposite of Benny near the kitchen island and licking his lips a bit. He checked the time on his watch and kicked himself mentally, knowing he should have done all of this at least an hour early so the food would be ready when Benny had arrived. It didn't seem to bother Benny one bit however as they kept chit-chatting about Dean's catering.

An hour passed and they had opened the wine somewhere along the way. It was a Rose, a Château D'Esclans 2013 Whispering Angel to be exact. Benny admitted to have searched online for a while for some recommendations, and apparently this had caught his interest. It was nice and fruity, and would go along well with the chicken. 

Dean had actually set up his - very neglected - dining room table, but had decided they were enjoying it a lot more in the kitchen and with some help from Benny he reset everything at the kitchen island, which had a little section with bar-stools. They would be seated side by side instead of opposing each other, but it hardly mattered at this point. The conversation was flowing and Dean was savoring every smile and belly-deep laugh he heard from Benny. 

As they ate, their knees bumped into each other. Neither of them moved. As they were finishing their meal, Benny was talking a bit about his family and how they were all living in the deep south, and that he had moved up state pretty early in his life with his dad who had sadly passed about a decade ago. As they had been talking, Dean noticed Benny actually carried a pretty heavy drawl but thought it was the alcohol bringing it out a bit, or maybe this was just him being very comfortable. Either way, Dean loved the accent that was peeking out and kept listening with great interest.

"So, yeah. 'nuff 'bout me, wanna hear bout you Dean. So, you cook, 'n edit books, 'n write, 'n do some of that.. larpin' stuff. What else? Family, all that?"  
"Oh, uh," Dean chuckled, getting up from his seat and taking their empty plates over by the sink, sighing a little as he cleaned them. Benny had protested silently when Dean had taken the plates but Dean didn't mind, using it as a way to gather courage to talk a bit about himself.

"I'm uh, I come from Kansas. Got a little brother, who's a giant, so no-one believes me when I say I'm the oldest of us."

Benny laughed wholeheartedly from that and took a small sip of his wine, adjusting a little in his seat and looked at Dean with those glinting, clear blue eyes. Dean felt heat rise on his cheeks again and decided it was from the wine as he started preparing for some French press coffee.

"Got a mom and dad, an uncle.. A pretty big family actually. Brother's a professor, him and his girl are getting married soon and they're pregnant too."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks," Dean smiled at Benny, feeling proud, "I'm super happy for them."

He poured them fresh cups of coffee and took them over to their seats, quickly trotting over after to grab milk, sugar and the fruit cubes to put them in a little glass-bowl. It had to look a little bit fancy, he thought to himself. He came back with it all on a little wooden tray and Benny just shook his head with a sincere smile underneath the beard, dropping a splash of milk into his coffee and taking a sip as Dean sat down again.

After a while, and a few cups of coffee, Benny looked at his phone to see that soon it'd be 11PM and he had another early morning. He shook his head with a sigh and pocketed his phone, grabbing one of the fruit cubes and almost moaning at how fresh and tasty they were. Dean laughed and thanked Benny for the very vocal approval, cleaning up their coffee-cups. 

"Really sorry I hafta leave Dean, honestly. I'd love to hang 'round 'n chat but-"  
"-yeah, I know. Early morning. Can't blame you at all, you do good work."  
"Why thank ye," Benny chuckled as he got up from his seat, walking slowly towards the door and turned around to face Dean walking from the kitchen when he reached it.

"This was.. lovely, Dean. Hope we can do it again sometime, if ya wanna."  
"I'd love to," Dean beamed, blushing like mad and awkwardly shifted his weight around on his feet, trying to confidently stand with his hands on his hips, "glad you enjoyed it."  
"Food was lovely, company even better. Can't have asked for a better night off honestly."

Dean chuckled, looking up to be met by the beautiful blue eyes pretty close to him. He didn't remember when they got this close.

"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I been thinkin', 'n I ain't been sure to ask, but. May I.. May I kiss ya?"

Dean's breath hitched and he stopped moving around on his feet, dropping his hands from his waist and becoming wide-eyed. He knew his mouth was open, because Benny was dropping his eyes to it a little, before meeting Dean's eyes again. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's too soon, I shouldn't'a asked," Benny excused and went to turn to the door, blushing too. Dean shook his head and reached forward quickly, grasping at Benny's wrist just like Benny had done so many times to him.

"No, no- I'm sorry. I just.. Didn't think you wanted to."  
"Ye kiddin' right?.. Been wantin' to kiss you all evenin', hell, for weeks now. But I ain't about to do it unless ya wanted me to."  
"Well.."

Dean looked down at his hand holding Benny's wrist and released his grip to slide his hand down the warm wrist into the open palm, fingers sliding between Benny's and intertwining them gently. Benny was the one holding his breath now, chest puffed slightly and eyes wide.

"I want you to.. Kiss me."

Benny lifted his free hand slowly to brush along Dean's stubbled jaw and through the short hairs behind his ear, cupping his head very gently. He leaned forward slightly, eyes flickering from Dean's puffy lips and the soft green eyes, finally breathing a little as their noses brushed past each other.

Dean closed his eyes as his stomach felt like it was bursting with fireworks and butterflies, an incredible warmth and feeling of joy rushing through his veins and causing him to clench the hand he had wrapped with Benny's, a heavy weight feeling like it had been lifted from his heart and chest. Everything around him seemed to blur out for a moment as the softness of Benny's lips drew him further in, and he felt himself lean more into Benny's body as their lips parted for a second, soft breaths getting exchanged before both of them gently dove in for more. Dean felt the hand behind his head hold him tighter and he lifted his own free arm to meet it, brushing soft fingers across Benny's thick, strong ones grasping ever so gently at his hair.

Finally they parted and Dean felt his whole being was spinning. He fluttered his eyes open to see Benny do the same, silent breaths causing their lips to gently brush over each other still. Dean then just noticed how tightly pressed he was against Benny, and how tightly pressed Benny was against the door. Their hands were still locked together, even after Benny released his hold on Dean's head and let it run down, very gently, Dean's arm. 

"I uh," Benny breathed, voice almost a whisper, "I been thinkin' about this a lot.. But it's a helluva lot better in real life."

They both chuckled and pressed their foreheads together, swinging their locked hands slightly. Dean wanted to lean into Benny's shoulders and hide, but knew he had to let him go. Although all he wanted was to stay right where they were all night and kiss Benny so much Dean'd wake up with beard-burn around his lips. 

"Thanks.. for tonight," Dean hummed, brushing his nose against Benny's slightly bumped one, "it was perfect."  
"It was. Thank ye for everythin' tonight cher."  
"Is that.. a pet-name or are you calling me Cher, like.. Cher-Cher?"

Benny pulled away at that and looked at Dean with wide, dumbfounded eyes. After blinking a few times he burst out laughing, tossing his head back against the door slightly and scratched the back of his head as his laughing-fit was finishing. Dean just looked confused.

"It's an endearment, yeah. Real Cajun-suthern one. Ye don't particularly remind me of that bean-stalk of a singer, naw."

Dean laughed then and, without thinking about it, leaned in to quickly press a kiss against Benny's smiling mouth. As he pulled back again, almost out of fear of overstepping some boundaries, Benny moved forward again and returned the kiss. He leaned his head back against the door again, sighing deep and frowning slightly.

"I really oughta go. But maybe talk tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, of course. I'll send you a text when I wake up."  
"'n I'll try to not be mega-envious of ye bein' able to sleep in late."  
"Alright," Dean chuckled. 

As Dean closed the door behind Benny, he locked it slowly and bumped his head against the door, hands still on the lock and handle. He couldn't believe it. He actually kissed Benny. And it was amazing.

He could hardly sleep from trying to remember the feeling on his lips.


	11. hanging with each other's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

It was a couple days before Benny's schedule opened up enough to work out with Dean again. Which was actually okay with Dean, he needed some time to level himself off from how perfect the date had been. Especially when Benny sent a 'bouquet' of chocolate covered strawberries as a thank you. Dean sent a photo to Charlie and she replied just saying  _swoon_.

Maybe he also put the photo on the blog and tied it into an article about giving gifts of food. When he checked later he saw that he had a new subscriber who seemed to be liking everything he had ever written. The user handler was fighterlafitte.

So much for trying reclaim his chill.

Benny texted saying that he could meet Dean at 6 the next morning and Dean bounced on his toes a little.

Chill. He would remember to be chill.

He walked into the club and saw Benny in the ring doing some of his [jiu jitsu solo drills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Orf4oJkO20k).

There was no chill to be found with Benny on the mat shirtless and sort of writhing his legs and hips on the ground. No chill at all.

Dean cleared his throat and Benny did this sort of hop up flip that had Dean wondering if he was still dreaming.

"Hey chief, just been learning some Brazilian Jiu Jitsu moves, they're slightly different than what I usually do." Benny climbed down and smiled at Dean. "Nice to see you."

Dean just had a dopey grin on his face. "Hi." He looked around at the empty room. "Are we allowed to kiss in here?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Benny whispered back, only teasing a little.

Dean shrugged and quickly pecked Benny on the lips.

Benny laughed at him and they went to the bench to get ready for the workout.

*******

They were at it for almost two hours, Dean's stamina so different from what is was at the start. There had also been a bunch of breaks to just sort of stare at each other and smile.

Eventually though Dean had to head out and he went to the showers. They didn't have a goodbye kiss, just spent a lot longer unwrapping Dean's fingers. 

Dean was just about out of the gym door when he heard a shout. 

"Hey Dean!" The guy was waving furiously, causing the fringe on his leather jacket to wave crazily.

"Nice coat." Dean said a little sarcastically.

"I know you wouldn't believe how cheap I found it at this second hand shop." He held out his hand, "I'm Garth, Benny's pal."

"Yeah we briefly met." Dean smiled, you couldn't not smile at the guy.

"So, you guys had a date." Garth said as he did a horribly awkward wink, "Heard it went well."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, please that Benny had talked about it.

"Yeah, Benny didn't stop texting me the next day. Anyways Ellen, our other pal, said that if I got you to the bar the first two rounds would be on her. Two free rounds, how can you ignore that?"

Dean laughed, "I don't think I can."

"Great, it's the Roadhouse over on 8th and Spire Road. See you there around 9? That's the time we're usually there."

"Sounds good Garth." Dean waved as he headed out.

*******

"Shit Charlie can't talk, I'm running behind." Dean said into the phone as he was searching for his keys.

"Sorry, another date? Dean and Benny sitting in a tree." Charlie asked giggling.

"No, Benny's best friend invited me to hang out with them at their favourite bar." Dean was running down the steps to the parking lot.

"Which bar?" 

"The Roadhouse. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dean hung up and peeled out of the lot.

Charlie immediately called Cas and told him to put on pants she would be there in 25 minutes.

"But Charlie." Cas started to protest.

"What matters more you getting laid or meeting Dean's Benny?"

"Get here in 22."

Charlie was there in 21 minutes.

*******

Dean took one step into the Roadhouse and smiled. It was a dive. It smelled of beer and onion rings, had flickering neon lights, the floors were scuffed from boots and regular shifting of tables. But the bar gleamed and the range of whiskey on the wall was impressive. He saw Garth and Benny sitting at a table, Benny's back to Dean. Dean walked up to the table, stood at Benny's shoulder, "So I heard a rumour I could get a free beer or two." Dean couldn't help but laugh as Benny jerked in his seat shocked to see Dean.

"Hey Dean!" Garth said happily.

Benny glared at his friend, "Why didn't you tell me you invited Dean?" He then realized his lack of manners, "Hey chief."

"Hey Benny." Dean hopped up into the high chair. "Garth said if I showed up there were free beers to be had from Ellen."

Benny stared at his best friend in horror, "Ellen? Shit."

Dean watched as a small, older woman came with a tray of beers and after putting the drinks on the table, hit Benny with the tray, "Watch your mouth." She smiled and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Ellen, this is my place. Benny's talked a lot about you."

"So I keep hearing. All good I hope." Dean broke out his most charming grin.

"Well, I might be questioning your intelligence a little, if you're with this lug." Ellen gave a sharp eye to Dean, looking him up and down. She turned to Benny, "Well he's better than I expected out of you." Garth snorted beer out of his nose and Benny tugged his hat down over his eyes. "Now honey, is there anything else? I have to work a bit, but once my daughter takes over the bar in an hour, I'll be around to share some fun stories with you." Ellen grinned and Dean smiled right back.

"They're beer battered onion rings right? A pinch of cayenne...and honey?" Dean asked sniffing the tray that had just walked by.

"How on earth did you guess that?" Ellen asked shocked.

Benny smiled proudly, "Dean here runs a food blog, does catering. Made me one of the best meals I ever had."

Ellen nodded, "We're talking food later. I'll send some rings out. My treat." She winked, kissed Garth's cheek, hit Benny again and went back to work.

"I like her!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully.

Benny did some fake grumbling, "Everyone's going to gang up on me now. I'm not getting out of tonight alive." He pointed at Garth, "No telling him about Hallowe'en three years ago. Or that thing from when we were 22. Or the story behind the tattoo on my ass."

Dean protested, "You can't leave stuff on the table like that."

Benny leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Dean's pout. "I'll tell you about them once we've been dating a few months. Don't want to scare you off."

Dean flicked at his ring, nervous and happy. Benny just suggested months.

******

They were almost through their second beer and the onion rings were long gone and Garth had Dean in stitches about Benny first professional fight and Benny's shorts ending up around his ankles. Ellen was just settling into the table when Dean heard a sentence that struck fear in his heart.

"What's up bitches?" Charlie asked bouncing up to the table. Dean turned his head hoping it had been a hallucination but nope there stood Charlie and Cas.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asking clutching his glass tightly.

"You invited us along so we could meet Benny." Charlie said.

"No I didn't. I said I was meeting Benny's friends at this bar." Dean's eyes darted over the whole room looking for an exit. He felt Benny hook a finger over his and Dean just breathed out.

"Oops, my mistake!" Charlie acted all innocent, "But since we're here, I like tequila."

"I'll get the bottle." Ellen said.

Castiel settled in beside Garth and Charlie bounced up by Benny. 

"Hi we're Charlie and Cas, Dean's best friends." Introductions went around as Ellen poured out shots.

"So how do you know Dean?" Garth asked.

"We share a profound bond." Cas said seriously.

Dean slumped in his chair. Benny leaned close. "We agree right now to not hold anything we hear against each other. And we should be prepared to make a run for it."

Dean nodded as Ellen and Charlie both knocked back three shots.

*******

"Benny likes girl drinks, daiquiris and coladas and frozen margarita machines." 

"Dean has Batman underwear."

"Benny has a pirate teddy bear on his bedside table."

"Dean called home every night for the first three months of college."

"Benny's favourite video game is Kirby's Epic Yarn."

"Dean cries every time he watches the Iron Giant."

At a certain point Dean and Benny started throwing their friends under the bus as well.

"Ellen sings song from Oklahoma when she cleans."

"Castiel can't work his cell phone."

"Garth...crap nothing will embarrass Garth." Garth raised his glass in toast to that.

"Charlie likes the Star Wars prequels."

Eventually in all the teasing Ellen brought out a deck of cards and they played some horribly tipsy poker with Garth easily cleaning them all out. Ellen's daughter had shouted last call, and Dean wondered where the hours had gone. He then wondered exactly how long Benny's arm had been draped along the back of his chair.

"Well I have to clean up, but Cas, Charlie, nice to meet you. Dean, I'm glad you came by. You be good to my Benny or I'll come after you with a shot gun." Ellen gave a snappy salute and walked away from the table, long years of drinking making her steady even in light of all the tequila and beer that had been down. "Benny you make sure you walk your date out to the cab I'm calling for them." She shouted from the back of the bar

"I'm fine to drive." Castiel said. "I stopped two hours ago, just no one noticed."

"Okay then." Ellen replied.

Cas and Charlie shuffled out first to allow Dean and Benny a moment alone. Garth had fallen asleep at the table half an hour ago.

Benny did as Ellen said and walked Dean out into the night air. It was a clear night, stars shining not too cool. Benny turned to face Dean a little. Which allowed for Cas and Charlie to mimic making out behind his back. There was a lot of hipping thrusting and slobbery tongue. Dean tried to subtly flip them off but Benny caught it and turned quickly catching Cas grinding into Charlie. They broke apart and waved sheepishly.

"Sorry folks I don't think we'll be giving you that sort of show!" Benny called out.

"Boring!!! Boo!!!" Charlie yelled. 

Castiel decided to be kind and pushed Charlie into the car, rounding the hood to the driver's seat.

"So, chief, you still want to have another date?" Benny asked, shaking his head at the antics of all their friends.

"Yeah. Tonight was great. Really great. Garth and Ellen are wonderful." Dean put his hands into his pockets.

"Cas and Charlie are too." Benny offered.

"Yup, I'll think I'll keep them. Though there will be revenge for just showing up like that." 

They stood close, breath mingling, but neither moving that little bit closer.

 **BEEP!!!!** went the car horn.

"Kiss already, I want to go to the 24 hour IHOP! I need pancakes!" Charlie yelled through her window. They watched Cas wrap a hand around her mouth.

Dean laughed and before he could think about it, titled his head just that tiny bit down to line up there lips. It was just a press, a pressure of chapped lips against soft ones. Dean just couldn't help himself and nipped just a bit and Benny smiled into the kiss.

"Want to come along for pancakes?" Dean asked.

"Nah I should go clean Garth up."

"No you shouldn't. Go." Ellen said through the open bar window, where she had been spying.

Benny leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"Sure then. Pancakes." 

"WOOOOOO!" Charlie yelled as the two men got in the back of Cas's car.

"Yes wooo." Cas agreed as he turned the car on.

"Wooo." Both Dean and Benny said. They held hands the whole drive.

 


	12. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

The little car putted into the IHOP parking lot at around 3AM, the group walking in. Charlie was bouncing and singing a made-up pancake song, Cas smirking a sincere smirk and Dean and Benny right behind them, hand in hand still. They were both still buzzed and warm, enjoying this evening more and more with every moment.

As they all stood in line to make their order, Dean wasn't even sure he was up for eating a full plate on his own. He was contemplating just getting a spinach and mushroom omelet but hearing Charlie order her New York Cheesecake Pancakes made his mouth water. As Castiel ordered his Double Blueberry, Dean felt a slight nudge on his thigh. Benny was looking at him with a dorky smile and glinting eyes.

"What do you feel like cher?"  
"I don't know, I shouldn't really have anything.."

Dean shook his head and was considering just buying some coffee at this point. Benny shook his head too and nudged Dean again, pointing up at the pancakes.

"What do ya say we split a Banana Puddin' Pancake then. And get some coffee, hm?"

Dean smiled and leaned a little in on Benny as they walked up to the cashier and placed their order. Benny asked for an extra set of cutlery and quickly kissed Dean on the cheek, making both him and the cashier smile.

They all sat down at a not so messy table, which made Dean cringe only a little bit. Benny noticed the little pet-peeve and smiled to himself as he quickly took his napkin from the tray and wiped down Dean's side of the table. Dean smiled timidly, a bit embarrassed to have shown this side of him already but noticed how Benny took it nicely. 

Cas made casual conversation with Benny about work, how him and Dean met and how well Dean was doing with his workouts. Charlie was munching down quick on her pancakes but was whispering across the table with Dean, who was still holding hands with Benny under the table.

"He looks like a good kisser, is he a good kisser?"

Dean just nodded and giggled as he munched down on a bite of their shared pancakes, rolling his eyes as to further enhance his answer. Charlie giggled back and quickly looked over at Benny who was deep in conversation. She looked back at Dean and leaned in over the table a little more, being met by Dean half way.

"He seems like he really likes you. And he's super sweet. I still want more snaps, okay?"  
"Yeah okay," Dean laughed, "glad you approve Charlie."  
"Totally! Bring him to Moondoor next month will you? I bet he'd look mega hot in chain-mail."

She waggled her eyebrows as she sat back and Dean laughed from his stomach, tossing his head back. Both Cas and Benny stopped talking to look at him with goofy smiled and Dean rolled onto Benny's shoulder when he finished laughing, looking over to Charlie and mouthed the words "hell yes".

After they had munched and sobered up slightly, they made it out to the car again. Dean and Benny's arms were still intertwined and their shoulders pressed together, goofy smiles and laughs being shared.

"So, where to Benny?" Cas asked with a smile, half-way into the car already.  
"Uh, well. I live a little while away from here, but I can just walk there, it ain't a problem."  
"No no, I insist." Cas smiled wide and dropped into the driver’s seat, Charlie slamming her door a little hard. Benny smiled but was hesitating. 

"I can walk with you? If you feel like getting some fresh air?" Dean suggested, sensing Benny being a little uncomfortable all in a sudden. 

"It's fine, really, I can-"  
"C'mon, let's go. You've seen where I live, only fair I see where you do."  
"But, I can drive you guys," Cas interjected, "it's really not a problem."  
"Oh, Cas it ain't 'bout you I promise. I just get uh.." Benny scratched the back of his head a bit, looking down to the ground muttering, "I get real car-sick after I've eaten."  
"Ah, well, even better reason we'll walk! Cas, would you mind picking me up when we get there?"

Cas shook his head and shrugged, he had to get Charlie back home anyway and she lived in the far end of the city. Dean promised to call Cas and they all said their goodbyes, car driving in one direction and Benny and Dean walking hand in hand in another.

About a half-hour slow walk, with Benny explaining that he really had problems being in a car on a full stomach, they made it to the front of Benny's house. It was small, with a fenced yard behind it, and a large oak tree near the mailbox. They got up to the front door and before Benny put the keys in the door, Dean pushed him gently against it to exchange slow, soft and wet kisses.

"Mm, kinda wish time didn't go by so fast so I would have to stop kissin' you.." Benny drawled before pushing back against Dean's plush lips, the faint taste of coffee and banana exchanged between them.  
"Time's a real bitch," Dean whispered, pulling back a bit.

They both jumped when a deep, loud bark came from right behind them. Obviously Tank the Monster Dog had heard his dad come home and was getting impatient.

"Jeez Tank, you numb-nut," Benny growled back, turning to unlock the door. Dean stood back a little, remembering how huge the dog was and was a bit scared to get tackled. Instead Benny managed to take the first big jump and even though it looked incredibly clumsy and strange, he managed to get a hold of the giant gray dog and lift it in his arms. The Monster Dog waggled it's tail with whipping force and sniffed out towards Dean, eager to say hello to dad's new friend.

"Mind comin' in for a sec? Think I gotta start my mornin' routine a little early."

Dean nodded and reached a hand up towards the dog, getting excited sniffs and a giant lick across his fingers. He cringed and looked everywhere for something to wipe his hand off in.

They made it inside and through a little hallway to a very roomy, open living room with large window doors in the back end. Benny walked all the way up to them with Tank and put him down, holding the excited dog in his collar until he got the door open. The Monster Dog ran with incredible force and speed out from the little wooden porch and started circling out in the dew-fresh grass, barking when he changed directions. Benny shouted at him to stop it and went to the kitchen nearby.

Dean walked silently through the little house and looked around. In one of the corners stood a few unpacked moving boxes next to an old, dark wood bookcase. He walked into the half-open kitchen to see Benny chopping up some cold, boiled chicken, tossing it in a huge silver bowl.

"He's a big dog, like to feed him some good protein in the mornin'." 

Dean smiled and walked over behind Benny, sneaking his arms around the thick waist in front of him and leaned onto the broad shoulders.

"Did you just move in?" Dean hummed, closing his eyes as he swayed along with Benny tossing pieces of chicken-meat into the bowl.  
"Hm?"  
"There's a few unpacked boxes in the living room."  
"Oh uh, I've actually no clue what's in 'em at this point," Benny laughed, "but naw I've lived here for a quite a while. Me and my dad.."

Dean hugged Benny a little tighter and just nodded his head. Benny grabbed the bowl, twisted around in Dean's hold and pressed a quick kiss onto the soft lips before walking out to the porch and putting down the bowl, whistling a sharp whistle to get Tank's attention. As the dog came back up to eat, Benny walked back to the kitchen and motioned towards the coffee-machine, looking at Dean for confirmation. 

"Oh, uh, I should really-"  
"Ah, yeah, o'course. Kinda forgot for a moment that it's like four thirty or somethin'."  
"Invite me over some other time, maybe we'll go through your morning routine a bit more thorough?"

Dean slithered back in on Benny and buried his face in the crook of Benny’s neck, starting to feel really tired. Benny hugged him tight and swayed a little with him.

"Sounds good chief."

Benny walked Dean to the door and as he leaned against the doorframe he started sneezing, hard. Dean turned on the doorstep with a worried look on his face. They had walked a long way without jackets, after all.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Benny sniffled, coughing a little, "it's nothin'."  
"O..kay, but get to bed quick okay?"  
"Mh-hm cher, I will. Get home safe alright?"

Cas pulled up in the car and honked, earning him a loud bark from the back of the house. Benny managed to catch Tank by the collar before he ran out, and quick goodbye kisses got exchanged before Dean walked down towards the car and Benny closing the door. Dean was sure he heard Benny cough and sneeze behind it, making him a little worried if his date was catching a cold.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this might cross into too cute. especially since there will also be vomiting.

6 am and Dean was sitting on their usual bench. And Benny was not.

Benny had never been late before but it was no big deal, everyone could sleep in a little. Dean decided to work through his warm up routine, sure that Benny would come in any moment.

Only he didn't.

By 645 Dean realized he wasn't showing and left. He checked his phone no messages. He sent a quick text to Benny hoping the guy was okay. 

*****

It was almost noon and still no word and Dean was getting worried. The Benny he knew wouldn't just bail like this. Dean grabbed his keys and headed out. As he drove Dean was picturing every worst case scenario. Benny witnessed a murder and was scooped up by Witness Protection. Aliens. Big foot. A Charles Manson cult. Benny was sick of Dean. Ghosts.

He had to circle a couple times to find a parking spot that would fit the Impala. He walked slowly up to Benny's house, knowing he was dragging his feet, not sure what to expect. He opened the small gate in front of the house and looked up.

What he didn't expect to see Garth in what was clearly Benny's shirt.

Crap.

Dean was about to turn and walk away but Garth rushed up to him, "Hey man, this is darn lucky!"

"Oh?" Dean asked swallowing thickly.

"Sure," Garth grinned, "Benny's been muttering about missing your workout for the last few hours but he's too out of it to remember his password for his phone so there was no way for us to contact you."

Dean paused, "Too out of it?"

"Yup, looks like Norovirus." Garth looked down at himself, "Why I'm wearing the dope's clothes, he puked on me. Twice." Clearly though Garth bore his friend no ill will for it.

"Should I go check on him?" Dean asked looking at the front door.

"Nah man, that stuff is super contagious. Like mega so. He'll be better in a couple days." Garth started walking Dean out. "I'll check on him regularly. If you give me your number, I can keep you updated."

"Won't you get sick?" Dean couldn't help but worry a little about Garth, he looked like the type of guy a stiff breeze could take down. Dean typed his phone number into the phone Garth tossed to him.

"Nah, I just don't sick. Never have." Garth pocketed his phone, waved as he headed down the street.

Sick. That was it. Just sick. No aliens, no serial killers. No sick of Dean. Just sick.

Dean headed home, plotting out some stuff.

*****

Dean sat on his counter and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hey Dean, what you need?" Sam asked.

"Not you, put Jess on." Dean answered.

"What do you need Jess for?" Sam was curious.

Dean sighed, "well we need to finish our plans to kill you off for the insurance money so that we can run away together and live on an island. I promise we'll name the kid Sam. Just put her on."

"Fine." Sam got Jess.

"Hey Dean what's up?" Jess asked cheerfully.

"Norovirus." Dean said with no preamble.

"Ouch, that stuff is nasty. Basically flu from hell. You think you've been exposed?" Jess worked as an emergency room nurse and would have seen it all.

"Maybe, but it's not about me. How do I help make someone better?" Dean asked hopping off his counter and poking about his apartment.

"The big concern is fluids, it's really easy to get dehydrated with how much you body is expelling fluids. From both ends."

"Gross." Dean winced.

"Yup. A little plain food, crackers, broth. Gingerale, even something like Gatorade can help. Then really just rest and feeling cozy. Maybe a heating pad for the abs, they get sore with all the heaving." Jess explained. Dean was writing notes.

"Thanks Jess that helps a lot." Dean said.

"No problem. You take care of Charlie." Jess said, assuming that was who was sick. She hung up before Dean could correct her.

Dean looked at his list and then checked his freezer. There were two chicken carcasses. Excellent. He got to work.

*******

He didn't make it back to Benny's until six and Garth met him on the porch. Dean wished he had had something fancier like a picnic basket, but the large amazon box would have to do. Garth took the box inside and Dean waited on the porch with a small bag.

 

Benny was hunkered down on the couch wrapped in the old quilt his gran had made him, exhausted but happy that it had been thirty minutes since he had puked. Garth had tried to just him to eat or drink something earlier but had no luck. He hoped this would at least restore some of Benny's spirits. A sick Benny was a mopey, cranky fella.

Benny peeked his eyes over the edge of the quilt at the large box Garth dropped on the floor. "What'cha got there buddy?" Benny coughed a little, bile filling his mouth but he swallowed it back down.

Garth smiled, "Seems like Dean put together a get well box for you, since I wouldn't let him in."

Benny perked up as much as he was able - which meant his head sort of lifted from the pillow and one hand pulled out from under the blanket and made a vague grabbing motion. "Can you open it for me?" Benny asked pouting that he didn't have the strength to do it himself. Garth rolled his eyes at the dramatics but happily did as asked. He cracked open the box and started pulling stuff out. A snuggie. An actual Batman snuggie. Gatorade and saltines. A thermos with a post it that said _homemade mild broth._ Some comic books, a usb stick, a heating pad, and...

"Is that a walkie talkie?" Benny asked. He tried to clear his throat, his voice was hoarse from all the throwing up.

"Yup." Garth briefly left the room to grab Benny's laptop. He jacked the stick in and put it on the table close to Benny. He tossed the walkie talkie onto Benny's lap. "See you tomorrow morning. Unless you want me to stay the night."

"Nah man, go home." Benny waved his friend off.

Garth left and smiled when he saw Dean sitting on the porch steps. He winked and headed out.

Benny picked up the walkie talkie and turned it on. "Hello?" he rasped into it.

"Hi Benny." Dean voice came through. "Garth said you're super contagious and wouldn't let me in. But I wanted to check on you. Your porch is pretty comfy."

"Sorry you were left hanging at the gym, I was busy covering multiple rooms of my house in puke." Benny apologized.

"Hey no biggie." Dean said easily, enjoying the crackling of using old tech.

"We could just talk on our phones." Benny said.

Dean laughed, "When Sam was 6 he got sick, and mom had to quarantine him. Actually posted Dad guard at the door to stop me going in. But she bought us these walkie talkies so that Sam wouldn't feel lonely. We used them whenever one of us got sick. I just thought it would be nice."

Benny smiled a little, "I guess it is a nice gesture chief. Even with your dad standing guard, how many times did you break in?"

"Twice." He could hear Dean's smirk, "Once because I may have slipped a laxative into the coffee I brought him, and once because I scaled the house and climbed in through the window. But I fell on my way out, broke my arm. Totally worth it." Benny laughed a little but then groaned - laughing hurt. Dean continued, "Have you had fluids or food?" 

Benny shuddered a little. "No, don't trust my stomach."

"If you eat two crackers and a few sips of broth, I'll tell you what I'm wearing." 

Benny laughed but grabbed the crackers.

They spoke for a couple hours and Benny only had to go throw up once. When he slowly made his way back he folded up the quilt for an extra pillow and slid into the snuggie. He sank into the couch and yawned.

"You need to sleep?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm awake." Benny protested, sounding like any 5 year old.

"Sure you are. I'm going to head out. On that usb, you want the second file. Night Benny, feel better, k?"

"Night cher." Benny said. "Thanks for this."

"Over and out." Dean said, leaving the porch, legs stiff from sitting so long.

 

Benny saw there were two files: On Your Feet and Now to Sleep. He clicked open the second one and realized that Dean had made him a lullaby playlist. He looked at the track listing.

1\. [Redemption Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSluIrqj4IU) \- Joe Strummer and Johnny Cash

2\. [Wild Horses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFLJFl7ws_0) \- The Rolling Stones

3\. [The Weight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WmlUXsjSv8) \- Wilco, Nick Lowe, Mavis Staples

4\. [Thirteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pte3Jg-2Ax4) \- Big Star

5\. [Patience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3X_ZpL_Hxc) \- Guns N' Roses

6\. [Heat of Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO8kTRv4l3o) \- Neil Young

7\. [Androgynous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8J9WssSj7Q) \- The Replacements

8\. [Girl from the North Country](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV86ZtvjSds) \- Roseanne Cash

9\. [Baby it You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te3592iafMs) \- Smith

10\. [Ballrooms of Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCUIuCuzdII) \- T.Rex

Benny was mellow as he reached the last track, ready to sleep but not wanting to miss a song. It was a far more romantic list than he would have thought Dean would put together. And just a little forlorn, always with an edge. He wondered what that meant. If that meant anything.

It reached the last track:

11\. [Hey Jude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDdI7GhZSQA) \- The Beatles

Benny was surpised at the slightly peppier closing but still as the song neared the end he was drifting off. But then there was a bit of static and Dean's voice.

 _I know that might have been an odd pick to close on but my mom always sang it to me when I had a nightmare or was sick. So I put it there. But this should help finish putting you to sleep. Unless you're already asleep. God I hope you are asleep and don't hear this_.

and then there was Dean, singing [Crazy Love.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oj3xFAML0M)

Benny fell asleep and dreamt of soft voices and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist On Your Feet will show up at some point in one of my chapters perhaps or if it doesn't I promise I will add it as a separate coda to the story.


	14. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: mention of alcohol, violence.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's a bit darker, this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. It's also from Benny's POV, moreso than Dean's this time.

After fighting the virus for about a week, Benny was feeling better. He had listened to Dean's playlist every night and a few of the evenings, Dean had come around to just talk on the walkie-talkies, sharing stories about their childhoods or just how many times Benny had had to puke that day. Garth had mocked Benny a little every day because of the obvious overly cute gesture, but always ended up saying how happy he was Benny had finally done something so nice for himself, getting together with Dean. 

Another week passed and Benny had returned to his gym finally, picking up slow with only training a few team-courses a day and a self-defense class in the evenings. Friday was approaching quick and he knew he had to get back in shape, back to 100%. He had a match coming up in his MMA league, planned months before. He was scared to not be ready from the illness and his bones still felt like they were aching. When his boxing-buddies asked if he was ready for it, he didn't exactly know. He just nodded.

Friday approached and Dean had made plans with Benny to come along to the fight to support him, alongside Garth and Ellen, even though Benny had protested. He wasn't exactly happy about the idea of Dean seeing him potentially get badly beat up. Dean insisted, and drove them to the arena too. They exchanged long, silent kisses outside the locker room for twenty minutes before Benny had to get changed and get warmed up. As his hand let go of Dean's he felt empty and scared, not exactly the best feeling before a fight.

***

"Boo!"  
"Too old Lafitte, should'a quit years ago!"  
"Flabby fuck didn't stand a chance"  
"He's so slow, I can't believe I bet on him."  
"Loser!"

He wasn't sure when he made it into the locker room, but the voices were still ringing inside his head. Everything was aching and he couldn't exactly open his eyes very far. He felt how someone was patting him down all over, drying off sweat and blood he presumed, doing their best to tip his head up and somehow establish contact with him.

Benny just nodded. 

Eventually the voices got tuned out and he sensed Garth's presence near him, alongside the ever tender hands of Ellen. His heart felt like it was tearing itself apart when he felt Dean's hands enclose around one of his, very gingerly. He couldn't hear anything really, only a mixture of muffled sounds, a loud ringing sound and the rush of his blood going through his head. 

He somehow lost consciousness when they started stitching a deep cut in his eyebrow.

***

Dean had driven Benny home, Garth and Ellen not far behind. All three of them had gotten Benny inside, Garth grabbing The Monster Dog before he could jump up and open some of Benny's stitching. As they let Tank outside in the yard for his nightly run, Benny got helped to the couch and was sat against a mountain of pillows. Benny still didn't really hear anything, his own thoughts and blood rushing through his brain more than the words spoken around him.

He felt Garth and Ellen rummaging his space and collecting stuff for Dean, probably fresh bandages and fruits for snacking. He felt Dean sit down next to him, a good seat away, and how those emerald eyes were frantically searching for some sort of response from him.  
After a while, Garth and Ellen were about to leave, Garth bringing Tank with him for the weekend to let Benny rest. He heard them near him, feeling a soft lick from Tank's huge tongue on a bruised knuckle. He thought he heard something about "being okay" and "be back tomorrow".

Benny just nodded.

***

Hours passed and Benny had curled up against the corner of his couch, holding a soft pillow between his stomach and his legs, supporting his chin on it. His eyes were closed and breathing calmly, mentally cataloging his injuries. Dean had turned on the TV and watched it, one eye glanced over on Benny almost constantly. They hadn't really talked, seeing as Benny still had a hard time hearing anything, but Dean didn't seem to take offense. Every time he had gotten out of his seat and returned, he had moved closer to Benny. They were practically hip by hip now, and even though his muscles ached Benny was happy to feel something against him that wasn't there to bring him pain.

"Benny?"

Dean almost whispered, worried eyes seeking Benny's half-open, swollen ones. Benny grunted, tilting his head slightly to finally make a little bit of contact with his surroundings. He was happy to have Dean there, but too torn up to be able to show it.

"Are you.. I mean, it's such a stupid question I know, I know you're not but- it's-.. are you okay?"

Benny's heart sunk so deep and quick it was more painful than a blow to the jaw. He'd much rather break all his ribs than hear the worry and pain in Dean's voice. It was exactly what he had feared about letting Dean come along to the fight, seeing him lose and get beat up like the washed-out fighter he was. 

"..'m okay.."  
"Just.. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry, but you seem.. upset. I wanna help Benny, just.. you can tell me anything, you know?"  
"..'m fine."

***

It took several more hours, morning nearing before Dean got Benny to speak some more. They had both drifted in and out of sleep, and Benny had somehow managed to bleed through the bandage on his eyebrow, staining the soft, white pillow under his head. When he saw it he growled and roared at it as he tossed it across the room with incredible force, waking Dean with a shock and his body punishing him for the rapid movement. 

"Benny?"  
"Fuck, god damnit-"

Benny howled and curled up on himself again, cringing and whimpering from the muscles screaming at him. He kept cursing under his breath, hands twisting into tightly curled fists occasionally, tears welling at the edges of his eyes. He felt Dean turn to face him, hands nearing but not touching him in any way. Benny whimpered a last time before tossing his head back against the back of the couch, breathing hard and warm tears streaming down.

"..Benny?.."  
"I'm so tired, Dean.."

Benny breathed out a shaky breath and allowed himself, for once, to let go of it all.

"I done everythin' I could to keep bein' strong. Done everythin' to be better than I ever was, do good, do right by people, do right by my Pa. I'm so tired 'n ain't no-one seein' it. Ever since Pa died I felt so fuckin' alone because he was everythin' I had for a while and if it wasn't for Garth 'n Ellen.."

Dean sucked in a breath and moved a little closer. Benny felt a warm hand on his arm, soothing him a little. He felt so weak for letting it all rush out of him now, but he was aching, in pain, scared. 

"I'm a loser, y'kno'? I done my best with what I was given 'n it ain't ever been enough."  
"You're not a loser-", Dean tried protesting, but Benny groaned and pulled his arm away. Dean's expression changed, looking very sad and worried now.

"I .. I know I got a job and I got a reputation in fightin', but I only ever done everythin' half-way. I could'a been a professional UFC fighter years ago if it wasn't for my god damn father 'n his god damn drinkin'-"

With tears streaming slowly, Benny opened up completely. He told Dean how insecure he had been about himself most of his life, having to live up to some expectation he wasn't sure where came from. He had done his best to stay on top of school but every failed class had earned him a disappointed father, who had lost his own job and started drinking. He had dreamed of fighting professionally all his life but had only faced problems every time he attempted it, the final straw being his father's decay into heavy drinking in his early 20's.  
Benny had had to work full time and took up fighting in the weekends for money too to sustain them both, eventually landing the job at the gym and convincing himself this was his dream. 

"Last year," he breathed out, a heavy sob pulling him before continuing, "I had just lost all my matches that spring 'n I'd gotten a stack of complaints concernin' my attitude at work. Garth 'n I had had a fight, which we never have. Ever. I found this uh, this little inner circle in the MMA circles that did these underground group cage fights.. which ain't really legal, but.."

He felt Dean tense up next to him, but he was listening intensely. 

"I went for a few months. It was like that stupid fight club movie thing. Never been so injured in my life. But at least I wasn't drinkin' like my Pa.."

A deep sigh.

"I.. I love my life as it is now. Please don't think I don't Dean, please. But I'm so tired of always fightin', always bein' strong. And besides Garth, Ellen 'n you, I ain't really got anyone anymore. My mamma's not really talkin' to me after Pa died, my sister too busy with her husband 'n kids.." 

Dean moved in completely then, resting his head next to Benny's and placing a warm arm carefully on top of Benny's, which where clinging onto a pillow.

"..and now I'm losing again, people thinkin' I'm too old 'n weak 'n useless.. And I don't wanna go down that road again."

A warm kiss picked up some of the tears from the side of his chin, mellow pain surging through his skin as it was pressed down gently. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip, curling a little up against Dean's body which was slowly encasing him more and more. Benny didn't think he'd ever feel this small.

"You're not weak Benny, you're not.. This fight, you just battled the god damn virus from Hell and you still knocked that Johnson dude to the ground multiple times. That's pretty strong in my book."

Benny laugh-sobbed and curled in completely under Dean's chin, feeling soft hands embrace his shoulders and pull him close.

"I'm here, okay babe?" Dean sighed, voice shaking a little, "You know, you pulled me out of a bit of a slump back when we met, actually.. And I'll be here to pull you up too. Promise. You're great and so fucking important to me. No matter how many fights you've lost, inside or outside that cage, you're still the strongest guy I know."

They ended up falling asleep curled up together, Benny's bleeding eyebrow staining Dean's flannel. Benny felt small and weak, but warm and safe at the same time. He would wake occasionally and feel the dark pit that had swallowed his heart that evening slowly vanish with every glance he got of Dean's calm, sweet face near his own. He curled down a final time against the stubbled jaw and breathed in the scent of Dean's fading cologne, his bruised and broken fingers painfully holding onto Dean's tank top - the one Benny gave him. 

He sighed a soft sigh and felt a final tear run down the side of his bruised, slightly bent nose. The feeling of someone against him like this was something he hadn't felt in a long time, and he only welcomed the feeling. He silently thanked himself for not staying at the fight club last year, for surviving long enough to get back up from his darkness and eventually meet the best person that had entered his life ever.

".. love ya cher. Thank you." Benny whispered as he drifted back to sleep. The warm morning sun was slowly sneaking in from the large window-doors near them.


	15. Bathing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man it's going to take a lot of work to follow that chapter that theprofoundblade wrote, damn that was good. This takes place right following no time lapses. The boys are getting closer to the sex but we ain't there yet ;)

Dean woke up slowly, trying to not move a lot as he could hear soft snores beside him.  He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. The first thing he noticed was the cut through the eyebrow. It had long stopped bleeding, but was crusty, blood having dripped down onto Benny's pillow. The bruising around the eye was darkening even more. There was a small cut in his lip, that Dean hadn't really noticed yesterday. He couldn't really see the rest of the damage as Benny had pulled a sheet over himself at some point, chilled even in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Dean shimmied back and eased himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from Garth asking if he should come over. Dean sent a quick reply back saying that he had Benny taken care of.

Garth replied,  _I'm glad. Beers are on me next time._

Dean smiled, he was really getting to like Garth. A quick examination of the kitchen found not a lot, but enough. He grabbed a pan and set to making some grilled cheeses. Dean hummed a little as he cooked.

 

Benny woke up alone. Just as he figured he would. He knew Dean was a nice guy, the nicest, so of course he stayed long enough for Benny to sleep before ditching him. He wondered if Dean would even come back to the gym at all, but if he was smart he'd find a new trainer, one not so past it all. Benny sighed and rolled over. "Fuck." he whispered as it seemed every muscle in his body protested. He knew nothing was broken, but sometimes pulls and bruises hurt even more. He swore some more as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean said at the door. Benny's head snapped up at that and he stared at Dean in shock. "I leave you for a few minutes to make you food and you decide to be an idiot and get up without any painkillers?" Dean stomped in and reached around to adjust and fluff pillows before picking up Benny's legs and pushing him back against the softness. "Stay there you idjit."

Dean left but came back with a tray of grilled cheese, some orange juice and a couple pills. "I didn't want to presume and go through your medicine cabinet but I always have some painkillers in my car."

"I wouldn't have minded." Benny said after swallowing the pills.

Dean just shrugged, "Mama raised me to be polite." He nibbed at a couple stale chips he found in the pantry. "Eat your sandwich."

Benny managed to get down half a sandwich and some chips. "I feel so gross and stiff."

"You should go soak in some hot water, that always helps me." Dean said moving the tray away. "I'll just be in the living room, once you're done maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Sure chief, sounds good." Benny waited until Dean was gone, so that he wouldn't see how much work it took for Benny to get moving.

 

25 minutes later and Dean still hadn't heard any water going, and it was a small house, he would have noticed. He checked the bedroom and Benny wasn't there. He made his way down the hall to the only closed door that had light shining under it.

"Hey, dude, don't mean to pry but are you okay? Do you need some help? Unless you are taking a crap, in which case I'm really sorry I bothered you." Dean rambled, flicking at his ring.

Benny laughed a little, "No chief, you didn't interrupt anything. I just..." there was a sigh.

Dean leaned on the door, "what babe?"

"I can't move my arms enough to pull my t-shirt off." Benny finally admitted.

Dean was silent for a minute. "Let me in." 

More silence. "Yeah, okay."

Dean walked slowly into the bathroom and saw Benny gripping the sink tight, head hanging down. He knew the guy was in a lot of pain, and didn't dare hug him, but gently placed his hand in the small of Benny's back, rubbed soothing circles. "My brother's girl - Jess - she's an er nurse, do I need to call her?"

"Nah, Garth and Ellen patched me up fine, Ellen's husband had been a bit of a bruiser and she's cleaned up more than one bar fight patron. Just strains and bruises. Just getting old, can't snap back anymore." Benny slowly straightened up and looked at Dean in the mirror.

Dean smiled, "You do look like crap. A little paler and we could mistake you for a zombie. I'd go all Rick Grimes on your ass." He winked.

"Aren't you just a ball of comfort?" Benny snarked.

"That what you really want?" Dean replied.

"Just want you."

"And here I am." Dean leaned in carefully and put a feather light kiss on Benny's shoulder. "Now let me draw you a bath and then we'll get you out of your clothes." Dean turned and really looked at the bathroom. "You don't have a tub."

"Hate baths, sit in your own dirt." Benny explained, "Spent a fortune putting that in. Totally worth it." Dean looked at the [glass shower enclosure](http://cdn2.hubspot.net/hub/265052/file-33457424-jpg/images/dsc_5564.jpg) with it's multiple shower heads and bench. His jaw dropped a little.

"Okay, that is a thing of beauty." He walked over and played with some nobs until the over head rain style shower head had hot but not scalding water coming out. He went back to Benny, "Now if I help can we ease your shirt off?"

"I'm not really sure." Benny admitted, put at ease but how matter of fact Dean was being about all of this.

"So we cut it off." Dean said, quickly running out and back with a pair of scissors from the kitchen.

"I've had this shirt for almost 20 years." Benny protested, covering the Pearl Jam logo with his hands. "I love this band."

"No you don't." Dean said easily, coming closer with the shears.

"Yes I do." Benny argued.

"No, you love your memories of them. You loved the fuck out of them when you were a teenager, hell you were the dude who said you liked them more than Nirvana. But in your early twenties you branched out more music wise and they fell by the wayside a bit. And then itunes had the album Ten on sale one day and you said, damn I love this album and you bought it. Only anytime it comes up on your playlist, you hit fast forward and say not in the mood today. You've said that for the last 7 years." 

Benny just looked at Dean. Looked down at his shirt, and looked at Dean again.

"You know I'm right." Dean smiled. He was always right when it came to people and music.

"Yeah, you are." Benny agreed a little sheepish at the truth of it.

Dean cut at the shoulders and the t-shirt slid down. eased it over Benny's hips, pulling down sweats and boxers at the same time. Dean knelt and steadied Benny as Benny stepped out of the pile of clothes. They both ignored how close Dean was to Benny's cock. Dean stood and went over to open the shower door. Benny stepped in and under the gentle spray. He moaned as the water hit his head, Dean having made it the perfect temperature. He startled a little at the feel of someone at his back. He had sure Dean would have left at that point.

Benny turned and there was a naked Dean right beside him. Standing very close. "Hey chief, you planning something?" Benny's wink was a little ruined by how blackened his eyes were.

Dean didn't say anything just pushed Benny towards the bench. Benny sat and Dean turned on the second shower head, so that Benny still had warm spray working on his shoulders even sitting. Dean grabbed a washcloth and lightly soaped it up. Benny closes his eyes and Dean washed away the last bit of blood on Benny's face. Dean rinsed out the cloth and added more soap, drawing it in circles over Benny's shoulder and arms. He worked his way down to Benny's fingers. He gently and carefully washed each finger, Benny was almost purring from the attention.

Dean eased down to his knees and worked from Benny's toes up. Neither man said anything during this. Just the sound of water surrounding them. Dean pulled Benny upright to stand back under the main spray, soaking his hair. He poured in a little shampoo and massaged Benny's head, eventually tipping it back to rinse away the soap.

Benny was the one to break the silent spell. "I had thought you had left. When I woke up and you weren't there."

Dean had grabbed a small vial of a woodsy smelling oil and was rubbing it into Benny's shoulders while they stood under the spray, "Why would I go?"

"Why would you stay?" was Benny's counter. Dean worked his way around to the front of Benny, held his face in his slick fingers. Made sure that Benny was looking him dead in the eye.

"Because I didn't suck in my stomach once while in here with you." Dean gently kissed Benny. 

"That's it? That's enough to keep you here?" Benny was a little confused. But desperately didn't want Dean to let go.

"You have no idea." Dean said, turning the water off. He left the shower first, quickly drying off and throwing a towel around his waist. He held out a towel for Benny and dried him off with the same care that he had taken in washing him. They went back to the bedroom where Benny directed Dean to finding clean pj bottoms for them both. They left shirts off. Dean helped Benny into the sweats and they went out to the living room couch.

Dean set a movie to play,  _Singing in the Rain_. 

"You are such a softie." Benny said.

"You want something different?" Dean asked.

"Nah this suits fine." Benny was sore enough that they couldn't cuddle, but Dean dragged Benny's feet onto his lap and as they watched the movie, kept rubbing Benny's feet and calves.

It was the big dream sequence and Benny finally said, "Next time you are on your knees in front of me, I'm hoping it will be a lot more fun." He watched Gene Kelly lift a gorgeous Cyd Charisse.

"Me too." Dean agreed.

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie.

"Do I get to know why you have a Calvin and Hobbes tattoo on your ass?" 

Benny had just enough strength to throw a pillow at Dean's head.


	16. Eating Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Morning came around again and Benny had a little more mobility, able to go to the bathroom on his own during the night. Dean left him in the warm bed after pressing soft kisses next to the still swollen eyebrow and trotted down the little hall to the kitchen, finding a few eggs in the fridge. As he started frying the eggs and checked up on the toast he was toasting in the oven, he heard soft footsteps from the hallway. Even before he looked up, his smile was wide and his cheeks were warm, so excited to be in his boyfriend's house in the morning like had they been together forever.

"Mornin' cher," Benny mumbled as he moved in behind Dean, leaning his head against Dean's shoulders, "sorry I ain't the one cookin' for you.."  
"Mm don't worry about it babe, cooking is my specialty, remember?" Dean chuckled, plating the sunny-side eggs on the plates next to the stove. 

As they sat and ate their breakfast in the couch, shoulder to shoulder, the door got unlocked and a series of howls and loud barks ensured that they knew Tank was home. Oh, and Ellen and Garth came by too, of course.

Benny's friends commented on the mess of the place and jokingly talked of Dean and Benny as two bachelors. Garth goes to pick up the last few of Tank's things from his car as Ellen walks with Dean into the kitchen, leaving Benny to snuggle with his Monster Dog on the couch for a bit.

"So," Ellen starts, taking notice as Dean starts to wash the plates and the pan used earlier, "taking good care of him huh?"  
"Mh-hm. I try, anyway."  
"Good. Good. Garth thinks it'd be best Benny stayed away from work for at least a week still. He looks better, but not-"  
"-great. No. He's still pretty banged up."

Dean dried off the plates and turned to look at Ellen, soft smile on his face. He appreciated how much Ellen and Garth really cared for Benny and after what Benny told him the night after he fight, he appreciated them even more.  
Ellen looked through the fridge and cupboards, noticing the lack of everything. 

"Oh dear, you boys ain't gonna survive long on dust," she sighed, "I can bring you something maybe, before I open the bar-"  
"Ah, no, really Ellen, I can go. I work from home, so, I can pick up some things from my place and stock up here, make sure he's well fed and healing."  
"You're so good for him Dean," Ellen sighed again, supporting one hand on the counter-top and the other on her hip, "Can't tell you how happy I am you started dating. It's been years since he's been smiling so much."

Dean just nodded with a smile back, laughing a little under his breath. Everything had happened pretty quick but it didn't feel unnatural to him, and he was only happy that Benny's friends trusted him this much.

They all had a little chat before leaving Benny with Tank in the couch. Garth promised to call Ash and tell him Benny was going to be gone for a week, and it earned him an earnest smile and a weak hug from Benny. Ellen hugged the burly man as well, whispering something in his ear and got a kiss on the cheek in return, those blue eyes shining with happiness and full cheeks pressed up in a glowing smile. Dean left a little while after, promising to bring Benny lots of food, snacks and that he would pack to stay with him that week. Dean wasn't sure he was ever going to get such a warm kiss again.

Dean went home to pack, filling a large duffel bag with clothes and even packed some of his spices and cutting-knives, along side his laptop. He knew he had to write a long post to make up for not posting all weekend, but didn't mind. If he was going to be working in the comfort of Benny's couch, then he'd gladly write all night.

He came back to Benny' place to be greeted by Tank slobbering all over him, deep huffs and semi-barks questioning why he ever left. Benny was sleeping on the couch, clearly not hearing Tank, and after Dean unloaded all his things in the kitchen he tippy-toed around the couch to let Monster Dog out and run. 

Evening came by and as Dean was cooking a big comfort meal - Italian meatballs in a creamy tomato-sauce and pasta - Benny shuffled in the kitchen, big hands holding around Dean's waist from behind. Dean chuckled and turned his head over his shoulder, getting a slow kiss. Benny mumbled something about starving and Dean just smiled again, more than content to feed his boyfriend a good, hearty meal. 

They ate in the couch again, Benny leaned slightly against Dean's shoulder while Tank was in his lap. He was watching some old sitcom, laughing occasionally and cringing right after, abs still sore and ribs still bent. Dean was typing on his laptop, eating in-between, eyes shifting from his screen to the TV and lastly Benny's laughing, smiling face next to him, so happy to see he was feeling better. 

After watching Frasier forever, Dean decided they should watch a movie and share a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Benny rolled out of the couch slowly, shuffling to the porch doors and letting Tank run outside again, letting some fresh air inside. He returned to the couch in a just as slow pace and turned on Netflix, browsing a little. When Dean returned with the pint and two spoons, they decided on Django Unchained after Dean commenting on loving anything Western. Benny promised to turn up the southern accent a little for him.

Dean opened the pint and adjusted on the couch, back against a corner of the couch. Benny leaned his back down against Dean's chest and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing as he relaxed his back. Dean curls an arm around Benny's shoulders and holds him tight, giving Benny a spoon. Just before he scooped up the first taste, Benny noticed the flavor.

"Chubby Hubby?" he says, mockingly, "You tryin' to make a point darlin'?"

Dean just laughed and scooped Benny a spoonful, guiding the spoon gently into Benny's mouth.

"Nahh. I wouldn't mind if you were my Chubby Hubby though," he grins, not really thinking of what he said till it was too late. Benny just hummed back in approval, whether it was the ice cream or the comment, Dean didn't know.

They lay for a while, sharing the ice cream, Benny ironically melting more and more into Dean's arms. At some point he manages to turn around and lay on his side, slow, cold kisses getting exchanged between their tastes of the ice cream. Eventually Dean puts the pint down and adjusts a little in his position, throwing one leg around Benny's thick thigh and feeling himself warm up more and more, their cold tongues playing in stark contrast. 

"Chubby Hubby," Benny laughed almost breathlessly between a sloppy kiss, "you're a prize ain't ya."  
"Mmh," Dean hums back, pressing himself a little tighter against Benny, "I think I'm adorable."

Their tongues kept playing and arms started moving around quicker, Benny somehow managing to get under Dean's t-shirt and brushing tenderly against Dean's ribs. Dean gasped into the sensation and rutted forward, his cock hard and strained in his jeans. Benny chuckled from Dean's reaction and pushed forward too, creating friction for them both between moans and sloppy kisses.

Their humping became quicker and quicker, Dean vocally approving as Benny grabbed his hair slightly, their other hands carting across their bodies. Benny moved down and started sucking under Dean's jaw, earning himself another long thrust against him and he groaned loudly in return.

Just as Dean dipped his hand under Benny's waistband, they heard the front door get unlocked. Both of them frantically moved up to sit a little and looked towards the door, lips plush and red and pants still strained as Garth sauntered in with a box in his hands.

"Hey fellas," Garth chirped, closing the door with his foot, "Me and Ellen made you a little goodie-box since you're staying in all week so wanted to come by with it! What are we watching, Django Unchained? Man that movie's so great-"

Benny groaned very loudly and dropped down on the couch, sighing deep as Dean started laughing. Garth put down the box on the kitchen table and looked confused at Dean who was laughing so hard and almost fell down the couch from Benny pushing him off with a displeased grunt. Meanwhile the pint of Chubby Hubby was getting tiny licks on the outside from Tank, looking equal amounts of confused and sneaky as he tried to run away with it. Dean managed to stop him before he could get a taste, however.


	17. Wearing a Different Style of Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the boys aren't going to be having sex here. because it's fun to make them suffer.  
> and this ended up longer than I thought it would.  
> also the prompt was used more to make other things happen rather than being super about the different style clothing.

In the end it was another two weeks before Dean and Benny were able to work out together again. Dean made [whole wheat blueberry scones](http://www.yummyhealthyeasy.com/2014/08/blueberry-scones.html) to celebrate. They were easing back in and didn't go their full routine, but were pleased with the results.

They were sitting on the bench, Benny unwrapping Dean's hands, kissing each bit of palm as it was exposed when Dean's phone blared out, "Hey Assbutt." Dean ducked his head in embarrassment. 

"Assbutt." Benny just said.

"It's a text from Cas. Hold on." Dean grabbed his phone, read the messaage and quickly typed something back. He looked at Benny and smiled, "I was wondering if you had any plans for this Friday night?"

Benny thought about it, even if he did he would change them for Dean, but..."Well my supermodel girlfriend was going to come over with three of her bffs and we were going to party all night long."

Dean just threw his hand wraps at his Benny. "Right and I'm going on tour with Gaslight Anthem next week."

That surprised Benny, "You like Gaslight Anthem?"

"Jess got me into them. [American Slang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAqbnTKQBIY) is a bitching song. Sing it at karoke sometimes." Dean said easily.

"You do have a wonderful voice." Benny said quietly. It was the first time either had mentioned the track at the end of the playlist.

Dean flicked at his ring a bit before leaning in to give Benny a quick kiss. "Thanks babe. But back to the original question. You busy on Friday night."

"Only with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7. Be prepared to not get back home until late the next morning."

"Cool." Benny was very down with whatever Dean was doing. Especially if it involved overnight.

******

Dean rolled up to Benny's house right on time to see Benny already waiting outside, a small bag at his feet. Benny got into the car and kissed Dean's cheek.

"So what are the plans Chief?" Benny asked as Dean pulled out.

"Well, it will take us half an hour to get there, probably about another hour to help get everything set up and then the chaos will begin." Dean said happily as he got on the overpass. "Thanks for agreeing to help out with this." Dean gestured to the back of the car and that's when Benny noticed the food bins.

Benny was thoroughly confused, "What did I agree to help out with?"

"The library haunted house thing." Dean said.

"Dean, I have no idea what you are talking about. I thought you were having me stay over the night." Benny noticed that they had taken an exit that would lead into the country.

"I told you about this a couple weeks ago." Dean was sure of it.

"Did you perhaps tell me about it while I was taking all the painkillers and exhausted from the flu and the fight?"

"No, I -" Dean sighed, "Crap you were asleep I bet. Crap. Crap, crap, crap." Dean started furiously tapping his finger on the wheel.

"Breathe," Benny said reassuringly, "This isn't what I expected but I'm sure it will be fun, so how about you tell me what's going on."

Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, Cas and his scary ass coworker Meg run this reading boot camp for kids in middle school. It starts in September and is free to anyone who signs up. But they have to read two assigned books a month and hand in reports or projects. You can drop out at anytime, but the kids who make it all the way through to the end of the school year get a prize. It's to encourage reading and promote various skills, help them get ready for high school. This year the kids read mystery, horror, a couple true crime history books, the dark knight, stuff like that. The prize is an overnight stay in a haunted house in the country. Which just happens to be Meg's home. I'm providing the food and there will be all night scary movies outside, games with prizes like gift cards, more books and stuff."

"We're playing babysitter to..."

"20." Dean said helpfully.

"20 middle schoolers out at a haunted house in the country." Benny laughed, it was pretty much the exact opposite of anything that he thought might happen that night. "Anything else I should know?"

Dean grinned, "There is a dress code. We'll change after we help set up. I have your uniform." Dean hit the gas as they turned onto the quiet country road. "This is going to be awesome."

*******

Benny helped Dean set up his food tables, loaded with zombie cookies,[ little severed head on a pike cake pops](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS7xnJwwGDBPC9dOrKkPFXKkeGUk0juHXIxT9-OakQCbbjPJjro) and more gross but tasty snacks. There were black napkins and crazy decorations and basically it looked like halloween even though it was summer. 

Benny was happily humming as he worked when he felt something sharp press into his back. He stilled immediately.

"I don't like strangers in my home." A woman's voice said. "Tell me why I shouldn't carve out your spine right here and now."

"Hey demon bitch, leave my boyfriend alone." Dean called out walking into the room with a bowl to make punch in, "Cas vetted him, he's cool." Dean started mixing pop and juice together, making sure it was a nice dark red blood colour.

"Oh, okay." The voice warmed up quite a bit and the thing pushed into his back was removed. "Hi I'm Meg. I work with Cas."

Benny slowly turned and looked down at the woman. She was short and in her hand was a -

"You threatened me with a spork."

She shrugged, "So taking out your spine would have required some muscle." Meg looked at Dean, "Get in gear, kids should be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah, cool your jets." Dean waved a hand at her.

She walked away, flipping Dean off as she went.

"Okay, she's allowed near kids?" Benny was aghast.

"Oh sure, they love her. The library keeps trying to suspend her, but Cas doesn't let it stick and the kids tend to revolt when she's gone. Meg treats them like people. Plus she comes up with ideas like this. She's fine. Scary but fine. Only a couple of the arrests have ever stuck."

"One day, I'll convince her to marry me." Cas said walking in. "Hi Benny, glad you could help out."

"You want to marry her?" Benny just couldn't picture it.

"Yup, on the days I don't want her dead. Well maybe on those days too. Figure I'll wear her down by the time we're 50."

"Have faith in yourself, I'm figuring 45." Dean said supporting his best friend, "That guy you've been boning going to be here?"

"Nah, that's done." Cas said easily.

Benny thought about asking but didn't want to know. It was only then that he realized that Cas was in a crushed velvet robe and held a pipe. "Why do you look like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Have to dress to theme." was all Cas said. "And speaking of..."

"We know, just go out front to meet the kids." Dean said grabbing two of the bags they had brought in with them.

"Here's your gear for tonight." Dean said cheerfully, "There's a bathroom just down there."

 

"Punisher." Benny stared down at himself. "You put me in Punisher footie pajamas." 

"Awesome, isn't it?" Dean grinned.

"How come you get Batman?" Benny grumbled.

"Because I am Batman." Dean said very seriously.

"So 20 middle schoolers, a scary ass demon woman, and I'm in footie pajamas."

"And meeting my brother and his girl." Dean said quickly before running out of the house to hide behind the arriving kids.

"Dean!" Benny yelled, but his boyfriend was gone. Benny walked over to the food and grabbed one of the cake pop heads and bit into it viciously, imagining it was Dean the whole time.

"And you thought I was bad." Meg said showing up out of nowhere beside him. Benny jumped and saw her dressed in devil pajamas. "Of course you are wearing that." was all he could say.

"Hey, I'm bad to the bone." Meg grabbed Benny's hand, "Come on help me set up the movie screen outside."

It turned out the screen was a large white sheet tied to trees. Benny could hear all sorts of noise at the front of the house. "Your place really haunted?" Benny asked down to Meg who was steadying his ladder.

"So they say. Floors sometimes creak a little more than they should, an extra shadow on the wall, footsteps when I'm alone."

"You ain't scared?" Benny asked coming down. They moved the ladder to the other tree.

Meg smiled, "Whatever's here, is a lot more scared of me." 

Benny could believe that. He finished tying the last knot.

"Ask what you really want to ask."

"What's the brother like?" Benny asked quietly. He could hear kids getting closer, Dean's giant happy laugh echoing in the space.

"I hate the moose, but there's like three people I like. Jess is a decent sort, patched up Cas well when he had his fall about a year ago." Benny looked down and saw the soft smile on her face.

"You really going to make him wait until your 50?"

Meg punched Benny in the kidney, light but it hurt like hell. "New guy, not your business. I might not despise you, don't ruin the moment. Worry about meeting the in-laws. That Dean hasn't told about you - at all." Meg was almost skipping to the house, "Footie pjs make a great first impression."

Benny looked down at himself. Fuck. Maybe he could hide upstairs. He saw a curtain twitch. Or maybe not.

 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as Sam and Jess pulled up amidst all the kids being dropped off. Dean had been worried they'd have to bail due to the pregnancy, but Jess had been looking forward to the night too much to let throwing up at all hours of the day get in the way.

"Dean, nice outfit." Sam said, getting out of the car in black sweats. 

Dean pouted, "You didn't dress right." He hugged Jess who was wearing a cute zombie pajama set.

"Sure I did." Sam grinned before dropping a hockey mask over his face. "Jason." He even pulled out a plastic machete.

Dean smiled, it was pretty good.

"Slow down Ben!" Cas yelled as a kid covered in fake blood ran by being chased by a girl who was clearly Lizzie Borden. "This may have been ill advised." Cas hugged Sam and Jess. "Benny's hiding in the kitchen." Cas stared Dean down.

Sam looked at Cas, "You have another new boyfriend?"

Meg came hopping out, "Oh good, I didn't miss it yet." She bounced on her toes a little.

Dean glared, "Shouldn't you be watching the kids?"

"Sorry boy wonder, I ain't missing this." she retorted.

Cas handed his fake pipe to Meg who took it automatically. He then put a shoulder into her stomach and carried her inside. The kids all started cheering and shouting. "Get a flashlight and get ready for the scavanger hunt." They all heard Cas yell. There was more high pitched yelling. And stomping of feet.

It was enough to drive Benny out of the house and onto the front porch. Meg waving her deadly spork at him had also helped push him out. He stood on the porch and took a deep breath. Walked down the steps to stand by Dean. "Hey there, I'm Benny, pleased to meet you. Heard a fair bit about you both." He nodded a little to Jess, "Congrats on the upcoming wee one."

"Thank you, I'm Jess. Do you work at the library too?" Jess held out her hand and Benny kissed it not even thinking.

Sam glowered a little and Dean snickered. "Trying to make a good impression?"

"Last I checked, nothing wrong with being a gentleman to a beautiful woman." Benny replied. He held out his hand to Sam, "pleased to meet you. Dean told me about your permanent job - that's a wonderful thing." Sam stared at the hand and then gave it a brief shake.

"Funny, Dean's not told us anything about you." Sam crossed his arms.

"I was made to realize that just a little bit ago." Benny leveled a look at Dean, who looked really nervous. Benny watched his thumb start to flick at the ring and he sighed. He grabbed the fingers and put a kiss on the palm. "Pissed that you haven't told them anything. But I'm still here, k?" Dean nodded and kissed Benny's jaw, "I'll go help with the kids while you punch your way out of this." Benny left the three alone.

"Dean." Sam's eyes tracked the guy back into the house. A guy who had a lot of shoulder and just looked like a bruiser.

"That's Benny." Dean tried to smile.

"We figured that out. Want to tell us who Benny is?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "My boyfriend."

Jess clapped her hands, "Woo for new hot boyfriends!"

Sam gave her epic bitch face, "He's not that hot."

"He really, really is." Dean said. His face got dreamy, "He's got great tattoos and in his fighting shorts..." Dean sighed and Jess just laughed at him.

"Fighting shorts?" Sam asked. Dean got them all walking towards the house, it wasn't fair to let the family drama affect their babysitting.

"He's an MMA fighter, though mostly teaches these days. Individual lessons, self defense classes, kids. Boxes and does Jiu Jitsu."

"How'd you even meet a guy like that?" Sam asked. They cut through the house following the screaming and flashlight beams into the back yard.

"Ran into him. It was awkward, but then we started talking and kept running into each other at places and then...boyfriend." Dean saw Benny haul up one of the boys so he could grab a note pinned to a tree. "He's a great guy Sam."

"This shouldn't have been how I found out about him." Sam replied.

"I know, but every time I went to tell you it just something came up or I don't know. I chickened out."

"Why?" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder gave it a squeeze.

"Because he matters." Dean finally said.

"OOOOOhhhhhh." Sam and Jess said at the same time and smirked.

"Shaddup." Dean ran away from them to go light the fire for smores.

 

It was dark, the only light from the fire, and Meg was telling ghost stories. Everyone was suitably frightened. Especially when Cas jumped out of the trees, rattling chains. Benny made sure there were a few kids between him and Dean, helping put together the messy snacks.

"Are you Dean's boyfriend?" A girl asked.

"I am." Benny replied handing her a speared marshmallow.

"Dean's a dork. But cool. A cool dork." Benny looked over and saw him making faces at kids while rubbing Jess's feet. It was a reasonable summation.

"He is." Benny agreed.

"He also screws up a lot, because he worries too much what people think about him." the girl added.

"How the hell do you know that? You're 12." Benny looked at the girl.

"He's my big brother." Benny was quite confused. "I signed up for the big sisters program but they didn't have anyone that matched with me. Meg bullied the director until they signed me up with Dean.  I'm Krissy. He takes me fishing, we hang out with Charlie, it's fun. He's teaching me to cook."

Benny looked over at Dean and couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He couldn't help but be enamoured of the guy.

"You are so sunk for him. You should make him suffer for the screw up. But let him know in the end it's cool." Krissy grabbed the almost burnt marshmallow and went to Meg for some graham crackers.

Once all the kids had made their fill Meg called out that it was movie time. All the kids moved over grabbing sleeping bags and blankets and settling in. Meg started to project The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Why are you showing a kid's movie Miss Masters?" one boy yelled.

"Because Clarence loves it, so sit down and shut up. Bucket of Blood will be up after that." Cas grinned his small happy grin at Meg for putting on his favourite movie first. Benny watched them settle over to the side, not really touching, but clearly somehow a unit. 

Dean brought over a bunch of blankets and pillows. "This seat taken?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, come on down." Dean collapsed beside him. They watched the big opening number in silence.

"Thanks for getting footies with some traction. Came in handy in the trees." Benny looked at Dean, "Might have preferred not meeting your family in footie pajamas though."

"Yeah, maybe I should have warned you." Dean admitted. He decided to come clean. "I told them what you do for a living, but I was vague on how we met."

"Why?" 

Dean sighed, "Because I don't want them to know that I'm working out. Not until I lose all the weight. Don't want them to make fun of my lack of progress." 

Benny looked at his boyfriend, thought about what the young girl had said. "Dean, those Batman pjs are a size too big on you."

"No they're my current size." Dean protested.

Benny grabbed the fabric at the waist and pulled showing how much space there was. "Dean, cher, you've been doing great. You just don't see it."

"Huh." Dean stared at all the fabric Benny was gripping. Benny let go and pulled Dean close wrapping them together in a light blanket. 

Benny kissed Dean's neck. "I like you Dean. Stay as you are, gain weight, lose weight, I just like  _you._ Be nice if you could get on board with that."

"I'm trying." Dean snuggled in. "Am I forgiven?"

"For having me meet your brother, the most important person in your life, without warning, wearing Punisher footie pajamas, while babysitting 20 strange kids at the haunted house of a very scary woman, when I had thought maybe tonight was going to be about you and me having sex? Not even remotely." Benny kissed Dean again. "But, cher, doesn't meet I don't care a whole hell of a lot for you."

"Okay, when you put it like that -" 

"Oh you mean the truth?" Benny interrupted.

"Maybe I didn't think it all through." Dean laughed a little. "But I like how much we end up outside watching movies together. That part's good isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Benny agreed.

******

It was just past dawn when Dean heard a soft noise. ccchhh ccchhh aaahhh aahhh. cccchhhh ccch cchhh aaahh ahhh. He opened his eyes to see a hockey mask and a machete swinging down. He screamed loud and long, scrambling out of his blankets. Benny pulled the mask that Sam had lent him off as all the kids collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Okay, now I forgive you." Benny said, pleased with the prank.

"I was faking." Dean yelled standing up.

"I got it recorded." Meg said gleefully.

Dean looked at Benny. He pulled the hood of his footie pjs on so that it looked like Batman's mask. "I'm going to get you." He ran to attack Benny, who let himself be tackled. 

Cas sprayed them with a hose and reminded Dean he needed to get breakfast going for all the kids before they left.

Two hours later it was all done and the Impala was packed up.

Sam and Jess had already left, saying they wanted to do dinner one night with Dean and Benny, their goodbyes a lot warmer than their hellos.

Just as Benny was about to get in, Meg handed him a bag, "Thanks for helping out. Sorry Dean ambushed you like that."

"You sorry for planning to cut out my spine with a spork?" Benny asked.

"Nope. Still might do it, we'll see." Meg winked, "Bye loser!" She called to Dean.

"See ya hellspawn." Dean cheerfully replied.

They drove back to the city and Benny saw that he had the From Hell trade paperback, a coffee gift card, and some temporary tattoos of devils.

"I like her." Benny said.

"She's horrible."

"You like her too." Benny was smiling.

"I'll never admit it." Dean said, turning on the stereo. Highway to Hell came blaring out as they hit the interstate.

It hadn't been the night Benny expected, but it had been pretty great. He just hoped that he might actually get laid sometime this year.

 


	18. Doing Something Together (Cooking/Staying Together For The Weekend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Another few weeks passed and the boys got a firmer routine with their morning workouts and had been out on a few lunch-dates as well. Benny's schedule was getting packed again and in a month and a half he had another match, which he dreaded after his last one. Dean was supportive and they had even sparred a few times at the gym, feeling on his own body that his boyfriend was exceptionally strong, especially when he tried.

This morning they were skipping rope and throwing flirty eyes and lip-licks across the floor while people were passing. Benny had lost a few clients after they had seen Dean and him kiss when Dean was leaving one afternoon, but the rest of the gym was supportive and actually loved all the energy and happiness Dean seemed to bring to Benny, even just by showing up in the mornings. 

"Crap," Dean muttered as he dropped his skipping rope and bent down to support himself on his legs, "I can't do anymore Benny-"  
"No problem chief," Benny huffed back, still jumping fast and well-paced, "get a drink. I'll be over in a sec." 

Except Benny didn't make it over. He was asked by one of his clients to do a few rounds with him, and Benny accepted, winking at Dean cockily as he made it up in the ring.  
Dean watched from the sidelines as Benny and the client danced, throwing punches. Dean could tell Benny was holding back, but ultimately the client 'won' the match as Benny took a blow to the jaw without a faceguard. As he stumbled back down the ring, Dean came over with some water and a towel.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Benny grunted, "he ain't too strong. Just a bit sore still, for some reason."  
"You were holding back though, I could tell."  
"I gotta. Can't go all out on these guys, y'know."

They both laughed a little as Benny drank the full bottle of water and fist-bumped the client he had boxed with. Dean helped dry off Benny's neck and shoulders and planted a soft kiss on the swollen muscles.

"It's so cool, watching and learning from you."  
"Glad ye like it cher," Benny drawled, "I can't say I ain't enjoyin' showing off."  
"What do you say I return the favor?"  
"Hm?"  
"Come over to my place this weekend. I'll teach you how to cook something. We'll be sparring together, like here."

Dean was glowing and smiling all over his face when Benny turned around to face him. Obviously Benny had been exposed to Dean's cooking several times now, but they had hardly cooperated about a meal more complex than Mac & Cheese or burritos. Benny felt like he was falling in love all over again looking at those dimples deepen and the hint of pearly white teeth showing behind the flushed, plush lips.

"Sure, why not darlin'. I'd love to."  
"Great, pack for the weekend then. If you wanna stay, that is."  
"..Oh but of course. Ain't like that supermodel girlfriend and her friends're comin' over anytime soon anyhow."

He earned himself a punch on the shoulder and a kiss in the same place afterward. They said their goodbyes at Benny had more courses that day and Dean had to finish editing a cookbook, start a new blog-post and clean the apartment.

***

Somehow, Dean agreed to Tank coming along for the weekend. The apartment wasn't exactly super dog friendly, but they had a large park nearby and Benny promised to bring toys and the big K-9 Ballistics bed so Tank wouldn't sleep in the couch.... all night anyway.

Dean was gathering ingredients for their dinner all over his kitchen counter as the door received a few hard knocks. Before he went to open it, Tank and Benny almost burst through, Benny doing his best to hold Tank in his leash so he couldn't barge in and tackle Dean. 

"Sorry darlin', he's been missing you quite terribly," Benny laughed, holding Tank by the collar when Dean came over and kissed him hello.  
"It's alright, I kind of missed the monster too."

Dean scratched Tank's head and received a series of low huffs and grumbles as the monster dog nudged against the hand. Benny just stood back as he closed the door and saw how his brute of a dog seemed so tender under Dean's hands. 

Benny unpacked a little, setting Tank's bed near the terrace door and his water/food bowls near the kitchen, getting pointed in the direction of Dean's bedroom to unpack his own stuff a little. Dean continued to get ready for their cooking, setting up the Dutch oven and moving to the fridge to find the chicken broth.  
He felt a pair of warm, tender hands embrace his hips and slide under his t-shirt slightly, a soft kiss being planted at the edge of his hairline.

"Was a great idea, been wantin' to come over again since our first lil' date.  
"Hmm," Dean smiled, taking the boxed broth and closing the fridge, putting it down before turning in Benny's hands, "glad you wanted to come. Don't get me wrong, I love your place, but sometimes I miss my couch."  
"Maybe I'll learn to miss it too cher." 

Together they cooked a Louisianan dish, [Chicken/Sausage Pot-Pie](http://www.louisianacookin.com/chicken-sausage-pot-pie-fennel-chestnuts/), much to Benny's joy. When Dean told him he had found the recipe after learning about Benny's heritage, Benny just hugged him tight. As Dean cooked the vegetables and sausage, Benny cut the chicken and was guided through how to best hold the knife and how to make nice, even squares. He had kept an eye on Dean's every movement throughout the cooking-process, how he had added every part in at specific times, turned down the heat, swiftly stirred the dish with a flick of the wrist, almost danced between the oven and stove. It was Dean's boxing-ring and he was the champion here. Benny smiled to himself as he scraped in the chicken on Dean's command.  
Together they stirred the chicken and later the roux, and Dean only left to prepare the pie-tin with his home-made pie-crusts. 

The pot-pie was cooking in the oven as they made it over to the couch, quick to cuddle up together as Dean flicked on the TV and watched the local news. Benny, tired from a long day at work, quickly fell asleep with Dean snugged in close on his chest. He had one hand tossed over his head and the other softly holding around Dean's, small sleepy twitches making Dean look up and smile occasionally. Tank was sitting outside on the little terrace, looking out over the city as the night-sky turned from light purple to dark blue.

45 minutes passed and Dean was almost sleeping as his alarm starting buzzing and beeping from his phone in his pocket. Frantically he dug it out quick and turned it off, trying to avoid waking up Benny. It seemed he had succeeded and he slowly got up from his all-too comfy position to sneak over and pull out the finished pie.

He made them sweet ice tea as the pie rested and plated for them both, bringing it over to the coffee table, swatting away Tank a few times. He sat down and gently brushed under Benny's shirt, shaking him a little. With a few surprised grunts, Benny woke and sat up slightly, seeing the pie on the table and sported a broad, happy smile. They ate quietly, watching the sports news as some UFC fights had been going on, and even if Dean wasn't particularly interested he enjoyed Benny's side-commentary and diving into that world a little more.

***

Suddenly it was 1AM and they were both passed out on the couch, Dean on top of Benny's chest as they had laid earlier. Benny was snoring slightly, one foot hanging out from the couch and Dean was curled up in the V of Benny's legs, one hand under the soft fabric of the t-shirt under his head. Tank contributed to the snoring too.

Someone on the TV yelled and it caused Dean to wake a little, grumbling as he pressed himself down a little on Benny. As he did, he felt something warm and hot under his chest, causing his mouth to drop a little. Benny, still sleeping, thrusted a little forward and gave a little gasp as Dean kneaded against the bulge with his hand, still sleepy but horny as all hell for the hunk of a man laying on his couch. 

He contemplated just opening Benny's jeans and going to town there, but then he remembered Monster Dog's presence and how he really, REALLY didn't want to share sticks with him. Ever. At all. Even the thought grossed him out so much he shook his head with sound-effects, causing Benny to stir a little. 

Instead, he crawled up over Benny's thick body, keeping a hand kneading at the hard, hot member and started kissing from Benny's jaw and up to his ear. He noticed how Benny's chest rose and his arms started moving more, clearly starting to wake up. With a smile and a soft bite, Dean kneaded down one more time and gasped into Benny's ear,

"Come to bed babe.."

It took them twenty minutes to get from the couch to the bed, constantly getting interrupted by breathy moans, groping, belt-unbuckling and sloppy kisses. Thankfully Tank was out cold and hardly noticed his dad's slight yelp as Dean moved a hand down into Benny's boxers.


	19. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved the rating up to M. Because of this chapter. we've got porn and domestic fluff. and kisses. so many kisses. skip the italics if you don't want the sexy parts. i feel this should make up for the cock blocking that had occurred.

Dean stood in the kitchen in a pair of sweats that had seen a better decade. The waistband elastic was shot, the one knee torn, but they were soft and he had difficulty throwing things away. He had an ipod plugged in but playing low as he got out the bits and bobs of vegetables he had left and decided to make a frittata. He pulled out his cast iron pan and got it heating up as he chopped some mushrooms, spinach, onions and red pepper. He whisked the eggs and spotted that he still had a few rashers of the locally sourced thick sliced bacon that he occasionally indulged in. He got another pan out. Soon enough he was sliding the cast iron into the oven to finish baking the eggs off. Dean was humming along to the music, cleaning up when he heard footsteps in his hall.

Dean's hands were buried in soapsuds as Benny came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. Benny kissed the back on Dean's neck, right on a reddened bruise. "Sorry about this chief." Benny said, lining his teeth up to the mark.

Dean leaned back into Benny, "I'm not."

 

_They had made it to Dean's bedroom. Dean had lost track of how many kisses had been exchanged. His mouth felt bruised, already a little sore. Dean knew if he just stepped a little back then he could be on the bed, but that would mean letting go. Letting go for even a minute seemed like a bad idea. Dean kissed along Benny's jaw, the beard surprisingly soft under his lips. He worked his way along to an ear and couldn't help it. He bit, just a little. Dean liked Benny's gasp. He sucked on the lobe, dragged his teeth down. Benny's hands had been on his waist, moved up to his shoulders, pushed Dean back a bit. Dean let go._

_"You might be regretting introducing teeth into this." Benny said._

_Dean shook his head no. No, that is something he wouldn't regret._

 

"Need to get the bacon going." Dean said, drying off his hands, but he didn't move away from Benny's hold.

"If we skip the bacon, can we stay like this a little longer?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He lay his hands over Benny's, pulled the hug tighter.

 

_Dean had seen Benny without his shirt a bunch now, at the gym, at Benny's place, but this was different. He sat on the bed and watched Benny draw it up and off. Watched those thick shoulders shift and move, watched the rise and fall of his chest as breathed. Dean reached out and lay a hand on Benny's stomach. Benny stayed still. Dean moved his hands so they cupped Benny's ass, pulled him closer so that Dean could lay his head against that torso, so that he could kiss that stomach. He felt the muscles quiver under his lips as he kissed and kissed again. Dean drew his lips slowly in a horizontal line just above the line of Benny's pants, moving from hip to hip. The skin below Benny's belly button was so soft. Dean dragged his teeth lightly over it, nuzzled the thin line of hair there. Dean angled himself a little more so that his teeth could tug at the denim, popping the button open. His hands sunk into the loosened waistband, pushed jeans and boxers down. They stalled on Benny's thighs, but that was fine. Dean had what he wanted._

 

They stayed still, quiet, in the hug for a couple minutes. Delicious smells started wafting out of the oven. Benny kissed Dean's neck again and again. Dean tilted his head to allow more access. "Coffee. We need coffee." Dean finally said. "Plates, forks."

"Don't want to let go." Benny muttered into Dean's neck.

"Tank." Dean reminded. "Take your dog for a quick walk. Food should be ready when you are back."

"Fine." Benny laid one last loud noisy wet kiss on Dean's cheek before whistling for the dog. When the door closed, Dean started to set plates on the counter, wincing a little at the ache in his back as he bent to get cutlery from the dishwasher.

 

_Benny was still standing, mostly naked and Dean was still sitting mostly dressed. Dean's head still rested on Benny's stomach._

_Benny couldn't help but get a little tense, "Um Dean, not for nothing, but this is getting a little weird now. You're just kind of staring."_

_Dean laughed a little. "Sorry, just realized that this was really happening."_

_Benny moved his knees back and forth to wiggle the jeans down and stepped out. He dropped down to his knees, now lower than Dean, looking up at his boyfriend. "And this is something you want to happen, cher?"_

_Dean's smile was luminous in its joy. "Yeah." It was sighed out, a small breath of pleasure, of possibility._

_"Okay then." Dean always forget that Benny's bulk didn't mean slow and with a surge Benny was up and pushing Dean back into the bed. Before Dean could form a thought he was wearing Benny like a heavy blanket, the fighter covering almost every inch of him. Benny kissed Dean, hard and sloppy, tongue rough, filling Dean's mouth. Dean angled his head pushed back, surprised when Benny easily gave way, let Dean lead the kiss. Both men had been sexually active since they were teens, but all those lessons were thrown out the window in the excitement, and they both forgot to breathe, soon having to break apart to get some air. Their breath was harsh in the quiet of the room. Benny's began kissing down Dean's neck biting into the crux of shoulder and neck. Travelling down more, to bite at nipple through shirt. Dean couldn't help the jerk of his body._

_"This would be more fun if I was naked too." Dean managed to say as Benny moved his mouth to the other nipple, the cloth offering some protection from the scrape of teeth._

_Benny moved back a little, sat up on Dean's legs. He winked and grabbed the neck of the old t-shirt. Benny yanked and the cotton pulled apart like a torn page. Dean gaped and looked down at the ripped shirt. He swallowed._

_"Right. That's, um." Dean couldn't think._

_Benny bent back down and went back to kissing Dean's nipples._

_"I'm scared to ask about my pants." Dean laughed. His laugh died abruptly out when Benny's teeth closed around a nipple and pulled, stretching the skin up. He moaned and began to beg._

 

Tank scrambled through the living room as Benny let the two of them back in. Dean had put a bowl of food out for the dog and he happily began to hoover it down. Dean made sure that Tank was well clear of the oven as he opened the door and pulled the pan out. The top had gained a really nice crust, the colour of the vegetables adding a nice contrast. He put the pan on the stove top and poured some coffee and juice. He set the glasses in front of Benny and leaned in for an extra kiss.

"Miss me cher?" Benny smirked after he obligingly leaned in.

Dean fluttered his lashes, pouted a little. "Oh darling, I feared you would not return and I would be left on the shelf, a fallen creature, someone to be shunned by society and calling out for my lost love as I went mad."

Benny snorted, "Okay Miss Haversham, you enjoy that then. But before you faint how about you serve up that grub, smells mighty fine."

Dean cut a healthy slice of the egg and put it on a plate with some sourdough toast. He pulled out his phone and automatically snapped a picture for the blog later. He grabbed a smaller slice for himself and slid onto a chair beside Benny. Dean winced as he sat down.

"Little sore there chief?" Benny asked as he winked.

"Eat your breakfast." Dean said waving his fork.

 

_Dean's nipples were aching and flushed red, there was a trail of kisses, bites, future bruises, leading down to his jeans. "Tilt your hips up, cher." Benny said quietly._

_"Oh thank god." Dean said, happily lifted his hips, he needed to get the jeans off, they were painful at this point. Only Benny was cruel and was worked the button fly open so very very slowly. Eventually though each button was undone and Benny just hummed a little._

_"Forget to do your wash there Dean?" Benny stared at the open fly, at all the flesh, at the lack of underwear._

_"Nah, just you know...thought I'd make things easier." Dean looked at Benny, "Did it, make things easier?"_

_"You tell me." Benny said as he leaned down and licked at the cock that been freed by the opened fly._

_"Oh holy fuck." Dean said as Benny's tongue ran up the length of Dean and flicked quickly over the head. Benny bit gently at the juncture of hip and thigh, enjoyed the whimper that this pulled out of Dean, he bit a little harder before he titled his head and worked wet open mouthed kisses along the side of Dean's cock. He dropped a kiss right on the tip, gentle, almost sweet. He pulled back enough to yank Dean's pants off._

_"Tell me you have everything we need." Benny begged, staring down at Dean's sweaty chest, at the rigid length of his dick. He couldn't help himself and reached out, and wrapped his hand around Dean and did nothing. Just left his hand there grasping Dean. Warm hand, warm dick, just enjoying the sensation of touch._

_"Fucking tease." Dean complained moving his hips, trying to get the hand to move. But Benny didn't._

_"Supplies." Benny reminded him. Dean reached an arm up and pulled open the drawer and grabbed lube and a condom. He threw the lube at Benny's head. Benny caught it easily, cracked the lid open with his teeth. He let go of Dean, despite Dean's protest and poured a little bit of the liquid onto his fingers._

_Benny leaned over Dean to kiss him, nibbled at his lips and just as his tongue pushed into Dean's mouth, a finger slid into Dean._

 

As soon as the first bite of food hit their mouths, both men realized just how hungry they were. Benny started tearing his way through the eggs and Dean thought the guy looked adorable. He took a quick photo, caught the look of happiness on Benny's face as he chewed. 

Benny rolled his eyes, "That better not show up on your blog, chief."

Dean made no promises but instead twisted in his chair a little and motioned for Benny to lean in. He took a quick selfie. And then a second. And a third that captured Benny nuzzling Dean's cheek.

They finished their meal in contented silence, regularly bumping legs or elbows.

When done Benny asked what Dean wanted to do that day.

"Nothing, let's just do nothing."

Benny winked and Dean grinned.

"Okay maybe we might do a thing or two." Dean said.

"First one to the bedroom gets to be on top." Benny said. Both jumped off the chairs and went tearing down the hall.

 

_Dean had no idea how long it had been, he had lost all sense of time, all sense of anything but Benny's fingers inside him. All he could focus on was the stretch of it, the feel of those rough and slightly curved fingers dragging against him, in him, pressing on his prostate, making lights flash on his eye lids._

_He knew Benny had asked him something. Knew he should respond, but all he could come up with was, "wha?"_

_Benny snorted a little at the blissed out look on Dean. He leaned down and took a good lick at precum dripping down Dean's dick, enjoyed the taste. "I asked how you wanted to do this cher?"_

_Dean tried to clear the fog in his brain, "Oh been awhile, should roll over, little easier." He tried but didn't get very far._

_Benny wrapped his arms around Dean and rolled the guy over. Dean managed to push his knees up on his own so that his ass was in the air and Benny knelt behind him. Dean's head was down on his arms and pillows and Dean arched his back a little. "Want you Benny." Dean said quietly._

_"You got me chief." Benny rolled on the condom carefully and kept on hand on his dick and put the other on Dean's hip. "Okay?"_

_"Want you." was the reply._

_Benny lined up to Dean and slowly pushed in._

_Dean tensed in a way he knew he shouldn't, but couldn't really stop. Benny stilled and rubbed the one hip soothingly. Dean breathed out and sank down just a bit and Benny slid all the way in._

_"Goddamn you're thick." was what Dean managed to finally say. "Feel so stretched."_

_"You feel so good cher, so fucking tight around me." Even with all the prep Benny had done, the heat, the grip was destroying his composure. "Tell me I can..." He couldn't quite finish the sentence._

_"Fuck me hard, babe." Dean demanded._

_Benny sighed in relief and pulled back. A snap of his hips and he drove into Dean. He had both hands on Dean's hips now and just let loose, pounded into Dean._

_Neither man was capable of words at this point, just grunts and hard breaths._

_Benny slid one hand around the hip it had been holding and grabbed Dean's cock, started pumping. He managed to form one sentence, "Oh the curve of you, the length. It's going to feel so good inside of me."_

_That sentence, the idea of it was enough to make Dean shout and spill over Benny's hand._

_Dean's body clenched even tighter around Benny and the fighter moaned at the feeling, a few more pumps of his hips and Benny's body jerked and froze as he came._

_It took a moment for Benny to gain enough control of his limbs to pull out. He tossed the condom into the garbage under the nightstand and pulled Dean into a cuddle._

_He couldn't stop kissing Dean's shoulders, his neck._

_They fell asleep neither having said anything, they didn't need to._

 

Dean was sweaty and just gross. He groaned as he got up off the bed. Having gone from no sex for over a year to twice in 12 hours meant his body was very cranky. He made his way to the bathroom and totally didn't care. He grabbed his spiderman bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the tub and drew a rather hot bath. He sank into the water and felt the stiffness in his back and thighs ease.

Benny strolled in and looked at Dean, well what he could see of Dean - most of it was covered in bubbles. He hopped into the small shower cubicle and had a quick rinse. Benny got out and barely dried off. 

Just over the bubbles he could see Dean's pout. "I got there first, I was supposed to be on top." Dean complained.

Benny came closer to the tub and waved a hand at Dean. Dean budged up a bit and Benny put his legs in the water beside Dean's shoulders. He sat on the ledge behind Dean's head. He slid his legs so that they were straight and alongside Dean. Dean tilted his head back so that it was on Benny's lap, arm's resting over his legs.

"You were on top." was Benny's reply. He started massaging Dean's head just to hear the guy purr.

"Riding your cock is slightly different than topping."

"Loophole in interpretation." Benny kept the massage up and Dean's fake outrage evaporated quickly.

"I'll loophole you." was all he was able to come up with.

"Just enjoy your soak, cher." 

"You could slide in."

"Don't like baths, remember?" Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Benny's face.

"Right. Sorry." Dean decided he had soaked long enough. His toes pulled at the chain and the water started to drain. Benny pulled his legs out and got a towel to wrap around Dean. When he turned back Dean had grabbed the last of the bubbles and given himself a beard.

"Now I can give you beard burn too." He winked.

Benny shook his head, "You are..."

"Charming? Dashing? Roguish?" Dean interjected.

"Mine." was what Benny came up with. He kissed Dean's lips, the bubbles popped.

"I like that answer." Dean said.

"I like it too." Benny agreed and wiped the last of the bubbles of of Dean's face.

 


	20. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Light blue had long turned black. Soft clouds had drifted away and gentle scatterings of blinking stars spanned the night sky. The wind was warm, gentle and calming against Dean and Benny's warm skin.

"Your yard looks giant like this."

  
"Hm," Benny laughed, "anythin' looks giant if yer on the ground."

  
"You don't look giant."

  
"Tank does."

The Monster Dog galloped from his little house in the far end of the backyard, slobbering and barking as he tumbled over Benny's legs to almost collapse on Dean's chest. Even though Tank was a huge, grown dog, he thought he was a tiny, adorable pup still.

"Tank! Get off!"

Benny rolled over on his side, laughing hard and deep as Dean wrestled with a very happy Tank, earning himself a foot in the junk and about a dozen wet doggy-kisses before The Monster Dog decided to return to his bone on the porch.

"I hate that mutt," Dean grumbled as he rolled on his side to face Benny, lips pressed tight together and eyebrows furrowed deep in pain and annoyance.

"Naw cher," Benny whispered, "I seen you cuddle with him on the couch in the morning. And hey, he's my baby."

"Thought I was," Dean replied with a cocky smirk that quickly turned back to a frown when he remembered how sore his crown jewels were.

Benny smiled back, a warm and tender smile, gently moving a broad hand to brush through Dean's hair and down his jawline, thumb landing at the pillowy bottom-lip so beautifully surrounded by summer-enhanced freckles. "You is," Benny drawled through another whisper, "my baby, mon cher, my darlin', my naughty bo-"

"Hey-" Dean interrupted, grabbing at Benny's wrist before kissing the thumb gently, "keep the dirty-talk for inside. I am not rolling around in the dirt. Ever."

Benny laughed again and slowly moved closer in on Dean, hand moving from the freckled face down to Dean's waist, embracing it gently and nudging their foreheads together. Dean closed his eyes and crawled in completely, embracing Benny as much as possible and curled their legs together. Benny adjusted his other arm so they both could rest on it and decided it was much more interesting counting Dean's freckles instead of the glinting stars above them.

They had been training boxing all day in Benny's backyard, preparing him for the upcoming fight. They hadn't talked much about it, Benny tensing every time anyone at the gym asked him about it. Dean knew his lover was scared of returning to the ring again and failing, but he kept encouraging and supporting his strong fighter as much as possible.

"I think.."

Dean whispered, blinking a few times before curling up under Benny's chin, his arms tightening around the muscular back. Benny responded by tightening his grip as well, slowly brushing his hand up and down Dean's sweaty shoulders. He looked up to the dark sky briefly, catching the tail of a shooting star above them. He smiled to himself and held his breath, waiting for Dean to continue.

"I think I love you Benny."

Benny felt himself melt into Dean and for a moment he was scared he was crushing him. He stopped moving and the breath he held started to strain his throat. Dean moved a little under him, untangling their legs.

"Benny?"

When Dean angled his head slightly up again, Benny cupped it and kissed him deep. He breathed out slow and before he could catch another breath he curled his arms tight around Dean while pulling him up on top of himself.

"Je t'aime aussi Dean," Benny breathed between a kiss, "mon cher, my dorky, nerdy, amazin', master chef, naughty boy."

Dean laughed and nudged Benny in his sides, brushing their noses together gently.

"I said quit the dirty-talk big boy, I'm not gonna get dirty with you like that, ever."

"Wanna get sweaty then? Mon cher, mon amour, my love..." Benny almost chanted his praises as he kissed Dean, so enamored and joyous to have heard those important, precious, wonderful words from the most beautiful, amazing and wonderful man he had ever met.

"I can do sweaty," Dean huffed with a laugh as he sat up from Benny's grip, grinding his hips down slow and hard, getting a low groan from Benny in return.

They didn't make it past the porch door frame.

..the first time, anyway.


	21. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys think about the future a little bit because of something that happens in the present.

Dean was sitting on his couch pouring over his cook books. He was trying to find a chilled soup recipe for Jess that she remembered having that one time and it was sweet and spicy and refreshing and Dean has to remember what it was and couldn't he make it for her again. He was about to protest but Sam stood behind her and made a kill motion with his hand and then held out his wallet beseechingly. Dean had no problem taking advantage of Sam being the cliched panicked guy dealing with the pregnant woman. But now Dean was trying to remember what recipe it was, and eventually he found a cold Korean soup recipe that he thought was what he was looking for. He wrote out a list and got ready to go to the grocery store.

As was always the case in Dean's life, his cell phone rang as he was getting ready to head out the door. "Hey, you've got Dean."

"Well figured that would be the case, since I was calling your phone." Krissy said snarkily.

But Dean could hear through it. He went back in and sat on a chair. "What happened?"

"I was at the mall, had just gone to a movie and there were these guys picking on a kid and, they were like twice the boy's size and it wasn't cool and I told them to stop and then it sort of escalated." Krissy was breathing heavily and sniffling a little bit.

"Where's your dad sweetie?" Dean asked.

"He got a long haul, he's still a few days out." 

"Aren't you supposed to be with your aunt?" Dean got back up and headed to towards the car.

"She had a migraine, the type where I had to give her a shot. She's out cold, that's why I went to the mall. But I can't leave without an adult coming for me." There was another sniffle, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay sweetie pie, I'll be there in 15." Dean hung up as he got to the car. He texted Sam that an emergency came up and he'd provide three days of food to make up for the lack of soup.

There was a text back quick enough that said not to worry. Dean knew he could always count on Sam.

The drive went quick enough and Dean eventually found his way to mall security. Krissy was sitting there, along with three guys who looked like they could already drive. Krissy had gotten a few scratches in, but she and the boy she stood up for looked far worse for wear. The guy at the desk said that Krissy wasn't in trouble but they didn't want her to go off without an adult. They were going to hold the older boys until Krissy and the other kid were safely out of the mall and they were intending to ban the older kids from the mall for a year.

Dean grabbed Krissy and headed on out. They sat in the car in silence for awhile. "I could have taken them. Dad showed me how to throw a punch."

"Against three guys almost twice your size."

"The other kid, kicked one of them in the balls." Krissy protested.

"Krissy, you shouldn't try to fight your way out of every situation." Dean implored. "And you are going to tell your dad about this incident once he's home."

"Am I grounded now?" Krissy pouted.

"Nope." Dean kicked the car into gear and started to drive. "Proud of you for standing up for that kid. He was looking at you like you hung the moon. You get digits?"

"Who says digits?" Krissy looked at Dean, "You are so lame."

"Come on, tell me you guys aren't going out for a soda pop, maybe even a ice cream float?" Dean winked.

"Maybe, he mentioned us meeting up to see Ant-Man next week." Krissy blushed a little. Only then she noticed that Dean wasn't driving her home or to her aunt's house. "Where are we going?"

"If you are going to be stupid enough to take on three guys that size, then I'm making sure you are the one coming out on top." Dean said pulling into the gym's parking lot. "Let's go."

********

"I'm supposed to what now?" Benny stared at Dean and Krissy. He had been at the club, just wrapping up some private lessons when Dean strode in with the girl from the haunted house night.

"Teach Krissy how to kick ass." Dean said cheerfully. 

"Dean that's not what the kids classes I teach are about. They are about learning responsibility, how to control your body, defense." Benny began to lecture. 

Both Krissy and Dean yawned.

"Well that's not going to convince me to do jack." Benny said raising a brow. Both looked a little contrite.

"Look Krissy is badass, or at least thinks she is." Dean began. Krissy tried to interject but Dean wrapped a hand around her mouth, "She has a good family, but is left alone a lot and also believes in helping the underdog. I just want her not to get killed when she wades into a problem too big for her to handle." Dean batted his lashes. "Please babe, help my girl out?"

Benny rolled his eyes, "fine, but you are going over there and going through your workout routine three while Krissy and I talk."

Dean moved happily away. Over the next hour he watched as Benny talked with Krissy and started to show her some stuff. Dean saw Benny hold Krissy's hands so carefully, how he showed her how to [get out from under a big guy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D8r-wH0dkk), how he had patience and care with Krissy. She always came across so tough, and god knew she was tough, but it was nice that Benny could see there was more to her than that. Eventually they came over to where Dean was working a bag, both of them were grinning.

"Okay, so maybe she's a natural and is going to be signing up for my pre-teen kick boxing class." Benny admitted.

"I'm awesome." Krissy bounced a little. Then paused, "But I don't know if Dad can swing that."

Dean sent a pleading look to Benny, who just sighed, "You come half an hour early, help me set up, and then help me break it down after. You come in on Saturdays and help clean, answer phones, stuff like that, and we'll call it square."

"Oh my god, this is going to be so sweet, I can totally do that. Not a prob, I'll be super helpful." Krissy was prattling on.

Benny cut in gently, "and now my idiot boyfriend, your big brother, is going to take us out for dinner. And dessert. At the place of my choosing." Krissy ran to the change room to have a quick shower.

"Thanks Benny." Dean said, hugging his fella. "She needs this."

"I could see that." Benny kissed Dean. "But you are still buying me a milkshake."

The three of them sat in a diner and Dean laughed as Krissy and Benny ordered what seemed like the whole menu. Including milkshakes. Benny then snapped his fingers at Dean and just said, "quarters."

"Rude." Dean complained.

"Quarters, pretty please." Benny replied. Krissy just laughed at the two guys.

Dean happily handed over the change in his pocket and watched as Benny gave them to Krissy, "Go play some Mortal Kombat." Krissy hopped over to the classic machine. Dean and Benny sat in contented silence for a time, before Krissy yelled for Benny to join her. Dean watched them poke each other and kick, and generally try to distract the other in order to win. Their concentration was fierce until Krissy shouted in victory and did a dorky little dance. 

They came back to the table just as the food showed up. All three inhaled the food and started arguing about the greatest action movies of all time. Benny stood by Die Hard, Dean was all for some James Bond, and Krissy was putting in for the Fast and Furious movies. By the time they left the diner a couple hours later all three were breathless from laughing so much.

Dean offered to drop Benny off first in case he needed to see to Tank. And Krissy realized there was a dog she could pet. So they all trooped over to Benny's house where Benny let Krissy play fetch and chase with Tank for 45 minutes. Dean was the one to call time on it, knowing that they had to get the girl to her aunt's.

Dean was surprised when Benny came along, wondering why he didn't just stay home, but all Benny said was, "A little more time with you two ain't exactly a hardship." Dean saw Krissy's smile at that. They pulled into the complex where the aunt had an apartment and Benny climbed out of the Impala insisting on walking Krissy right to the door. He came back out a couple minutes later and slid into the car.

"She seemed all right, aunt was awake, happy to have her home." Benny barely got the sentence finished before Dean was slamming his mouth across Benny's. Benny sank easily into the deep kiss. It went on for a couple minutes until someone whistled at them and they remembered they were in a parking lot and it wasn't even quite dark out. 

Dean pulled away, blushing, and started the car.

"Believe me cher, I ain't going to complain about you attempting to suck out my tonsils, but was there a reason for that?" Benny twisted in the seat a little to look at Dean.

Dean thrummed his fingers against the wheel. "You were just really great with Krissy today."

Benny shrugged, "She's a good kid, just needs a little focus yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean kept driving back to Benny's place, "I can chip in for the cost of her lessons, make up the money for you."

Benny squeezed Dean's thigh and smiled at him, "Darlin' it's fine, I charge through the nose for the private lessons so that it can balance out situations like this. Plus the help she'll give around the place will be really useful." A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Benny's place. 

Dean turned off the car, but didn't move to get out. Just kept staring out the window.

"Dean, is something wrong?" Benny was wondering why Dean was so still. Usually there was always some movement to Dean, a restless leg, flicking at his ring, something going on.

"You were good with her." Dean began, "I've seen photos of your kids classes on your webpage. And you talk about your nieces. Do you," Dean paused, "do you ever think about having kids?"

"Oh." Benny was a little stunned by the question. He thought about it for a minute. He wished they were inside for this talk. With a whiskey or three. "Hadn't thought about it a lot. Who would want to have kids with a broken old fighter like me, anyways. Just didn't think it was ever in the cards." Sure when he was younger he had that picture in his head, the wife, the couple rug rats, but then time and failed dreams piled up and he figured those plans were packed up along with high school trophies and old pictures, sitting in those boxes he never looked at.

"But it isn't that you don't want them." Dean was picking at this conversation more than Benny expected.

"Dean," Benny didn't really know what to say, "Dean, I just..." Benny fumbled.

Dean finally turned his head to look at Benny. His smile was soft, gentle, sure. "You'd make a great dad Benny."

Benny felt his throat close up. He coughed a little, "You want to come in?" He drawl sounded so raspy.

"Nah, had to bail on Sam today, need to make up for that, have to go to the grocery store, cook up a storm to appease that tapeworm Jess is growing." Dean leaned over a little and just lightly pressed his lips against Benny's. "We'll talk tomorrow, have our regular gym time day after?"

"Sounds good chief." Benny got out of the car. He leaned back down and looked at Dean, "You want kids?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean grinned, "Only with the right person." He winked at Benny, "Night babe."

Benny closed the car door and Dean peeled away. Benny walked into the house and sat with Tank on the couch. And tried not to picture the small spare room as a tiny nursery.


	22. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

"I'm sure he's fine Dean, he'll- he'll call soon. He's probably at the ER right now or- or, home, sleeping. You know how he gets sometimes-"  
"For Christs sake Garth, please just-"  
"Hey now, don't get mad at me, alright? I'm just trying to-"  
"Look, I know, okay? I do. But he's.. I didn't mean.."  
"He knows Dean, okay, he does. Benny's a tough guy. He'll understand. He knows you didn't mean it like that."

***

_About a day earlier_

It hadn't been easy on either of them. Every single day that passed towards the day of the fight, Benny tensed up and closed off more and more. The day before he didn't utter a single word, merely trained from he rose from his bed 'till he snuck back in late at night, next to a Dean he was convinced was fast asleep.  
Dean tried his best to work around this thick wall Benny was building, to act supportive and continued to train with him, stuck around the house to cook Benny protein-rich meals and keep him hydrated. But it hurt him to see Benny this scared, to feel so alone in the house when before it felt so warm and comforting.

When Benny had finally fallen asleep, Dean felt himself curl up and feel a bit empty. His fella hadn't touched him all day, hardly had the last few days at all, and the silence was even more hurtful. Dean understood Benny's fear and worry, but he needed his lover to kiss him, to seek that comfort from him and share warmth at night. Was this what it was going to be like every match from now on? If it was, Dean wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it the rest of his life, or at least the rest of Benny's career.

Dean woke up to a cold bed. He whined a little pathetically when he didn't feel those broad, strong arms hold him tight and the scrape of the familiar beard on his neck. He wrapped himself in his duvet and trotted down the hall to see Tank wagging his tail from his bed near the yard-door and Dean could see a little note on the kitchen counter. He sighed and felt like the whole house was cold as ice, he missed the warmth of Benny's laugh and the feeling of joy and belonging when Benny sang little French love-songs under his breath, replacing "amour"'s and sweet French names with Dean's own. 

Today it was just silent.

_**"Please don't hate me cher."** _

Dean crumbled the note and felt angry, obviously radiating it as Tank sneaked in on Dean and nudged this big, wet nose on Dean's duvet-covered thigh, tail wagging very slow and eyes looking up almost in worry at him. As he responded by scratching Monster Dog's ear, he felt some warm tears stream down his cheeks and his teeth hurting from clenching so much. 

The fight was tonight and all his boyfriend could say - hell, write - was "don't hate me", when all he did was love him.

***

_An hour before the match_

Already the crowd was wild and loud, a light-weight class fight going on and ending very soon. Sitting on a whole row, Dean and Benny's friends were present; Sam, Jess (sitting down and eating away at a bucket of buttered popcorn), Charlie, Cas, Meg, Garth, Ellen and even Krissy. She had pestered Dean to come see Benny fight ever since their day together and finally he'd accepted. At this point he wasn't happy about anyone being there at all, especially not Benny. 

Dean was lurking around the locker rooms, knowing Benny was behind the door to his left. He still hadn't seen him all day despite coming in not long after he woke up, but Benny seemed to avoid him at all costs. Garth had been in and out of the locker room a few times with supplies and helped get Benny ready, and all Dean had gotten from Garth was a few smiles and lifted shoulder-gestures. 

He hated this.

Suddenly the door opened and Benny leaned against the door-frame, the door closing against his leg and shoulders. His arms were crossed, hands already wrapped tight and his left knee in a support brace. He was looking down at his feet, crossing them slightly and sighed deep. Dean forgot to breathe for a while.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry for bein' all.. silent 'n stuff. But this is real important to me, and-"  
"What? It's so important to you that you just shut me out? When all I've been doing for the past week is feed you, help you, train with you, encourage you? What do I get in return? Cold shoulder, a lousy 'don't hate me' bullshit note, not even a single fucking kiss? What the hell Benny?"

Benny groaned and knocked his head - a little too hard for Dean's liking - into the door-frame, pressing his eyes shut and visibly grinding his teeth. He tightened his crossed arms and looked like he was about to just roll back into the locker room when he started speaking under his breath.

"I.. tried. To not let it get to me, alright? I'm scared as all hell Dean, to be a fuck-up, to lose everythin' I been fightin' for for _years_. Lots ridin' on this god damn fight, scouts out there waitin', I know I'm an old fuck but maybe if I didn't fuck up so bad this time then-"  
"Then what, you can repeat this cycle till you get beat so bad you get brain damage? Or break your jaw, or your wrists, or get a too hard punch on the nose that you'll die?!"

Dean was yelling, other boxers walking around the little scene in a large circle and Dean's loud words almost matching the noise-level of the crowd on the other side of the thin walls. Benny rolled his eyes and rapidly punched the door, hard, making a fist-sized dent. He roared after, kicking the door and walking outside into the hallways with Dean, raising his arms behind his head, chest rising and falling quickly. Dean forgot to breathe again.

"..I thought we were thinking about the future together Benny.. I thought-"  
"-Ye really think I ain't thinkin' about that?! All the damn time Dean?!"

Benny turned on his heels and threw his arms down quickly, his face red with rage and his blue eyes shining so bright Dean wasn't sure if they were even human anymore. He hadn't seen Benny this upset since.. well.

"Maybe it's 'cause of YOU 'n our god damn future that I been so quiet, huh? Maybe, maybe I been considerin' givin' up my god damn dream for you so we can live a lil' safe life somewhere, buy ye a nice house with a large porch so you can sit all pretty on it, writin' yer damn blog posts lookin' at our kid runnin' in the yard-"

Dean felt tears stream down his cheeks again. He still didn't breathe. 

"But naw, naw I figure you be the type o' man that'd do anythin' to encourage me to keep goin' because you believe in me, right? That why you been stickin' round, right?"  
"..yes.."  
"Then what the hell Dean? I said please don't hate me 'n that's all yer're doin', I'm sorry I'm such a fucking asshole but I wanna do well, for me AND for you - for us!"  
"But I can't-"  
"Can't what?!"  
"I can't live like this!"

Benny lost a bit of his puffed shoulders and his eyebrows went from anger to worry. He looked at Dean with so much pain and Dean was breathing hard, warm tears streaming down gently still over his cheeks.

"I can't live with you being like this, alright? I need you. I need you to reach out to me and need me too, kiss me, god damn hold me a bit, hell even a fucking thank you for at least getting you food because you sure as hell wouldn't eat if I hadn't been there."  
"Dean-"  
"No! God, fuck! You're scared of failing, I'm scared of losing you! Not just to the ring but at home, if you're gonna be like this, I can't-"  
"I heard you the god damn first time, alright?! Ain't no use repeatin' it, I might've taken alotta blows to my fat noggin' but I ain't dumb!"

Benny's name was called from the locker room. The fight would begin soon. Dean was shaking viciously and just wanted to leap forward and hold Benny, try and have more composure to tell him he just needed Benny, all he needed was Benny, but his words kept fighting against him and he was losing the rounds quick.

"Fuck, Dean. I heard you. Don't stay 'round after the fight. I already fuckin' lost this fight, don't wanna have another round when I'm done."

He barged through the locker-room door and Dean could hear how he shouted and punched at basically everything in the room behind the wall. Dean felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs and his whole life had just dropped into a pit under his feet. He didn't remember getting back to his seat, but he remembered all the concerned faces and Jess sympathy-crying with him as soon as she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

The fight was brutal. Benny lost it but only by a small fraction. When he had lost, he had not been a very good sport and had screamed at the top of his lungs, making it back to his corner and almost punched his coach as he made it out of the ring. His eyebrow was split and his face swollen. Dean tried to rush to get out of his seat and into the locker rooms again, needing to see if Benny was alright, needing to help him and hold him.

***

"Please Benny, pick up."

Dean spent the whole night calling Benny's cell and home phone from the comfort of his couch, curled up tight with his duvet and Benny's shirt, shifting between silently crying and yelling when his calls went to voice-mail. Ellen had promised to drive to the ER's and check to see if he was there, Garth staying at Benny's house. So far, none of them had been lucky and Benny’s coach had no clue where he went either. Dean felt like he was dying with every minute that passed.

"Benny.. please.."


	23. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to quote one of my favourite movie lines here, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Dean’s throat was killing him, a combination of crying and yelling into Benny's voice mail. He wasn't sure how many messages he left over the course of the night, but he was figuring on at least 10. He had finally passed out, exhausted, at 4am, and now it was almost noon. He didn't dare look at his phone. Instead he got the coffee going and went and had a shower. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his blood shot eyes. Dean made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his secret stash of Captain Crunch cereal and had a very large bowl. He slowly sipped at the coffee before checking his phone.

5 text messages.

1:  _Dean you okay? Call me._ Sammy.

2:  _I have Meg standing ready with weaponry if needed. I also have vast quantities of whiskey._ Cas.

3.  _Sam called me. Do you need a hug and to ogle Han Solo?_  Charlie.

4.  _He's home. Didn't say a word._  Garth.

5.  _Ellen stopped by. He kicked us both out._  Garth again.

No voice mails.

Dean took a deep breath and hit the button for Benny's number. As he expected it went to voice mail. This time though he managed to leave a calm message. "Benny, hey." Dean began and just sort of sighed heavily. "Benny can you just call me? This isn't right - this isn't us. I just want us to talk, find our way out. I just," he paused. "I love you. When I had been thinking about the future, you were there. I don't need a picket fence, or whatever you might think I want, I just want us. Call me. I'll be available." Dean hung up.

By 9pm there was no reply. Dean hadn't answered anyone else's texts or calls. He crawled into bed just exhausted, and heart sore. He left one last message. "If I don't get any word by the time I wake up, I'll take the hint."

He was up at 5, the time he would wake up to get ready for their work outs.

There was no word.

Dean got the hint.

He did what any mature, independent adult would do in a situation like this.

He ran home to mom.

*********

Mary woke up hearing the fuss at the door. She tried to wake John, but that man slept like the dead and nothing would get him up until his internal clock chimed in a 7:10am. She sighed and grabbed the baseball bat from under the bed. She crept down the stairs tense. Until she heard the person bang into the front hall table and whisper "son of a bitch." 18 years that table had been there and Dean walked into it every single time. She shook her head. And clutched the bat tighter. She watched as Dean went into the kitchen and crept behind him.

Mary yelled "Hey!" and pretend to swing the bat. She was always going to pull short, just wanted to scare Dean for scaring her, but she dropped the bat the second she saw his face. "Oh baby." She didn't say anything else just gathered him into a hug.

Dean had to lean down a fair bit to put his head on her shoulder. Dean breathed in the scent of talcum powder and oranges. He worried about squishing her, but his mom was tough. They stayed like that for a good bit of time, before Mary pushed him a little and looked at his tired face, his sad eyes.

"Are we talking about it?" Mary asked, wiping where tears had clearly dried.

Dean shook his head no.

Mary kissed her baby's cheek. "I'll get the baking sheets out, you start softening butter."

By the time John came downstairs at 7:25 for his morning coffee there were two dozen cookies cooling all over the counter at table. He took one look at his wife and son. "Right, I suppose I'm getting more flour and butter then."

"I'll give you a list." Dean said quietly.

John just walked over and squeezed his son neck and then went to put proper pants on.

**********

For the next two days that was the routine, Mary and Dean cooking and baking together, John going out on supply runs or then dropping of dinners and baked goods at Bobby's, at Jody's, at the hospital, at the senior's centre, anywhere that might enjoy a treat. When Dean would go to shower or get a breath of fresh air, Mary was texting Sam, and even Cas and Charlie giving them status updates. They wouldn't tell her what was up, that Dean would tell her when he was ready. She and John had walked on eggshells around Dean at first, but he seemed to be calming down, and he wasn't checking his phone every 10 minutes. 

Even the baking and cooking started to slow down. Finally around 4 on the second day Dean stopped and looked around the kitchen at the sea of food surrounding them. "Holy crap." was all he said. It was like he was coming out of a fugue state. Mary's fingers were cramping from all the dough rolling she had done. But it looked like it might be finished.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower if that's okay and then I'll cook you dinner and we'll talk." Dean looked at the 7 pies cooling on the counter.

Mary glared at John.

"How about I just grill us some burgers. Looks like you made a tasty potato salad about 11 last night, we can serve that with it." John suggested.

"I did?" Dean asked.

Mary hugged her son and nudged him towards the bathroom. Dean stayed under the water for an hour. The house was quiet when he got out. He threw on some clean sweats and a t-shirt that was left over from high school he thought. He was worried about how tight it would be with his weight and all, and didn't seem to clue in it was only just a little snug. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and had to pause to stare at all the food in there. He knew he had made it, but he honestly couldn't remember it. He went out to the porch where he saw he dad manning the grill and his mom trying to loosen up her fingers.

"Crap Mom, I'm sorry." Dean said rushing over to the table. He automatically started massaging her fingers the way Benny did after a long workout. He paid attention to the joints and worked the skin carefully. Soon Mary was feeling so  much better.

"Where'd you learn how to do that sweetie?" Mary asked moving her fingers with ease now.

Dean swallowed, "Benny taught me." He let out a breath that shuddered and his shoulders slumped.

Mary patted his head, "Is Benny why you've been here?" Dean nodded, "want me to go beat his ass?" Dean snorted out a laugh, he didn't doubt his mom would do it.

"No mom, don't think you should take on a boxing instructor and MMA fighter."

"I could do it. I've very sneaky. Bam! He wouldn't even know what hit him." Mary protested.

"It's true - I sure as hell didn't know what hit me when we met." Both Mary and Dean rolled their eyes at John. "None of your sass or there won't be any cheese on these burgers." John nodded pleased when they kept their mouths shut. Dean and Mary went in to get plates and and side dishes while John flipped the burgers.

Dean ate in silence while John and Mary filled him in on the neighbourhood, John talked about rebuilding an engine, Mary about starting a part time job at a greenhouse. Dean let the conversation, his parents voices soothe his aching heart. Mary went in and brought out one of the pies that they had made, a peach blackberry with a lattice top. They dove in and John moaned at the taste.

"Why didn't you make this before?" He complained.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd like it - you're an apple man." Dean said in a deep imitative voice. Mary giggled and Dean grinned. It was the first proper smile that they had seen since he arrived.

"So want to tell us exactly how an MMA fighter and instructor managed to break our son's heart?" John asked bluntly.

"John." Mary kicked him under the table.

"What you gave me the look. I was supposed to ask." John protested.

"You were supposed to be subtle." She replied. As they got set to bicker, Dean interrupted.

"It's okay. Benny is, well I guess was, my boyfriend." Dean offered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing anyone?" Mary asked.

Dean shrugged, "Just didn't come up." His parents weren't really buying it. "I don't know. I really did mean to, but it was new and then it was intense, and then it just blew up." They watched as Dean twisted his ring, "Sam and Jess met him at Cas's haunted house thing. Cas and Charlie had known him for a bit before that, before we were even dating."

"And how did you meet him?" was John's big question.

"At his gym. Well not sure if it's his, I know he teaches boxing, defense, jiu-jitsu and some kids classes at the boxing club attached to the gym." Dean smiled a little, "He's a really great teacher."

"Why were you at a gym sweetie?" Mary wondered, it wasn't something Dean had mentioned before.

He sort of hung his head, "Dunno, just wanted to get healthier. Hated the treadmill and the weights, ran into Benny one day, he offered me lessons. I took him up on it, things sort of spiraled from there." Dean laughed a little, "We kept running into each other and good god he was just so fit and strong and handsome and I couldn't figure out that he liked me. Why he would like me. Only he was really nice and patient with teaching me how to box and he was cool to Cas and Charlie and his friends are great and then we were dating. And he has this stupid huge dog that is just a suck and he loves my cooking and made me feel good about myself, like I was worth being with."

John glared a little at his son, "Why wouldn't he like you? Why wouldn't you be worth being with? Who's been feeding you any of that sort of crap?"

Dean looked at his dad in confusion and Mary finally clued into something, "Dean you know the weight you put on didn't make you less attractive right? You know your worth isn't in that, don't you?"

"Sure," Dean was quick to say, and not quite honestly, "But I mean I was getting a little porky, you know the buddha belly and all that. Dad and Sam were right, I had been eating a lot."

John stared at his son in horror, "Dean, I had been joking. Teasing, like about those stupid blond highlights when you a teen, or that lip ring from college. I never meant anything by it."

"But if I had a 'real job' I would have worked any of it off easy enough, maybe not put it on in the first place." Dean parroted words he had heard from his dad. "sitting on the couch, typing on the computer doesn't exactly equal a great lifestyle."

This time Mary didn't pull her kick any under the table. Or her second one. She glared at her husband. "I'm just going to run these dishes inside."

Dean stared at the table, John stared at his son. "I read your blog. Get email notifications when you post new stuff." John finally blurted out. "I like the photos you put up. We own every cook book you've tested for the publishing company. There's a scrapbook filled with your food column from your college paper. From your secret restaurant reviews." Dean stared at his dad in shock. "I still have your second place ribbon from the fair for your strawberry pie that you made when you were 15." Dean smiled a little at his dad's rambling.

John took a breath, "I'm old Dean. I know it, and sometimes I just don't understand how you make money, how you are making a living. I worry about how it's a sustainable career, worry about your long term future. But that doesn't mean that I'm not proud of you every single damn day."

Dean laughed to hide that he was a little choked up, "want to see my 401k?"

"God no, you know I leave that stuff to your mom." John snorted and took a sip of beer. Paused a little and began to tear the label off. "Why didn't you say that the jokes were bugging you?"

"And be called a girl?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't -" John tried to protest and Dean just looked at him, "Okay maybe I would have." He looked his son dead in the eye. "I'm sorry Dean, I really am." He couldn't stop a smirk, "Especially because it looks like you could take me down now."

"I'm not that fit yet." Dean protested.

John looked at Dean's arms, "Dean that's your high school baseball shirt. You haven't fit in it for 8, 10 years now. And there you are." Dean looked down at himself and realized that his dad was right. His abs weren't flat, but they weren't squishy anymore, his arms had more definition than they ever had.

"Huh." Dean said aloud.

"Great. So enough of this feelings crap. Let's see if you can take me." John got up and bounced on his feet, "Come on, I boxed in Nam. I haven't forgotten all my moves."

Dean laughed and got up. And thus Mary came out to see her son plant her husband's face into the mud by her garden.

********

Mary insisted they all watch a movie together and won the thumb war and so Gene Kelly was romancing Leslie Caron across Paris. John had fallen asleep in his chair 20 minutes in, but snored in time with the score so they ignored him. When it came time for the major ballet number Mary finally asked, "So how did he break your heart?"

Dean watched Gene Kelly effortlessly pick up Leslie Caron. "He had a fight. He lost because he had been really sick but it preyed on him. So when he had another fight, he focused so much on it, kind of pushed me aside. I get it, it was important to him, but he was just obsessed with winning it, what it might mean for his future career. And then the day of the fight he just up and left for it. Didn't wait for me, didn't want to see me or talk to me. I confronted him before the fight and it just kind of blew up. He thinks, I don't know, that I'm trying to hold him back, and I'm not, I just want him safe. But we just broke or something. He lost the fight, got so angry and stormed off without talking to me or anyone. I haven't heard from him since." Dean finally looked at his mom, "I left so many messages but the last was if I didn't hear by I certain time I would get the hint. I got the hint and"

"And showed up here and baked ALL the things." Mary joked.

"Yeah." Dean watched the people on screen get their happily ever after. "He made me feel important Mom, like I mattered. And then he just left."

Mary kissed Dean's forehead. "Oh my darling boy. You matter. Not because you are my son, but because you as a person matter."

"Thanks Mom." Dean said snuggling into her.

"I can still kick his butt you know." Mary offered.

"I know you can." Dean yawned. "Let's watch another movie."

"It's late sweetie, we should all be in bed."

"Just another half hour." He protested like when he was little.

"Sure." Mary put on On The Town and Dean was asleep in ten minutes.

*********

The next morning Dean woke on the couch covered in a scratchy afghan. He stretched and felt all his bones creak. But perked up when he smelled bacon and waffles.

He idly checked his phone.

Saw that Benny had called twice but hadn't left any messages.

Dean ignored those notices and went to shower leaving his phone on the basement coffee table.


	24. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Three points.

Three points and he would have won. He would have gotten an agent. He'd gotten better paid fights. He'd be able to save up, get a better car, find Dean that house.. Dean.. He would've been able to..

"Fuck!" 

He slammed his fist into the tree he was passing and roared when it didn't budge. He kept walking, passing an elderly couple out for a nightly walk with their little Schnauzer. They looked terrified and he just scowled at them, secretly hating their perfect little lives as he was stumbling down his road bloody, bruised, bent, broken. 

"What? Ye gotta problem or somethin'?!"

It was 3:30 AM and he stumbled in his door, Tank greeting him with huffs and barks but Benny just pushed his beloved pup away continuously, growling to himself as he trudged down towards his couch.

"Benny- hey. Hey buddy. You okay? Where've you been?"

Garth came around the couch and just observed as Benny threw himself down on the couch on his back, groaning loudly as all his muscles ached again. An all too familiar feeling of pain and despair seethed through every cell of his body as he allowed himself to relax for a second. 

Garth called Ellen and she made it over by 4 AM. They sat on chairs next to the couch. They kept talking to Benny, kept trying to get through to him but just like last time he didn't hear anything. He just heard the rush of his blood and his endless thoughts. 

_'Old. Useless. Worthless. Weak. Dean. Dean. Dean.'_

"..get out."  
"Benny, come on, we just wanna help you sweetheart," Ellen cooed, getting up from her chair a bit.  
"Get. Out."  
"Benny-"  
"I said get out!! Leave me the hell alone will ya?! Just, scram!"

When he slammed the door behind them he turned his back against it and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, arms resting on his knees. When he heard Ellen's car start drive away from the street, a steady flow of warm tears dragged half-dry blood with them down his chin and dropped on his wooden floor beneath him.

Tank whimpered as he came over to his daddy, head low and tail only wagging very lightly. Monster Dog nudged his broad muzzle against Benny's bruised hands, and with a gut-deep sob Benny opened his palms to embrace the soft head of his pup and pull him close, hugging his dog that stood still, as though Tank understood his daddy just needed the silence for a moment.

"What am I gonna do Tank? I fucked up so bad," Benny sobbed, scratching behind his pup's ears as he rubbed his head against the soft neck. "I can't fight for shit anymore 'n I pushed Dean away.. I ain't anythin' without him anymore.."

Tank whimpered and sat down between Benny's legs, licking at Daddy's salty cheek before sitting back and tilting his head. Daddy mentioned Dean. Would Dean be coming over? He whined a little and wagged his tail against the floor.

"Naw Tank, Dean ain't.. Don't think he'll be.."

Benny clenched his hands tight and dropped his head low, grinding his teeth together as he kept hearing Dean's voice echoing in his brain. 

_'can't live like this can't live like this can't live like this can't live like this'_

"They can never live like this can they, huh Tank? Impressed someone ain't takin' you away either.. or you run away or somethin'."

He looked at his cell-phone just before he went to bed at around 5:15 AM, seeing another voicemail tick in. He had passed all the other voice-mails as they came in, deleting texts as they had ticked in. As bad as he felt about the whole situation with Dean, he felt he was fighting against his pride and felt extremely hurt as well, and hadn't had enough strength to actually hear Dean's voice again.

He rolled into bed and Tank cuddled up with him. At least he had his puppy. At least he could stay in this old, broken down house and maybe just decay in his bed. He didn't feel like he deserved any better anyway.

***

He managed to sleep till 4 PM and Tank had let him, for some reason. After painfully rolling out of bed and trudging down the hall through the kitchen and living room to let Tank out, he checked his phone again. About 5 new messages from Ellen and Garth and one voice-mail from Dean. He read Ellen and Garth's messages and felt his heart drop as he remembered how vile he felt when he kicked them out yesterday, his only friends. The only people that remotely cared about him other than ..

He poured a cup of coffee as Tank happily walked back in from his morning run and they both walked back slowly to the bedroom. Tank never left his Daddy's side and curled up next to him again as they rolled onto the bed once more. Benny texted both Garth and Ellen to apologize, quickly explaining that him and Dean had fought before his match and he just couldn't handle anything after it. Garth just sent a smiley and a "I'll see you soon buddy, okay? Hug the mutt for me", where Ellen called him. He picked up.

"Ellen I'm-"  
"Shut up you shithead."

Ellen sighed and Benny could hear how she was fidgeting with something, maybe some cloth. She sighed again before speaking.

"You had us all so worried, you know that?"  
"Yes, I'm sor-"  
"And I'm sorry about Dean, we'll get to that, but you can't just leave like that alright? I checked every ER, every back-alley near the stadium, hell I even went to that club-thing you went to last year damn near got into a fight myself-"  
"Ellen, please-"  
"No, Benny, I can't.."

Benny sat up on the edge of his bed and shook his head. Not another one telling him how they couldn’t live like this, how they couldn't live with him being like this. He knew he messed up, knew he acted in the wrong way but he just couldn't.. He didn't know how to deal.

"I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that you'd be dead somewhere or, that I wouldn't have been able to help ya. You're so important to me you numb-skull, and to Garth too. I understand you didn't want to see Dean right after, but you should have waited on us as always. Alright? We don't care what happened. Win or lose. You're our friend, Benny, ain't any fight worth losing you over."

Benny sobbed. Tried to keep it silent and tried to reply but he couldn't. Ellen could tell and stayed silent on the other end as well, waiting patiently for Benny to recover enough.

"I'm so sorry Ell, I just," a heavy sob pulled his breath, Tank shifting behind him to nudge a cold nose against a piece of exposed skin on Benny's back.  
"I fucked up everythin' and I couldn't deal with it. My career is busted and now my heart is too. Ain't ever gonna have anyone like Dean ever again-"  
"Then why would you get anyone else?"

Benny sobbed again and pressed his free hand against his eyes, huffing out a laugh.  
"Because he ain't comin' back, I ain't ever gonna expect him to love me again after me bein' such a selfish idiot."  
"Oh I see.. That's only why he spent all night calling you. Sending us out to look for you. Calling me and Garth all the time to hear if we knew anything. He was the first to get to your locker-room and when you weren't there, Cas had to pull the poor guy from the floor out to the car because he was so worried about you he couldn't function."

Benny wasn't sure if his heart dropped again or it busted in his chest. All he knew was that it hurt. Hurt so bad he couldn't breathe. He nudged at Tank behind him and laid down, still on the phone. Ellen was silent again, as though she knew he needed a moment. If she had been there, she would have brushed a loving hand across his shoulders or run a gentle thumb through his beard, calm him. Although she was his friend, Ellen sometimes felt like Benny's mother, so warm and caring and her affection was something he didn't remember having ever since he moved away his with dad.

"Sweetheart," she cooed in the other end, "you should just get some more sleep, alright? There's still a few sleeping pills in your cupboard. Leave the yard-door open and I'll come over sometime tomorrow to get Tank some more food and let him out, alright?"  
"I.."  
"Knowin' you, those pills won't even get you more than a few hours. Just take them, for me, okay? So I know you at least heal a little."  
"..yeah. Alright. I'll go unlock the door."  
"Good. Love you you big noodle. We'll fix all of this when you wake up, alright?" 

He got up a last time, finishing his coffee, throwing some food in Tank's bowl and unlocked the porch door. He shuffled to the cupboard near the stove and took the two last sleeping pills, quickly swallowing them and returned to his bed. He crawled under his duvet covers and Tank adjusted one last time, laying on his side next to his daddy, snoring loudly. Before Benny fell asleep he opened his phone a last time and saw the voice-mail from Dean. He took a deep breath and started to listen.

"Benny, hey." 

Benny cringed. He wanted to throw the phone away already in rage, listening to how sad he had made Dean yet again.

"Benny can you just call me? This isn't right - this isn't us. I just want us to talk, find our way out. I just," Benny held his breath and bit his lower lip as a tear dropped onto his pillow, "I love you. When I had been thinking about the future, you were there. I don't need a picket fence, or whatever you might think I want, I just want us. Call me. I'll be available."

Benny fell asleep with the phone next to his ear, the sound of Dean's voice the last thing he heard as he fell asleep.

***

"Benny?"

Dean's voice was soft and gentle, a tinge of happiness woven into his calling. Everything felt pleasant and calm, the world around feeling like it was silk and purple. Benny opened his eyes and saw Dean in a room a bit ahead of him, soft music playing in the background. Dean was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his glasses slightly slanted down his nose and his laptop in his arms. The house was beautiful, rustic but with modern hints, the sound of child laughter somewhere behind Benny. He felt himself take a few steps forward, the intense smell of cinnamon and apple and DEAN encasing him.

"Hey babe, glad you're home early! Was just about to cook that pot-pie you like so much. Beau's in the yard with Tank, he almost rode him like a horse earlier."

Dean's laugh was warm and it felt like his words and happiness was like strands and strings that started to sew together all of Benny's wounds and wrapped around every sore muscle in his body, embracing him and making him feel healed and safe. He managed to get up next to Dean, looking down at the laptop in his arms. A series of photos were on the screen, it looked like draft papers for a cover for a book. Dean's book.

"You love this song don't you?"

Benny could count all of Dean's freckles. His eyes seemed so green and deep and Benny was sure someone upped the saturation in his world. He felt Dean's arms snake around his waist and he returned the gesture, feeling how warm Dean was. He felt like squishing around the love of his life, hold him completely near and close and never let go. Ever.

"Dance with me, huh? Mr. Two-Left-Feet.. So glad you're home.."

Dean placed his head on Benny's shoulder and they started to rock back and forth to a song Benny couldn't tell what was. But it was nice. And slow. And loving. They trotted around in this beautiful room and Benny closed his eyes again. The feeling of Dean, of safe, of love stuck with him until he opened his eyes again and he was alone.

His room felt so cold. He looked at his phone to see another handful of messages but only one voice mail from Dean.. from two days ago.

"WHAT?!"

Benny scrambled to his feet and listened in on the voicemail, scrambling to put on a new t-shirt as Tank came into the room huffing at his Daddy's sudden wake-up.

"If I don't get any word by the time I wake up, I'll take the hint."  
"Fuck!"

He practically ran to the kitchen and saw two notes on the kitchen table from Ellen. She had been by both days, feeding Tank and getting him outside a few times a day but she had also checked in on Benny. Apparently he had been so far out of it but had gotten some fluid in at one point. He felt his stomach growling but he just wanted to call Dean. He needed to fix this. Needed Dean so much. That dream had felt so real, it was everything he had ever needed, and he needed to fix it.

"C'mon little dork," he laughed a little to himself, smiling although he knew he'd probably never get a call back again, "please pick up. That dream was my hint."

First call didn't get an answer. He waited an hour, making himself some chicken sandwiches (courtesy of Ellen grocery shopping while he was out cold), and as he ate he called Dean again.

Nothing.

Determined not to give up on the love of his life however, he decided he had to man up and apologize in person. He went to trim his beard and noticed how his hair was growing out slightly. Usually he'd cut it off, but he actually liked the bit of length and decided to leave it. He put on the cologne he wore when he met Dean and went to get dressed, putting on some black cotton slacks, the black shirt he bought with Dean when they first hung out and a dark coat. He put on his best-looking hat, the one with the silver-linings and some nice, black faux-leather shoes. 

He dropped off Tank at Ellen's and she gave him tips to the best chocolatier in the city alongside the best florist. He kissed her cheek and she promised not to mock him too much about the longer hair and the dorky smile on his face. 

He was going to make it up to Dean, one way or another.


	25. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've loved your comments and reactions to the last few chapters. I hope you like this chapter, but be warned in my mind Dean is NOT a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world - he's just as culpable as Benny and they both have to work on stuff.

It had taken Dean awhile to convince his mom to let him back in the wild. She was sure that he wasn't ready to be alone yet and even offered to come kip on his couch if he needed it. Finally John tugged Mary back away from the Impala.

"Mary, he's at the get drunk with his friends point. He doesn't need his mom for that." Mary was about to say something, "And he doesn't need to know what happens when you have tequila."

"He was happy to get a little brother." Mary muttered.

"Oh god Mom, stop!" Dean shuddered and tried to remove that last thirty seconds from his memory. "Seriously, I want to go home, I have to do work, I'm on a deadline for this one cook book, and I've let the blog languish this week." He hugged his mom tight. "I'll be okay."

"You'll call tomorrow?" Mary asked fretting, straightening Dean's shirt collar. John sighed and forcibly picked up Mary and put her on the porch.

Dean smiled at that, only to be enveloped in another giant hug. "You take care okay, come home if you need anything."

Dean melted into the embrace. "Thanks Dad."

They let go with a manly thump and Dean headed out seeing his parents in the rear view mirror until he turned the corner.

Dean turned the music up high and drove around town for awhile. He debated dropping in on Sam and Jess but he had talked to his brother this morning and knew they were meeting some of Jess's family. They'd drop it in a second for Dean but he didn't want that. After three circles of the highway around town, Dean headed back to his apartment.

Even though it was summer he was thinking of comfort food, a big pot of chili - and getting drunk. He texted Cas and Charlie and they agreed to be there at six for food. They'd bring beer.

Dean pulled into the lot and slowly headed up to his apartment.

Where Benny was sitting on the floor, dozing against the door.

Dean froze and looked at his Benny. No, not his, not anymore. Had to stop thinking like that. But he could see that Benny was dressed nice, really nice in the top they had picked out when they went shopping. His hat had tipped down a little so Dean couldn't really see the extent of Benny's bruising. His hands didn't look too bad, but then Benny had always been careful about protecting them well in fights. Dean noticed the flowers and chocolates in a pile beside Benny. He sighed and wondered what to do. He took a step closer and must have made enough noise.

Benny snapped awake. He pushed himself up using the wall, wincing as his ribs protested.

That brought Dean a little closer, "You've been checked out right?"

"I'm fine chief." Benny replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question."  Dean watched as Benny pushed the hat back a little, saw the butterfly bandage on the eyebrow, the bruises that were edging towards green. He started to reach a hand out to touch, but pulled himself back.

"Nothing's broke." Benny reassured him.

"Sure, this time." Dean muttered.

Benny's shoulders drooped a little. He bent and picked up the flowers and chocolate, held them out to Dean, but Dean didn't grab them. He instead tucked his hands into his pockets to hide any fidgeting. "What do you want Benny, I got the hint you know."

"Dean, I was passed out for two days. I didn't even get that message until today. If I had heard that message I would have called." Benny's eyes were so sad, Dean couldn't help but thaw a little. 

"Even if I believed that -" Dean began.

"It's the truth, you can ask Ellen." Benny pleaded.

"Even if, I can't live like this." Dean said repeating his point from the fight, "I can't have you shut me out like that. I can't just stand there while you ignore me, watch while you hurt yourself. And for what? You have a great job that you are so good at. Why isn't that enough? Why isn't what we were working towards enough?" Dean looked at Benny, "I needed you and you just weren't there."

"I'm so sorry Dean I really am." Benny could feel all the fissures in his heart growing, "Please, give me another chance." He took a deep breath. "I'll give up fighting, I won't go in the ring again." Benny reached out with his free hand, touched Dean's shoulder, "Just let me try to make it up to you."

Dean looked down, "Those are really pretty flowers."

Benny held them and the chocolates out again and Dean swept them into his arms.

Dean looked at Benny, "I'm not saying I forgive you, not yet. And Cas and Charlie are coming over tonight and I need to spend time with them, think things out. But maybe we could talk tomorrow? I'll call you."

Benny smiled just a little bit, "Sure, cher, you take all the time you want. You figure out what I need to do to keep you, to make things right with you and I'll do them. Whatever you need, I'll do." Benny insisted. "I'll be waiting for your call." Benny left the hallway then and Dean watched him, tried to figure out what it was about that line of talk that bugged him.

He went inside and put the flowers in water and started to prep for his company.

*******

Charlie arrived at 5:50 carrying a huge bag of tortilla chips and a six pack from a local brew.

Cas arrived at 6:30 with a plastic bag of all the random beers that had been in fridge.

And Meg.

Dean glowered, "What are you doing here witch?"

"Free food, like I give a fuck about your emotional distress." Meg walked past him and Dean noticed her neck.

"Oh gross you guys were late because you were doing it?" Dean shuddered.

"Someone should be getting some right now." Cas said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Fuck my life." Dean said closing the door.

Meg wolfed down a bowl of chili, punched Dean, smiled at Cas, ignored Charlie and grabbed a beer. She flopped on the couch to play Silent Hill, giggling whenever a monster came on the screen. 

The other three settled into drinking. They didn't get too drunk, just decided to settle into that nice and loose feeling. Charlie was being the super supportive threaten to gut the guy friend and Cas was just listening and handed out more beers to go along with the cookies Dean had brought out.

"And then he shows up at the door, looking all cute and shit and with flowers!" Dean's arms are flailing about wildly, "He's all I'm so sorry, and I was passed out so I didn't get your message."

"Do you believe him?" Cas asked around a mouthful of peanut butter drop cookies.

Dean sighed, "Yeah actually I do. Benny might piss me off, but he ain't a liar." Dean stared at his beer label and his two friends leaned in. "He said he'd give up fighting, that he'd do whatever he needed to get me back."

Charlie made an awwww sound and kissy face. 

"I mean, I think I'm going to forgive him, I love him so much." Dean took a deep breath, "But I'm scared that he do the same thing to me again, just shut me out when I need him. Should I forgive him?" He looked to his friends for advice.

There was a snort from the couch as Meg took down Pyramid head. She turned and looked at Dean, "What about him forgiving you? Or doesn't that matter?"

"Benny was a jerk!" Charlie said before Dean could speak. "He totally shut Dean down and out, look how he treated Dean after the fight and Dean's supposed to apologize for what? Loving the guy?" Charlie had never been the biggest Meg fan.

"So?" Meg replied, "And Dean wasn't an asshole for dropping all the relationship crap on Benny right before a fight that he knew was important to Bennny?"

Charlie was all set to defend Dean, but Dean noticed Cas was silent. He put a hand on Charlie's arm. "Meg?" Dean asked.

Meg paused the game and came over for another cookie, "So you are pissed that for the last week Benny hasn't been there for you emotionally." Meg looked squicked by the concept. "Were you there for him?"

"I was!" Dean protested, "I cooked for him and helped him train and-"

"And told him that you were proud of him? That you knew he could do great?" Meg interjected. "Did you ever properly research MMA fighting, look into Benny's stats, ask him about his best fights?"

Dean couldn't answer that.

Meg kept pushing at him, "So what, while Benny's freaked out about succeeding, about living his fighting dream, he was supposed to cuddle you and tell you, you were pretty and loved? Did you tell him how much you valued him and the work he was doing?" Meg didn't give Dean a chance to talk, "Why did you have to talk your relationship problems out right at that second? Why Dean?"

"The note he left really hurt me." Dean protested, though a little more quietly.

"Oh yeah, that was a complete dick move." Meg agreed with him on that one, "But you couldn't have waited one more hour to break up with him?"

"I didn't break up with him!" Dean yelled standing out of his chair.

"What the fuck do you think the sentence  _I can't live like this_ sounds like - a fucking marriage proposal?" Meg yelled right back. "I'm not saying he would have won if you kept your trap shut for just a little bit longer - but it sure wouldn't have helped him any."

"Like you're the best person to be giving relationship advice." Dean sneered. "Cas has been in love with you since we were all 25. And I know in that black pit you call a heart you love him to. So why haven't you moved in with him or married him or shown one fucking hint of the commitment I know you both want?"

"Because he's never actually fucking asked me." Meg growled back.

"Meg, will you marry me?" Cas asked mildly while eating another cookie. Charlie had no idea who to look at and just kept swiveling her head.

"You bet your ass I will." Meg replied before laying into Dean again. "He said he'd do whatever it took, whatever you needed to get your relationship back? Would you do the same for him?" Meg poked Dean in the chest, "Would you give up your blog, go to work as a line cook in some shitty chain restaurant if he asked you because it was a more stable job?"

"Of course I would!" Dean yelled at her.

"Does Benny know that?" Cas asked, cutting through all the yelling.

Dean slumped back into his chair, "Fuck." He glared at Meg, "I hate it when you have a point." Charlie passed Dean another beer and hugged him.

They all sat in silence for awhile drinking beer and eating cookies.

"I get to cater your wedding right?" Dean finally asked.

"Fuck off." Both Meg and Cas said. But they were both smiling a little.

"So what do I do?" Dean asked the group.

Charlie offered, "Say you're sorry too?"

"Angry make up sex?" was Cas's suggestion.

"Actually have a mature grown up conversation about what went wrong and how to approach what you both need from a relationship?" Meg said rolling her eyes.

"Have we ever had one of those?" Cas asked Meg confused.

"Sure that time we agreed that when we fight we can't bring in any knives longer than 6 inches." Meg grinned. "Also when we agreed any movies we make do not show up on the internet unless we can both earn some money off it."

"And they say romance is dead." Charlie muttered. "Does this mean Cas is going to stop sleeping around?"

"Our relationship, our rules, our business." Meg said to Charlie. 

"Sorry." Charlie said, meaning it. Meg nodded in thanks.

Dean sighed, "I need to make apology food."

The three agreed with that.

*******

Benny didn't hear from Dean the next day. He figured he deserved that. Benny cuddled his dog and tried to figure out if there was anything else he could do for Dean. He eventually fell into a restless sleep, and dreamt of an empty house. At four he just gave up and went to the gym.

He knew his ribs were going to bug him for a few weeks but there were easy gentle workouts he could do in the mean time. He refused to call them yoga stretches, but that's what they were. Garth had taught him a few years ago and he had to admit they were feeling good. He had kept the lights low in the boxing club, enjoying the shadows as he breathed into a short cobra pose. At first his ribs protested but as he breathed deep it felt like everything was slotting into its proper place.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Dean's voice echoed in the almost empty room. Benny lost focused and collapsed, groaning as his chest hit the mat. "Shit." Dean swore and strode over to Benny. Benny rolled over onto his back and breathed through the pain. It took a moment but he grabbed the hand Dean offered and sat up a bit. Dean sat cross legged in front of him.

"Hi Benny."

"Hi Dean."

Silence dragged out a little.

Dean pulled the bag he had with him in front of him, "Breakfast burrito?" he offered hopefully, "Your favourite tex-mex style and everything."

"Thanks chief." Benny bit in and moaned at the taste. They finished the meal and Benny wiped his fingers. "You didn't call."

Dean put away the wrappers and napkins and pulled out some papers. "I'm sorry about that, might have been a little hungover and I had to think about somethings." He opened the folder and straightened his glasses a bit.

"You decide what I need to do to get you to forgive me?" Benny asked, nervous at whatever Dean was thinking about.

Dean handed over one of the sheets. Benny stared down at it confused.

Dean started to babble, "So that fight is in 6 weeks and you should be ready to go for it I think." He handed over a few spreadsheets, "I had Charlie run analysis on all your documented fights and break down your most common moves, the stuff that you could block, the stuff you couldn't. It should help us rethink your fight strategy a little, help improve your edge."

"Dean," Benny stared at all the papers, at the man who couldn't quite look at him. More sheets were thrust into his hands.

"I researched good menu plans, better ones for when we train, and made a bunch of motivational playlists." Dean just kept going. "And we can-"

"Dean." Benny touched Dean's cheek, and for a second Dean leaned into that warm hand, "I said I'd give up fighting. I'd give it up for you."

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You made me not hate myself as much. You made me feel good. You trained me for free. You took Krissy on for free. You dealt with me just dropping Sam and Jess on you, and you dealt with me not telling my family about our relationship." Dean looked Benny in the eye, "Where did you get the idea I matter more in this than you do?"

Benny shook his head, "You took care of me when I was sick and broken from that fight. No one has ever taken care of me like you did in the shower then. Do you know how much you make me laugh? What it does to me when you play with Tank? That you were maybe thinking of a future with someone as broken as me? Why wouldn't I give up everything for you?"

Dean picked up Benny's hand, lay a kiss in the palm, "Why do you think I wouldn't do the same thing for you?"

"Because no one ever has before." Benny said quietly.

"I would Benny, I would." Dean said with another kiss. 

"I'm sorry for shutting you out, for that goddamn note." Benny said, twisting his hand over so that it could grab Dean's tight. "I was just so scared, I pinned everything on winning that fight - things that didn't even need to be pinned on it."

"I'm sorry for not seeing how scared you were. I'm sorry that I put my feelings before your work. I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to really understand how important the fights were for you." Dean grinned, "I promise to do better next time."

Benny looked at the papers in his hands, and then at Dean. He looked around the gym at the photos on the wall, at the space he had been slowly carving into his. He nodded and handed the papers back to Dean. "I don't need these." Benny sounded confident, sure.

"Benny don't give up on your dream for me." Dean sounded upset, "You'll just end up resenting me, us."

"Being a successful fighter was all I ever wanted." Benny began, "It was a dream I built in my early twenties. I started teaching to bring in money, just until I could get my break." Benny looked around the gym, "But somewhere along the way I started to build something, something I couldn't even see. A life. A good life." He wrapped a hand around Dean's neck, "And then this nervous dork came in the door and everything shifted. I've been holding onto that old dream because I couldn't see that there could be more, or different. Didn't see how I was already replacing it in my life. Dean, you were my new dream."

Dean sniffed and choked a little on a laugh, "Did you just quote Tangled to me?"

"Garth is a fan. We watch Disney princess movies every time he gets dumped. It's a good line." Benny rested his forehead against Dean's. "I'm sorry. I want us, this. I want you cooking and our friends chilling in the backyard. I want to help you test recipes and I want to take up Ash on the offer to buy into part ownership of this place. I want to train Krissy and watch her become the next Gina Carano, better even. I want to not hurt, to feel beaten down, to feel less than when I actually have so much."

Dean felt his insides just turn into a mess of goo at those words. "I will support you in whatever you need, however you need it - just like you would for me." Dean said fiercely. "You want to fight, I'll make goddamn glitter signs. All of us will be in the front row cheering you on. You want to buy into this place, I'll help you with the loan paperwork. I'll promote your classes on my blog, I'll post signs on every phone post. Anything you need. I'll hold a bake sale if need be." Dean gripped Benny's neck hard, "I love you, you bastard."

"I love you too." Benny said before kissing Dean deeply. They were out of breath by the end of it.

"We good?" Benny asked when he came up for air.

"I think we're going to be." Dean said reassuringly.

"Wanna go back to someone's place, have a nice time?" Benny wiggled his eyebrows just a little.

Dean kissed him again. "I have a better idea."

"What's better than sex?" Benny asked shocked.

Dean stood and helped Benny up. "Benny, would you like to meet my mom and dad?"

Benny looked at Dean who was smiling, eyes swimming just a little. Benny's eyes were wet too, "Yeah that would be great."

They headed out of the boxing club, "I should warn you there is every chance my mom's going to kick you in the balls. I might have been a little upset with you. But she'll like you eventually I promise."

Benny snorted a little, figured Dean was joking.

They showed up on the Winchester doorstep at 6:30am.

"Mom, this is Benny. My boyfriend." Dean said as she opened the door in her robe.

She kicked Benny in the balls.

Benny was crumpled on the ground whimpering. Dean just stepped over him and into the foyer. "Still got that coffee cake I made a couple days ago?"

"Yes dear, and some of those apple muffins. I'll put on coffee." She patted Dean's cheek.

Mary looked down, "Oh get up, I didn't kick that hard." She tutted and went to the kitchen with her son. "He is quite handsome." Benny heard as the two of them walked away. It took a couple more minutes for him to get up and get in the house.

Mary had set a place for him at the table. With the good china.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Benny said.

Mary grinned, and Benny saw where Dean got his smile. "Tell me about yourself Benny. Better tell me all about meeting my Dean and how you two got together."

"I can do that." Benny said. He felt Dean's hand slip into his as he began talking.

 

 

 


	26. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been super busy (and still am) but had time to write y'all a new quick chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Mwah.

Low grunts and gasps echoed through the small, almost excruciatingly warm room. Muscles were tight, tense, working hard to adjust to the slow pace, quivering with every inch they had to move. Not an inch of their bodies were free from sweat, little droplets dripping off of their noses and shoulders, their shirts sticky to their chests and hair flat from the weight of the air. Stretching, slowly moving, calm breathing, hearts beating hard against their tight chests.

Until Benny fell face-first onto his mat, not being able to hold his [Tuladandasana](http://www.bikramyoga.com/BikramYoga/TwentySixPosturesDetails.php?pos=7) pose for more than three seconds.

"Fuck!"

The [Bikram Yoga](http://www.bikramyoga.com/BikramYoga/about_bikram_yoga.php) Teacher huffed in disapproval and the rest of the class giggled under their breaths as Dean was quick on his feet to help his boyfriend back up. They exchanged looks, as though they were silently arguing why the hell they were even there in the first place. Dean pecked a quick kiss on Benny's lips and returned to his mat in front of Benny, getting back into the pose much easier than the boxer but still a bit wobbly-legged. 

Benny had a great view of Dean. In fact, the reason why he fell in the first place was because he lost his concentration staring at how perky Dean's ass looked in his sweat-soaked shorts, muscles twitching quite clearly to help the strong leg-muscles hold Dean at a perfect angle. 

With every pose change, Benny just observed Dean. They might have been almost choking from the extremely hot room and the floor was practically glistening from sweat and steam, but the freckled man in front of Benny was too beautiful to stop paying attention to. They managed to make it through the whole class, Benny only stumbling and grunting from pulled muscles a few times, and as they were packing their things up, he couldn't help but slither over behind Dean and place his hands on the tight, firm ass in those soaked shorts.

"Damn cher," Benny growled deep in his throat, trying to keep himself hushed as people were still around them and packing up their own things, "didn't think yoga was my thing 'till I realized how amazin' you look bendin' over like that."

Dean huffed a laugh and nudged Benny with his elbow, bending down to grab his mat and purposefully pushed against the broad, possessive hands near his ass. He got back up terribly slow and walked a few steps forward, looking over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes a few times with a dirty smirk painted on his lips.

"Are you coming, big boy?"

***

The locker room was finally clearing out and Benny had been sitting awkwardly for a while now on his bench, observing Dean as he was slowly stripping out of most of his clothes and talking to the other guys from the yoga class. Benny wasn't jealous, or observing any of the others, just possessively thinking of how he was going to mark Dean and punish him for being such a tease at that class all day.

Once the last person walked out, shouting their goodbyes to Dean and Benny, Benny got out of his seat and walked with quick paces all the way up to Dean, pressing him against his locker face-first. 

"Mmm.." Benny hummed, pressing his nose into Dean's hair and his body in on Dean, letting him feel every hot inch of him, "feel what yer doin' to me naughty boy?"

Dean could only gasp and placed his forearms on the cold lockers, pressing back against Benny, almost in a trance already from Benny's slow moving against him. They knew they'd have to move fast if they were to get anything done in the locker-room, Dean whining when Benny moved away suddenly.

The boxer went over to grab his keys from his duffel-bag and went over to a small door near the entrance. He found some sort of sign, went to open the entrance-door and slammed it shut, locking it after him. Dean had turned around to have his back against the cold lockers, face flushed deep red and his still-clothed dick standing at attention, eager and ready for his lover to return. 

"Put the 'out of order' sign on. That'll give peeps a hint. Now get yer ass to those showers, boy."

He smacked Dean's ass as he ran to the showers after dropping his boxers, earning himself a gasp and giggle from his freckled beautiful lover. Dean went to one of the corner showers and turned on the water, drenching himself in the cold stream and panting, his muscles screaming in relief over the coldness. Benny followed not long after, naked and eyes stuck on Dean's, quickly wrapping his strong arms around his lover under the cold stream of water. They started kissing, wild, wet and passionate, tongues brushing, searching, tasting, teeth grazing, biting, teasing. 

"Benny," Dean breathed, feeling one of the big hands traveling down his back and between his cheeks, kneading gently.  
Benny growled in response and went to bite and suck on Dean's neck, pushing himself closer, grinding their hard cocks together. He knew they wouldn't have long, and doubted they even could last that long considering how much they had lusted for each other for days but hadn't had time for even a quickie, or a hand-job in the car.

"Spread yer legs for me babe."

Dean moaned and shuffled a little on his feet, feeling his shoulders getting pushed back towards the cold tiles and Benny sucking on a sweet spot, marking Dean, claiming him for all to see. Dean sprung his eyes open and hitched his breath as Benny pushed a finger in, slowly, very gently. They started rocking against each other, Dean's hands clawing at Benny's broad shoulders and neck, Benny's other hand snaking its way between them and encasing them both gently. 

"Mm-gah-ah-fuck!" Dean whined and bit down on the meaty shoulder in front of him as Benny slowly pushed in another finger, slowing their movements even more, hand between them moving at the same pace. The water helped Dean's body calm down again quick, and it didn't take much longer for him to start pushing back himself, moaning and whispering little 'please's in Benny's ear.

"Wanna fuck you so badly boy," Benny growled, fucking himself into his fist against Dean, pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go, "ain't fair to keep me waitin' so long for you.."  
"S-Sorry," Dean gasped, clawing at Benny's hair, "th-this weekend, promise-"  
"Mm you better," Benny laughed then, stroking them faster and faster, scissoring his fingers gently and rocking against Dean.

When Benny moved his mouth back to Dean's, they were both on the edge already. Dean opened his eyes to look into Benny's, moaning lewdly when he felt Benny's fist clench a little tighter around them. He stroked faster and faster, fucking into his own fist harder and harder, making Dean push back against his fingers more and more.

"Ye-yes, fuck-fuck fuck!"

When Dean came with a shout, Benny followed suit right after. They both moaned and gasped loudly, panting hard as Benny slowed his strokes. They were shaking, lust quenched but only for now, Benny's eyes still glowing with lust.

"Ain't done with you yet, yoga-boy," Benny growled, pulling away and out from Dean, rinsing all of his body quick before trotting out of the showers. Dean was left under the cold spray for a bit, still trying his best to calm his breathing and his heart which was pounding hard in his chest. His boxer returned not long after, little bottle of lube in his hand.

"Turn around." 

They managed to stay in the lockers alone for a good thirty minutes. Ash had locked himself back in then, thankful to only have seen the men cleaning themselves down and sloppily kissing. They were ordered out (with a wink and a high-five exchanged between Benny and Ash) since the second Bikram Yoga team had been waiting for their cold showers for fifteen minutes, and as Dean and Benny walked past them all, Benny winked at an elderly man who seemed incredibly offended by the whole ordeal.  
As they walked to the exit, Benny smacked Dean's ass very loudly and turned to look back again to the offended - and possibly scarred - old man, Benny's face painted with a dirty smirk. 

Bikram Yoga was hot, for sure. Not as hot as Dean's ass though.


	27. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly the guys get some loving. very little plot.

There were good ways to wake up in life. Slowly, softly, where you snuggle into the blankets, knowing you don't have to rush anywhere. Blow jobs, blow jobs were also a great way to wake up.

There were also crap ways to wake up. Brothers jumping right on your bladder. Hung over.

And giant dogs belonging to boyfriend's licking your face at 5am.

In Dean's mind, that was solidly going in the bad wake up category.

"Here's my question. How the hell did you get the tent open?" Dean muttered. Tank just licked his face again. "You have the whole of nature out there, why can't you just go pee on your own?" Tank whimpered and Dean swore he even pouted. 

Dean looked at Benny, who if he was faking his snores was doing an impressive enough job that Dean decided to cut him some slack. He pushed open the tent and stepped into the morning air with Tank. he shivered a little, summer was starting to wind down. It made him sad, it had overall been a good few months. But fall meant apples and pumpkins and pies and all that good stuff. He lead Tank to a tree and shrugged and peed along side the dog. They walked back to the small camp site and snapped his fingers at the truck bed where they had set up a space for Tank. He refilled his water dish and gave him some dry breakfast. "Sorry pal, we didn't want to give you wet out here. We'll make it up to you when we get home. Promise."

Tank looked sad, but resigned. Dean gave him a firm back on the head and went back into the tent. Dean never said he was a good man, so he had no problem putting his chilled toes between Benny's calves as he slid back into Benny's arms.

Benny grumbled, but tightened his grip. "Hey darlin."

"I knew it, knew you were faking." Dean complained. He tucked his feet up so they hit Benny's thighs. Benny couldn't stop the yelp from coming out. Dean dropped his feet away. Benny nuzzled the top of Dean's head.

"So I've been wondering something about us." Dean said. Thanks to the walk and the air, Dean was now wide awake. Which meant that Benny was going to be wide awake.

"Big wondering or little wondering?" Benny asked.

"Medium wondering." Dean said. "Why am I the little spoon?"

"I'm sorry what?" Benny was completely lost.

"Whenever we cuddle I'm the little spoon." Dean explained. He lifted Bennys arm a little. "See you big spoon, me little spoon? Why is that?"

"Is it a problem?"

"No, just from a usual point of view, the taller person is the big spoon. And I have two inches on you. A little more if I'm having a fluffy hair day. So why am I the little spoon?"

Benny thought about it, "I don't actually know darlin. Just sort of the way we've always ended up. Hang on, let's switch." 

So both guys rolled about and wrapped Benny in Dean's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to admit it.

Dean finally sighed, "This is wrong. Just so wrong. Like Batman and Robin wrong."

"Oh thank god I didn't have to say it." Benny laughed.

They rolled back into proper spoon alignment and felt immediately comfortable. Benny wondered if Dean had drifted off again.

"Your arms." Dean said quietly.

"Huh?" Benny asked.

"I think I'm the little spoon, because I like your arms. I like the tattoos, how strong they are, how right they feel around me like this. Your arms and shoulders were the first thing I noticed about you."

"Were they now?" Benny asked, tightening his grip around Dean a bit more.

"Yeah." Dean snugged back and bumped into Benny's hardening cock. He wiggled some more, enjoying the press of Benny against his ass.

"That feels nice." Benny said before kissing on Dean's neck, nibbling at the crux.

Dean just wiggled some more. "That's kind of the point." He twisted his neck to an awkward angle so he could kiss Benny. Benny moved back a bit.

"Morning breath." Benny explained.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed the guy anyways. It was gross but like Dean cared. But the angle was making him sore so he went back to pillowing his head on Benny's arm.

Benny swept his hand up and down over Dean's ribs, fingers pausing to tug on a nipple before sliding down to rest his thumb beside the bone of Dean's hip. Back up again and back down, coming close to Dean's cock but not quite touching. On the next sweep down he picked up Dean's thigh so that it rested on top of his, allowing him more accessing.

The fingers went back up to tug at the nipple before then pressing against Dean's lips. Dean pulled middle and ring finger into his mouth and sucked hard, licked at the join between. This time when the hand dropped in between Dean's thighs, the fingers at least pressed against Dean's hole.

"Still a little loose from last night." Benny said quietly. 

"hmmmm." Dean said, trying to sink himself onto those fingers. But Benny pulled away.

"Lube." Benny said trying for stern, it just came out fond.

"I'm good." Dean protested, even as he reached for the small bottle.

"Not going to hurt you, not even a little." Benny said, kissing each freckle on Dean's shoulder.

"You can hurt me a little." Dean smiled a bit to himself. "I don't mind a little."

"And that's something we can discuss when at home, in the light of day, maybe with a comforter and a supply of first aid stuff. But not in a tent out of the blue. And if you are thinking this much I need to distract you some more." Benny slid two slicked fingers into Dean.

"mmmm that's nice." Dean moaned. Benny set a slow, easy rhythm, steady that allowed Dean to roll his hips as he wanted. He did so love the way Dean could move, even trapped in a sleeping bag.

"What you want darlin?" Benny asked as Dean kept picking the pace up. "Fingers or cock?"

"Cock. Always choose your cock. How is that even a question?" Dean was gasping.

Benny pulled his fingers out of Dean and quickly added some lube to his dick. He put his hand on Dean's hip and slowly pushed into his boyfriend. They both sighed in contentment at the feeling. Benny stayed still.

"Um, babe, you going to help out here?" Dean asked.

Benny wrapped his fingers loosely around Dean's aching hard on. "No," he whispered into Dean's ear. "You want it, you can work for it. So how about you start moving."

Dean moved his hips forward which pushed him into Benny's hand and when he pushed back and down, it brushed Benny's cock against his prostate. Benny held himself as still as possible.

"Right. I can dig this." Dean said and he started to move.

He kept it at the slow and steady they had before, it suited their mood and their environment. But it wasn't long before both men were moaning, breathing hard. It was all Benny could do to not slam into Dean. But Benny could feel Dean's whole body tensing, quivering. Dean started to move faster, harder and then he just froze a bow of back as he came in Benny's hand.

Only then did Benny move, holding onto Dean's hip and pumping his hips hard a few times and soon enough he came hard. When he got his breath back he grabbed the travel pack of wipes and cleaned them both up. They stayed snuggled up and soon were drifting back to sleep.

"I like being your little spoon." Dean said quietly. 

Benny just kissed his head.

*********

They woke a few hours later to Tank's frightened bark. They dove out of the tent to realize that Tank had been cornered by a bunny. Once they got over their adrenaline both men laughed until they were out of air.

They packed up in the afternoon to head back to the city.

Benny was going to drop Dean off at his apartment and then head to Benny's to make them some bbq. He had had pork marinating in a beer brine for 48 hours and couldn't wait to throw it on the charcoal.

Benny drove right up to the door. "So see you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah I want to shower and I should answer emails."

"You know I have a nice shower." Benny said.

"Yeah but you don't have any of my clean clothes." Dean smiled.

Benny stared resolutely out the windshield. "I could you know. I could have some space for you. A drawer, a few hangers." Benny sort of shrugged.

Dean paused a little and thought about what that meant. He kissed Benny's cheek. "I might have some spare stuff I could leave at your place. I'll bring a bag with me."

"Only if you want." Benny pushed out and looked at Dean. "You don't have to or nothing darlin, things are good yeah? We've been getting back on an even keel, settling the hurts and it's been good." Benny could hear himself babbling. Both Tank and Dean just sort of stared at him.

"I'll see you in a couple hours babe." was all Dean said and he left the trunk.

Benny had no idea what had happened.

He figured it out though when Dean showed up at the door, kicking it with his foot. There was a large bag at his feet and a box in his hands. "Your pans are shit, if I'm going to cook here, I want to do it on something decent. Now grab my bag and put the stuff in that drawer you mentioned. I need to get the charcoal going."

Benny was happy to follow in the wake of Dean.


	28. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Things were slowly feeling as though everything was back to normal.. except now Dean had a drawer with some spare clothes and basically a work-station in Benny's kitchen. They had both been keeping up well with their training and Benny had another fight scheduled in a few weeks, Dean accommodating by cooking them some high protein dishes after their workouts. They alternated between staying at each others' places most days, and if they didn't sleep next to each other at night they would always call each other until they both fell asleep with their phones under their faces.

One Monday evening, Dean received an e-mail that made his eyes go wide whilst he was sitting comfortably in Benny's couch getting a foot-massage by the large, gruff fighter hands. He had to re-check his calendar two times, shaking his head a little in disbelief - how could he have forgotten about this?

"Crap," Dean muttered under his breath, putting on his glasses to re-read the e-mail for the fifth time.  
"Hm?" Benny nonchalantly answered, too focused on some UFC news.  
"I.. just forgot I had this.. thing."  
"A thing?" 

After being incredibly charmed by the way Benny drawled out that sentence, Dean sighed and cleared his throat, preparing to raise his voice and narrate for Benny, who finally turned his face to observe his dorky boyfriend behind the large laptop screen.

"Dear Mr. Winchester, we are writing to remind you about the annual Bloggy Awards this following Saturday. Now, we know you would not forget such an extremely important award show, but us busy-blogger-bee's", Benny giggled slightly under his breath, "sometimes get so caught up in writing and taking pretty pictures that the days rush by. We wish to remind you that it is a plus one, formal wear event, so bring your best babe and your best bowtie!"

Dean looked up from the laptop, realizing he hadn't asked Benny to come along with him. The first e-mail concerning his invitation - and also his nomination for best food-blog - had arrived in the midst of the whole drama-deal, and since then Dean had forgotten about it. Benny was smiling, probably from the terrible wording, but Dean couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Do you even have a bowtie?" 

Benny chuckled, starting to rub Dean's feet again and turn his attention back to the TV.

"No.. Maybe I can borrow one of yours?"  
"Naw chief," Benny hummed, "we should get you a nice suit for this."  
"I'm.. nominated, you know?"  
"See? Even more a reason to dress up all pretty."

They agreed to go formal wear-shopping the following day after work, Benny peppering Dean all evening with soft kisses and congratulations for the nomination. Dean loved the attention he was getting but felt worse and worse, still unsure if they were ready to take that step and becoming official so.. officially.

***

They walked into the crisp-smelling clothing store and walked around browsing for a while, hand in hand. Benny had changed quickly from gym, still in loose shorts and a white wife-beater with large arm-holes, exposing his toned chest and sides, much to Dean's liking. Dean couldn't stop thinking about his dilemma, concerned about how Benny would feel if Dean went alone. He was worried that Benny would say no because of the formality, because of the pictures and interviews Dean would have to be subjugated to, ultimately pulling Benny in as well and being asked all sorts of question about them, about Dean.

They reached some jackets and Dean snapped out of it for a moment, shaking off the thoughts as he promised to go find a few full sets and meet Benny by the dressing rooms. When he returned, he saw that Benny had also found some sets, including a full white suit with a golden waistcoat. 

"Benny, uh," 

Dean felt his face warm up quick and he pointed a bit timidly at the waist coat hanging in the open dressing room where Benny was unloading his suits.

“Oh, don’t worry darlin’, I ain’t plannin’ on buyin’ it, just figure it would be fun to try some on too. If yer cool with that, don’t wanna steal your shopping-moment.”

Benny smiled so softly and lovingly, melting Dean’s heart and only making his guilt grow more and more in his chest. He shook his head with a laugh and they went in to change, no shoes for either of them but a couple of ties and bowties to complete their sets. Dean had found a nice, soft gray suit with a darker ash gray waistcoat he was particularly fond of, alongside a crisp white shirt and a green handkerchief for his jacket pocket. He wasn’t sure if he should have a tie on, however. He felt that the outfit was classic, yet a dash more modern, and he even found time to check out his own ass in his suit pants before walking out to have his outfit judged by Benny.

“Moment cher, just finishin’ off,” Benny almost shouted, causing Dean to fidget and look around the store. Thankfully, it was rather empty. 

The curtain in front of Benny’s dressing room got pulled away and the stocky southern man sauntered out in his white suit. The suit pants were a perfect fit, nice and pressed, his crisp white shirt tucked nicely in, held in by a light leather belt. The shirt’s sleeves were folded up (but proper, not a quick solution) and the golden, embroidered waistcoat accentuated Benny’s broad shoulders perfectly. A little black bowtie neatly sat in its place, leading Dean to look at Benny’s smiling face. On top of his head was a white hat, much like the worn out one Benny loved to wear ever since his hair was growing out more, and he was holding a white jacket over his shoulder, hooked with a couple of fingers.

Dean practically drooled, losing all sense of his own posture and facial expression seeing Benny so nicely dressed. Benny took notice and popped out his hip a little, cocking his head to the side.

“You alright there Dean? I know I look mighty pasty but I promise I ain’t a ghost or nothin’.”

That’s it. Dean had to ask him. Dean had to have him come with to the event, to show off, to gloat and talk about and brag about to everyone. The world needed to see this beautiful man. Dean's beautiful man.

“Benny,” Dean swallowed hard, moving in close and grabbing Benny’s free hand, “I know I haven’t asked you and I’m really sorry,”

Benny looked a little wide-eyed now, a bit confused. Dean was blushing hard and his eyes were wide and watery.

“But.. would you please come with me to the award show? There’s.. gonna be photographers and interviews and I know you might not want to because we’re just starting to get back together for real and it’s all so nice and I don’t wanna screw it up but I love you so much and I just want you to be there because you’re so beautiful and-”

Dean was rambling. Quick and erratic. If Benny hadn’t kissed him then, he would probably have continued till his lungs were empty. Dean melted into the kiss and felt himself get leaned back a little, Benny’s free hand having escaped Dean’s grasp and clutched onto the back of Dean’s jacket. The kiss was long, strong but gentle, and when they parted Dean was out of words.

“‘course I’ll be there darlin’. Don’t care ‘bout cameras and all that, if you want me there to support ya I’m there in a heartbeat. If ya wanna show me off as your hot boyfriend, well, I ain’t one to say no to that either.”  
“Promise me you’ll wear this, okay?”

Benny laughed, nodded and kissed Dean again. Then they spent another hour figuring out which tie to go with Dean’s suit.

They went to the award show where Dean won his first award for best male food blogger. He was nominated for best photos as well, but sadly didn’t win. He was interviewed a few times, interviewers asking about the beau he had brought and he proudly talked about Benny Lafitte, MMA Fighter and Professional Boxer, as his long-term boyfriend and his inspiration for the French month a long while back. They had a few photos taken together as well, at the ‘red’ carpet and during the award dinner, all of them getting printed out and placed around Benny’s house the following days. 

Benny had peppered Dean with kisses all the way back from the award show, telling him again how proud he was of him, how inspired he was to do well in his fight because of Dean and how well he was doing for himself. Dean loved the attention and circled some of the details on the waistcoat of his boyfriend. He made himself a promise to be just as supportive and loving at Benny’s next fight, because he deserved the exact same feeling Dean was sitting with in the back of the cab on their way home.


	29. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

Benny was sitting on the grass, rolling around with Tank and ignoring Dean's mutters and grumbles. There was a pretty impressive string of swear words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth and he and Tank paused to look over. Dean rolled out from under Benny's truck.

"You okay there chief?" Benny asked. He had to admit the sight of a shirtless Dean covered in dirt and grease was appealing to the eye.

"Your truck is a piece of shit." Dean said sitting up and wiping his hands on a rag. He pointed a wrench at Benny, "There's duct tape and wire under here. Your truck is actually held together with duct tape."

"Only a little bit." Benny tried to say reassuringly.

"A little is too much." Dean said, throwing his hands in the air. He stood and walked over to where Benny sat and towered over him. Benny stared at the jeans that were riding low with all the weight Dean had lost over the last few months. There was a tear in the thigh and the hems were frayed.

"God you are so fucking hot," Benny blurted out.

"Bwuh?" Dean said and looked down at himself.

"How do you feel about public indecency charges?" Benny asked slowly pushing himself up. Dean took a few steps back.

"Like my Mama would kill us dead."

"I'm willing to take that chance." 

Before Benny could grab Dean, Dean's phone chimed out  _Hey Assbutt_. Dean looked at Benny pleadingly. Benny stepped back and Dean answered, "Hey Cas, what's up?"

Dean turned and walked back to the truck a little, jeans slipping a little lower and Benny realized that Dean wasn't wearing underwear.

Fuck it, Benny thought, and snapped a photo. He set it as his lock screen, not caring how embarrassed Dean would be.

"Oh come on Cas, really? Again? Benny and I had plans." Dean tried to sound stern but Benny knew they'd be doing whatever Cas needed. One of the things that Benny loved the most about Dean was how much of a sucker he was for his friends and family. "Fine, fine. But I ain't dressing up or nothing. Be there within the hour."

Dean hung up. Turned and pouted a little, "I've got to go to the courthouse. Screw it, I'm just throwing a t-shirt and ball cap on."

Benny smiled at Dean's grumpy face. "Why do we have to go to the courthouse?"

They headed into the house. "I dunno. Cas was vague, something about timing, and got a judge to listen to them, I wasn't really paying attention. Wonder if one of the restraining orders against Meg is coming up or something."

Dean went to the bedroom to grab a shirt. 

"No, go have a quick shower, even taking 10 minutes to get clean won't delay us."

"No, I'm not getting clean for that she demon." Dean said even as he kicked the jeans off.

"No, but you are for Cas." Benny heard Dean's muttering even over the water. "Wait, one of the restraining orders?"

Dean grinned, "90% of Cas's family really, really hates her." Dean quickly grabbed some soap and starting wiping down, "To be fair they hate me too. Super Christian, blame us for corrupting their sweet precious baby. They tried to have an intervention. Even talked about an exorcism. His one cousin, Balthazar, called us told us what was going on. Shit, never seen Meg so pissed. I was too. I was going to ride to the rescue with her, but she knocked me out cold didn't want me in the middle of it all. And then went an lit Cas's uncle Zacariah's prize rose bushes on fire. Said she swore he'd like the imagery of a burning bush. She also smashed up their cars and spray painted Jesus's BFF was a whore on their house. They had her arrested, Cas bailed her out and never spoke to any of his family again. Except for Balthazar and Gabriel. Balthazar for calling us and Gabriel baked her a cake with a nail file in it." Dean finished as he hopped out of the shower.

"And that's why you secretly adore her." Benny said.

"Anyone who's willing to do all that for Cas, yeah maybe I'm okay with them." Dean admitted. He threw on clean jeans that only had one hole and his nice [Star Wars t-shirt](http://www.teefury.com/death-star-dark-lord). Benny at least had thrown on a plain coloured henley with his jeans. "Right let's go."

They made it to the courthouse within 45 minutes and saw Cas pacing outside in a suit, his tie all askew. Dean sighed and walked up to him. "What do you need buddy?"

Cas breathed a little easier. "Your assistance if you please."

"Always." Dean smiled. Benny nodded. 

Cas went into the building and they followed. 

Dean realized they were going to the fourth floor. "Hey don't Meg's hearings usually happen on the second floor?"

"How many times you done this?" Benny tried to quietly ask.

"Four?" Dean thought about it. "Remind me to tell you about the time she got the church of Satan to recognize the Novak estate as a holy place."

Cas snorted a little at that. The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall. When they turned the corner there was Meg. In a purple dress and knee high boots. 

"Why is Meg in a dress?" Dean stared. "Why does she look all?"

"Gorgeous." Cas breathed out. His smile was luminous. Dean looked at his best friend. At Meg. At the flowers on the bench beside her.

He punched Cas. "Asshole." He punched again, "Why didn't you say you were getting married. I would have worn a nicer t-shirt!"

"Wasn't 100% sure she would show." Cas said.

Dean hugged him, "Bullshit. She would never disappoint you." Dean looked at Cas and straightened his tie. "Let's get you married."

"Hey, bitch!" Dean called. Meg flipped him off and picked up the bouquet.

They walked into the Judge's office. It was actually a judge who had heard Meg's cases numerous times. Meg liked to joke they had a bond.

Cas's voice quivered, just a little as he said his vows. Meg's didn't shake once. She also never took her eyes off of him.

The second the judge pronounced them married Meg threw her flowers at Dean, and grabbed Cas's tie and yanked him into a kiss. When they came up for air she asked, "Happy Clarence?"

"Yes. You?" He asked.

"Yeah." Meg grinned.

Dean sniffled a little. Tried to subtly wipe his eyes.

"Oh don't be a pussy." Meg said to him. 

"Your eyes aren't exactly dry there either hellspawn." Dean said before grabbing Cas and swallowing him up in a giant hug. 

Benny congratulated Meg and took a chance and kissed her cheek. He was shocked to see he was still standing.

"So, Dean, I believed you promised me food when I married this guy." Meg said as they all walked out of the office.

Dean almost ran into a wall. "Yeah when I thought there would be an actual wedding, when I had time to plan, not hey meet us at the courthouse and boom it's all done."

"Details, details. Where's my food?" Meg looked at him and tapped her foot.

Cas wrapped an arm around her. They all agreed to pretend that she didn't melt into him. "We could all perhaps go to a bar, have a celebratory drink?"

Dean looked at his best friend and looked to Benny. Benny nodded. He had no idea what was about to happen, but figured he was about to be put to work. They all walked out to the parking lot. "Right." Dean said, "Go home and have wild just got married monkey sex. Be at Benny's place in three hours. We'll throw some steaks on the grill, have a nice hangout. Sound good?"

Meg was about to mouth off, but Cas agreed that it sounded good. They went to their car and drove off.

"Benny get behind the wheel. I need to make a fuckton of phone calls." Benny stared at Dean. 

"Dean," Benny said.

"What?" Dean was already sliding into the passenger seat. "Here are the keys."

Benny gingerly got behind the wheel of the Impala. If he had ever doubted Dean's love, that was completely erased now. Benny turned her on and put her in gear.

Dean was already making calls. "Gabe your cousin just got married. I need a cake within three hours. Here's the address." Dean gave the address and hung up.

"Sam," Dean was onto the next call, "Cas just got married, party at Benny's place. Balloons and banners."

"Balth, Cas pulled the trigger. We need all the booze."

The calls went like that all the way home.

"You are about to be invaded, babe. Sorry, you might want to stand back."

Benny watched over the next two and a half hours as his backyard was transformed from a relatively blank space to a gorgeous party zone. There were fairy lights strung up on the fence, balloons tied everywhere. Dean had both grills going, one cooking quick nibbles the other more hearty fair. 

An older man arrived with five boxes filled with champagne and whiskey and vodka, followed by a shorter fellow with a three tiered cake.

"Jesus Gabe, how'd you pull that off?" Dean was impressed.

"For Cassie, we can make miracles happen." Gabe said simply. Balthazar just set up his bar.

Jo and Garth arrived and Benny looked at Dean, not realizing he had managed to text them too. "I hate to say it but Meg and Jo are going to get along like a house on fire." Ellen walked up behind them as well. 

There was one thing Benny wondered, "Doesn't Meg have any friends, family?" 

Dean looked a little sad, "Yeah she does. They're sort of like Cas's though, not real happy with some of the choices she's made. There are a couple she likes but they're on the east coast. Her cousin Ruby promised to skype in a little later though."

Benny looked around his backyard. "They're lucky to have you chief."

"Nah, I'm lucky to have them." Dean said easily. He really meant it.

A little later Cas and Meg arrived. Dean had the Imperial March play as they walked into the backyard and everyone cheered. Balthazar and Gabriel swept Cas up into huge hugs and even kissed Meg, who pretended to hate it, but was happy they were there to make Cas smile.

Dean made sure to pass around champagne to everyone. He then whistled for silence. And realized he had no idea what to say. "Aw crap." Everyone laughed. "Right. I got this. When Cas called me today to come down to the courthouse, I just figured Meg was in trouble - again. But clearly that wasn't the case." Dean was silent for a second. "Cas is a weirdo. And Meg is a raging bitch of corrosive hellspawn. And dear god are they in love. I wish them years of joy and happiness because heaven's know that no two people were meant for each other more than them. Mainly because, come on, no one else could survive them. To Cas and Meg!" Dean raised his glass and everyone cheered.

"So how about we get this party going!" Dean yelled. Garth immediately got music going and Charlie had all the lights flashing and changing colours in time to the beat. Dean didn't even want to know how she rigged that.

Instead he just went to the grill and started cooking up some shrimp that had been marinating in lime and ancho pepper. For hours Dean cooked food, with Sam and Benny helping out. A small dance floor broke out after everyone was stuffed.

Benny pulled Dean out and into a slow dance. "You manage to throw one hell of a party, darlin."

Dean snuggled into Benny a little. "Thanks for letting me do this babe."

Benny looked around at everyone, "It's nice to have a family again."

Dean pulled back to look at him, "You had one babe. You, Garth, and Ellen. I just added a little more chaos to it."

Benny thought about it, realized how right Dean was. The beat went a little more up tempo and Benny was grabbed by Balthazar. "Right, I've been wanting to get my hands on those shoulders all night, toddle along Dean." Balthazar quickly swept Benny along into a two step and Dean laughed at the look on Benny's face.

A few hours later the party was winding down and people had started to leave. Meg was sitting on the steps eating some of her cake and Dean plunked down beside her. Tried to snag some of the cake. She jabbed him with the fork. And then let him have a bite.

Cas was talking with Gabe and Charlie, his arms hugging Charlie in front of him. Cas just looked so damn happy.

"You're going to take care of him right?" Dean asked Meg.

"To the day I die." Meg said simply, truthfully. 

Dean threw an arm around her, hugged her. Meg tolerated it.

"So you and Benny are good?" Meg asked.

"Yup."

"You keeping him?" Meg ate her last mouthful of cake.

"He's not a stray puppy."

Meg snorted, "Come on Dean, we're all your stray puppies."

Dean knew she had a bit of a point, "Yeah, think I'm going to keep him."

"We are not having couple game nights." Meg said. 

"Bet you suck at charades anyways." Dean replied. Meg stood and smoothed out her dress.

"I am amazing at charades." Meg winked at him, "you have no idea how good I am with my hands." She walked to where Cas was an extra wiggle to her hips.

"Oh gross Meg!" Dean said, realizing what she meant. Meg just laughed. 

Dean and Benny finally had Benny's house back to themselves at 2am. They stared at the wreckage of the backyard and mutually agreed to not worry about it until tomorrow.

They stripped down and fell into bed exhausted. They didn't even bother to cuddle just sort of held hands as they drifted off. Tank climbed up into the space in between them.

Benny was yawning and squirming into a good sleep position. "This was a great day, cher, but when we get married I hope it is a little more organized and planned out before hand." He fell asleep without really knowing what he had said.

Dean heard him though. He leaned over a bit to kiss Benny's head. "Okay, when we get married, we'll plan it better." He promised the sleeping man.


	30. Side By Side In Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

It was a big day for Benny. Even though he had taken the step and now co-owned the gym with Ash, he still dreamed of fighting. Today was another match, the ring surrounded by talent-scouts and eager fans, and Benny felt ready. He felt good. Right now he felt good because Dean was sitting on his lap in the locker room, wrapping Benny’s hands for him.

“It sounds like lions roaring outside,” Dean muttered as he finished Benny’ right hand. They exchanged a soft kiss before Benny lifted his left hand to receive the same treatment.  
“To me it just sounds like energy.”  
“Energy?”  
“Mh-hm.”

Dean shrugged with a smile and made sure to wrap Benny’s hands tight. Before he finished the left hand they locked eyes for a moment, listening to the sounds booming outside the walls nearby. Like last time, a few fights were up before Benny had his match and the crowd was going wild.

“What do you mean ‘energy’?”

Benny chuckled and held Dean’s hands up in the air between them, looking up at his gorgeous lover bathed in harsh orange light from the wall-lights behind them. 

“I get.. fueled. By their excitement. By the rush they feel ‘n shout when a punch lands,” Benny crunched Dean’s right hand to a fist and slowly ‘punched’ up next to his own face.  
“They’re in for the brutality, the blood, the violence. And we’re showmen,” another punch in the air, this time a cross over Benny’s face, “we entertain ‘em. Kinda like modern gladiators. Comedians live for laughs. I live for roars.”

Dean followed along with all his attention on Benny’s bright blue eyes that looked like they were shining in this darkness. As Benny finished talking, the crowd roared again behind the thin walls and Dean felt his whole body buzz. He understood a little better.

“Lafitte, warm-up!”  
“Yup, be out in a sec.”

Benny’s manager shouted from a door that lead into a little training room connected to the old locker rooms. Dean was about to curl out from his seat but Benny wrapped his big arms around him and pulled him down for a long, loving kiss. Dean ran his hands up Benny’s warm shoulders, sighing into the kiss and nudging his nose against Benny’s bumped one. 

“I’ll be by the ring side this time babe,” Dean said as he got up, straightening his back a little, “if that’s okay with you?”

Benny nodded and pulled off his tank-top, starting to jump in his spot and shaking his hands a little while looking at Dean.

“If you think you’ll be okay with it darlin’. It ain’t pretty from the seats but sure ain’t better ringside.”  
“Wanna be there for you. I believe in you.”

Benny smiled that crooked smile and skipped over to Dean, planting a quick kiss on the tip of Dean’s pointy, freckled nose. Benny was called again and he ran in the room with a little wave back to Dean.

***

Dean was indeed ringside alongside Benny’s manager. As the announcer called out the match, Lafitte versus Ramirez, the whole arena boomed in sound, roars, cheers and booing. There was so much energy Dean felt his bones shake and vibrate, and he felt more and more in tune with how Benny was feeling. 

Both fighters got to the ring and stood face to face, sweat already dripping off of both of them and the harsh, bright lights not helping. Dean had read up on Ramirez, studying him when Benny was training in order to help him work out a plan to win against him.

The bell rung and the fight started, both fighters circling each other for a little while, small air punches thrown in the empty air between them. Dean saw the focus in Benny’s eyes so clearly from his seat, getting more and more excited for the fight to break out.

They had learned Ramirez was fast and prefered to punch and run, confusing his opponents and abuse his speed more than his punch. Benny hit like a brick wall and wasn’t necessarily as fast, but he could take quite a few more punches than his opponent by the looks of it. Finally the fight broke out with Ramirez jumping forward to throw a right jab to Benny’s face, which got blocked and swiftly responded with by a counter-jab in the ribs from Benny. The whole room roared again, Dean jumping out his seat shouting along, fist pumping in the air in excitement. 

The fight continued like this for the first few rounds, Ramirez doing his best to zip around Benny and manages to catch him off-guard a few times but ultimately, Benny landed the most successful punches. They were sent to their corners and Dean jumped up next to Benny as he was given water, reaching grabby hands down towards his sweaty boxer.

“You’re doing awesome babe, he’s getting so frustrated.”  
“Yeh,” Benny huffed, pouring water over his face, “I got ‘im.”  
“You got this!”

They were called to the middle again and the fight continued, round six. Dean couldn’t sit down from his excitement and he shouted loudly from the sidelines, cheering Benny on.

“Come on babe, knock that son of a bitch down! That scrawly little shit ain’t got nothing on you!”

He could see how Benny laughed behind his guard, maybe from the encouragement or maybe from Benny’s mannerisms slowly melting into Dean’s language, either way the stocky boxer smiled right before he landed a quick jab to Ramirez’s face, starting to pick up his pace a little. 

Round eight came around and with a quick right hook Benny landed a perfect hit, knocking Ramirez down with a loud thud. The arena went crazy, judge running over to count down, Benny shaking his arms and bouncing on his feet, spitting a globule of blood to his right as his ice-blue eyes were locked on his opponent. Ramirez was writhing and curling up, eyes scrunched tight together.

“...ten! It’s over! It’s over!”

The judge shouted and signalled over Ramirez, the whole arena booming in roars again in excitement over Benny’s victory. Benny lifted his arms and shouted back, roaring out towards the crowds and threw a few punches in the air as well. Dean was jumping on the sidelines too, his whole being buzzing with happiness and excitement, his throat getting sore from yelling along the crowd. 

Dean and Benny locked eyes for a moment, their faces melting into something calmer, and Benny gently punched his own chest a few times to show Dean his pride and love for the support he had gotten that day. Dean threw a fist in the air in response and shouted again, wooing at his victorious, awesome boyfriend.


	31. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so this is my last chapter in the story. I have had such a wonderful time working on this will theprofoundblade and can't wait to collab with her again. I hope that you've enjoyed this story.
> 
> My last chapter will be brief drabbles in their life.

"Hey babe?" Dean asked as he stared at a wall.

"Yo?" Benny replied getting Tank some food.

"What's in these boxes anyways?" Dean tried to get his Superman supervision to kick in but as with all the others that particular super power wouldn't start working.

"Not really sure. They are just those boxes that you collect when you move around and never actually open." Benny looked at Dean, "They've been driving you crazy haven't they?"

"No it's your house, it's cool, it's fine. I mean there might be treasure in them. Or magic beans. Or..." Dean was off imagining.

"Fine, let's go through them." Benny grabbed them a couple beers.

Box one had old receipts and tax returns and that sort of stuff. 

"Not a single bit of treasure." Dean pouted.

The next box had old vhs and cassette tapes. "Score!" Dean yelled cheerfully happy to paw through them.

Benny opened the next box. He smiled, thrilled, "Hey I was wondering where this had got to." He held that portrait up for Dean.

"What the hell is that?" Dean yelled backing away swiftly.

"A portrait of Tank dressed as Malvolio from Twelfth Night." Benny said like it was obviously. "Garth gave it to me for Christmas once. We should hang it up."

Dean ran through the house yelling "Kill it with fire!"

Yeah, it was going up in the kitchen.

**********************************

Jess was showing the ultrasound photos to Benny as Dean and Sam stood by the grill.

"So Mom gave me shit for teasing you about food and your weight." Sam said quietly.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, "Of course she did."

Sam pulled out the sad puppy eyes, "Why didn't you tell me it was bugging you?"

"Because that's what we've all always done. Take the shit out of each other. It's just this time it got to me."

"I'm sorry Dean. You can bug me about my car more. Or make fun of my hair. Or tell me I'm going to be a lousy dad."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Dean put the tongs down. "No. You are going to be a fucking awesome Dad. That kid is lucky to have you. I mean luckier to have me as their uncle, but lucky to have you too."

"Yeah?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah." 

"You think about maybe a kid someday?" Sam looked were Jess and Benny were laughing.

"It's been idly talked about." Dean said.

"You're happy." Sam hugged his brother.

"I suppose I am." Dean looked at Benny and smiled. "So going to put that hair in a man bun? I hear it's all the rage."

********************

"Dean, my kids classes are wrapping up and we're going to do a big demonstration, and presentation thing for them. How much would it cost me to hire you to cater the thing?" Benny asked as they cuddle in bed. They were still coming down from a sex high and Benny had thought he might be able to wrangle a discount.

"Oh, it's going to cost you big." Dean grinned at Benny.

The videos of Dean teaching Benny how to make little boxing glove cookies that Dean put on his blog were a huge hit, gaining him tons of new subscribers and reblogs.

The one that went viral was of Benny just wearing shorts and yelling "Oh crap, the cookies" and slamming the oven open and grabbing the tray with an actual boxing glove.

The day of the event Dean stood on the side lines and cheered Krissy on during her demonstration.

All the parents were thrilled to meet Benny's boyfriend. Several asked about Dean's catering prices after tasting the snacks. Dean realized he might actually need business cards.

Dean was tidying up when he saw a bunch of the kids all taking Benny on at once and he was stomping around kids hanging off his limbs and making Godzilla noises.

Dean took so many photos.

******************

"What do you mean no matching costumes?" Dean asked in the Halloween store. 

"I'm pretty sure those were simple words to understand, chief." Benny said firmly.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Dean said. 

"No."

"Trust me, I'll win this. Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease." Dean kept going barely breathing and Benny gave in after 20 minutes.

"Fine but I get to pick. And you can't say no." 

"Sure, not a problem." Dean bounced around the shop yelling options.

Benny kicked him out and made his selection.

He had to admit that Dean actually made a kick ass Black Widow.

But his Hawkeye was better.

*******************

"You think you can take me?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to try." Dean said. It wasn't the first time he and Benny had stepped into a ring together during Dean's workouts, but it was the first time they were actually going to properly spar.

Dean was nervous and excited. He bounced a little on his toes, could feel his heart pumping.

"We'll start easy, telegraph our moves just to warm up, k?" Benny said.

Dean nodded and watched Benny's punch come slowly at him. He blocked and countered just as slowly.

Eventually they sped up and were sparring, though neither was really trying to hit. 

Dean was just thrilled at everything he had learned in his months of working with Benny.

If it had been a match, Benny would have clearly won, but Dean hadn't ever been knocked down and he was stoked about that.

They packed up and headed to the locker room. Dean was chatting away, hyper from all the adrenaline, not really paying attention to where Benny was.

He swung open his locker hard and heard a groan.

Dean quickly pulled it back and saw Benny's bleeding nose.

"Anyone asks you punched me. You didn't take me out with a locker door." Benny's said harshly.

Dean giggled and went to kiss it better but was swatted away by Benny.

Dangerous things locker doors.

****************

"And what are you thankful for this year Benny?" Ellen asked. They were having a Thanksgiving brunch with Ellen, Garth, and Jo before going to Dean's parents house for dinner.

Benny was a little shocked Dean wasn't the one cooking the whole thing and Dean just looked at him, "You want to get between a mom and thanksgiving turkey?" They made half a dozen pies.

Benny thought about what he was most thankful for, there were a lot of options.

"This. Just this moment right here. I'm thankful for all of this." He looked at Dean as he said it.

****************

They were in the shower together and Dean was carefully soaping Benny's shoulders.

"Did they hurt?" He asked tracing a finger over the dragon.

"A little." Benny said, "Some places hurt more than others. At a certain point you sort of go numb to the pain as it's happening. Honestly the itching after is what bugs me the most." Benny crowded Dean against the wall. "Now aren't there more interesting things we can do?" 

A week later Dean was sitting at his computer with his shirt off when Benny came in from teaching some private lessons. Benny couldn't help but notice that Dean had spent the last week at his place, only going back to his apartment to check the mail and get some more of his pots.

Still the shirtless was unexpected. Benny got closer.

"You lied to me." Dean said without looking up.

Benny froze and tried to think of what he meant.

"Said you get used to the pain. You don't it hurt like a son of a bitch. Why you've done this so many times, I can't figure out."

Benny got into motion and approached Dean. "What'd you do, darlin?"

Dean turned a little so that Benny could see his shoulder blade. To most people the tattoo would look like circles, just ouroboros of colours. But Benny knew what it looked liked.

"Ratatouille." Benny breathed out, "It looks like a dish of ratatouille."

Dean shrugged and winced as his skin pulled. "Well getting your guy's name on your ass is so cliched."

"Move in." Benny blurted out.

"You sure?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Benny paused, thought about it. "I'm sure."

******************

John grumbled the whole time he loaded up the truck. "Who moves two weeks before Christmas?" 

"We want our first Christmas together to actually be together." Dean said as he held the other side of the couch. "Come on old man, not wimping out on me yet are you?"

"Shut up." John said.

Five hours later the last item was loaded out of Dean's place.

Dean looked around the apartment. He was going to miss it.

He heard his dad blaring the horn. 

He ran down the stairs and hopped in the truck.

He wouldn't miss it that much.

********************

Meg did indeed play board games.

And kicked everyone's ass.

It may have helped that they were all really really drunk.

*********************

Christmas eve found them on the floor by the tree.

Benny was slowly pushing into Dean, the lights casting shadows over his face.

Dean wrapped a leg around Benny's hip and arched up. They set a hard pace, breath quick, hands gripping, pulling.

Dean came first and Benny quickly followed.

"Merry Christmas," Dean gasped out.

"Ho Ho Ho." Benny replied.

********************

"You got my name tattooed on your ass." Dean stared at Benny's butt.

"I happen to like cliches." Benny said just as Dean tackled him.

*******************

Charlie had organized a big charity event for one of the local animal shelters. Dean catered it and everyone attended, even Sam and Jess even though her due date was fast approaching. There were silly games and sillier prizes and a silent auction and karoke and everyone got a little blitzed. Which may have accounted for all the crying when Charlie played the super sappy video she took of animals who had been happily placed with good homes. It was worse then when she showed clips of all the animals still looking for homes.

They raised enough to cover all the bills for the no kill shelter for six months.

But Benny knew Dean was up to something. He and Tank had disappeared a couple of times and Dean kept clearing all the browser history on the computers. And then a bunch of new dog toys appeared. And a new dog bed, and some extra dishes.

Finally Benny just sat Dean down, "You going to bring the new dog home anytime soon?"

Dean flushed red at being caught out. "Blame Charlie and her stupid video. All hitting me in the feels."

"Dean," Benny kissed him, "Go get the dog."

Dean ran out of the house. He was home an hour later a bundle wrapped up in his arms. "Now he's a little nervous, been at the shelter for almost a year. But we made sure to socialize him and Tank and they get along real well, and I know it might seem like extra work, but it isn't I swear, the dog is super smart and awesome and it's going to be great. I swear."

"Dean, breathe, and put the dog down." Dean put the dog down and pulled the blanket away. It was a border collie, and missing a leg.

"It was a car accident, hit and run, and the family just couldn't afford the surgery and left the dog." Dean explained.

Benny sat on the ground and waited for the dog to approach him. Eventually the collie came over and sniffed Benny. "Hey buddy." Benny said holding out his hand. The dog pushed his head into the hand and Benny settled into pet. They could hear Tank come barreling down the hall and into the room. He saw his new friend and barked. He left and pulled in the new dog bed. The collie walked slowly over and collapsed into it. Tank settled in front sort like he was standing guard.

"His name is Skywalker." Dean said. He sat beside Benny and looked at the dogs.

"Of course it is." Benny grinned and kissed Dean's head.

*******************

They were crashed on the couch, snuggled up into each other mostly because the dogs had taken up all the space. They were watching Spirited Away because Cas had done a whole Anime and Manga week at the library and had gotten Dean completely hooked on Miyazaki movies.

Benny had his arm wrapped around Dean who kept nodded off, tired and sore from them cleaning up and painting the bedroom.

"This is good, snuggles. I like snuggles." Dean mumbled.

"They are." Benny agreed easily.

"Should be more snuggles. All the time snuggles." Dean said. "Forever and ever snuggles."

"I promise you snuggles forever and ever and an extra day on top of that." Benny said.

Dean groaned. 

"Too much?" Benny asked, smiling.

"So cheesy." 

"Well how about we just sign a snuggle contract. You know lay out the hours and days and whether holidays have bonus snuggles? That sound good?" Benny teased.

Dean pinched his ribs. "No more snuggles for you. You are snuggle drunk." 

A few minutes passed. "Don't exactly see you moving away there chief. Looks like you are still snuggling to me."

"Not a snuggle. This is a manly death grip. Just looks like a snuggle but is a completely different beast."

"Ah. I stand corrected. And am appropriately saddened by my lack of snuggles." Benny said seriously. The dogs agreed their humans were being silly and abandoned them for their beds.

Benny and Dean moved about so they could lay together on the couch, Dean on top of Benny, Benny's arms around Dean.

"Definitely still not a snuggle." Dean said, nuzzling Benny's throat.

"Okay," Benny held a little tighter, "But just so you know, if you want them snuggles are available on demand for the next several decades."

"I'll take that under advisement." Dean burrowed in a little more.

"You do that, darlin. You do that." 

They fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for me. One last chapter to be written by theprofoundblade. if you liked this remember to check out our tumblers (we're dennyismydestiel and meldarlin over there).


	32. Doing Something Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it you guys. Thanks for all the love, the likes, the kudos, the comments, the compliments, the reblogs on tumblr, the just fantastic response we have gotten over this project. We had so much fun doing this, anarchycox has been absolutely amazing and inspirational to work with and I am very excited for future collaborations with her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have tried my best to do this story, these characters and the verse justice as best I could.  
> 'Till next time <3

Dean trotted down to the mailbox after Benny had left for work, Skywalker bouncing happily besides him. As he walked back again he looked through the few pieces of mail and stopped at a particular one. He felt his stomach suck in and his heart starting to race as he ran the last bit inside, sitting down at his new desk near the kitchen. He ripped open the letter and read it through, hands shaking and smile growing with every word he read.

He jumped off of his chair and grabbed Skywalker's paw, starting to dance a little with him while singing in joy. Tank came strolling in, staring at his odd step-daddy and brother hopping around all weird-like. 

"It’s happening guys! I gotta make some calls..."

Dean spent the next few hours stuck with his phone, smile never leaving his face, the dogs continuing to bounce around happily behind him.

***

_A few days later_

"You sure you got energy to train after the meeting?"

Dean was making them the classic breakfast burrito as Benny was practically running from one room to another, finding papers and folders. Becoming a co-owner had meant Benny had to attend financial meetings, which meant he had less time in gym-wear and more in suits and ties. Not that Dean minded at all.

"O'course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Benny hummed as he passed Dean quickly, managing to kiss Dean's neck on his way. Dean laughed and plated for them, pouring them cups of coffee and setting it at the corner of the kitchen island. He observed Benny, who was trotting around checking his phone a last few times. 

"You look fantastic in a suit you know."  
"So you keep tellin' me, best start believin' it myself."

As Benny walked over to their breakfast, Dean slid forward and started correcting Benny's tie, getting two large hands planted firmly on his hips in return. When he finished, he looked up into the beautiful blue eyes and blushed deep, still completely smitten by this brute boxer. They kissed a few times, sweet and soft, before seating themselves and eating breakfast in peace.

"I'll be there 'round two, so I'll just meet you out front?"  
"Sure babe, be there at two."  
"Love ya,"  
"You too," Dean sighed as he kissed his love goodbye in the door-frame, "drive safe you hear? That duct-tape car's gonna fall apart any minute now."

Benny just flipped Dean off with a laugh from the truck-window and drove off to his meeting. Dean quickly closed the door and turned to the dogs, his face looking extremely excited. 

"Today's gonna be awesome!" 

The dogs barked and bounced in reply, tails wagging quick and hard and Tank almost knocked over a few photo frames.

_2:18PM_

Benny's large, bumpy truck rolled into the parking lot, Dean already there with his cooler and dressed in his workout clothes. He wore the oversized t-shirt Benny had given him so long ago, even though it could almost look like a dress on his much more toned frame these days. 

"Sorry I'm late," Benny muttered, throwing his suit jacket into the car before slamming the door shut, "these meetings suck."  
"It's alright, weather's nice today. And I have coffee!"

Dean waved the travel-mug and got up from his seat on the curb, kissing Benny quick. He grabbed the cooler and they walked hand in hand into the gym, which was quiet and practically empty.

"Huh, that's weird. There some event in town I don't know 'bout?"

Benny looked around the gym, a bit concerned with how few people were there. Bad for business, not having anyone in at this peak time of day.

"Maybe? I heard something about a school parade down town today, maybe that's where everyone's at."  
"Hm, sure hope so."

Dean stayed outside the locker room while Benny changed, feeling his hands start to tremble a little. As Benny walked out, he noticed Dean's trembling and looked worried. 

"What's up darlin', yer blood sugar low?"  
"Hah-nah, no, I'm okay. It's probably just the caffeine."  
"Hm."

They made it to the boxing room and Benny opened the door, Dean a few steps behind him, smiling like a giant dork. It was dark inside, and Benny muttered as he slammed his hand against the wall, hitting the light switch.

As the light turned on, the same instant a gigantic roar rung through the hall and into the empty gym as well;

"SURPRISE!!!"

The room was full of all their friends and Dean's family, tacky blue "It's a boy!" and pink "It's a girl!" ribbons and balloons all over the place, confetti being thrown over them from Charlie and Balthazar who had been hiding near the door. Benny looked in shock over everyone in the room and Dean walked past him, over to the nearby table that had a giant 4 tiered pastel-blue & pink cake in the middle of it. He turned around after getting a few shoulder-slaps from Gabriel and faced Benny, opening the letter he - they - had received a few days ago.

"Dear Mr. Lafitte & Mr. Winchester. We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved to become adoptive parents. We were happy to see such a loving, fun and young couple ready to make a fantastic life for a child in the future. We look forward to hearing from you in the coming weeks to find the perfect child for your family."

Dean took in a deep breath and shook his head, trying to focus on the letter in front of him.

"Congratulations and we wish your little family the best of luck in the future."

Dean was tearing up at the end and his voice shaking, Sam scooting up next to him and lend a supportive hand on Dean's shoulder to help power through the last part. Sam shook him when he finished reading, smiling so wide and proud of his big brother. Dean looked up briefly to him, then to his mom and dad on the sidelines. They nodded in approval, momma-Mary crying and he then turned his attention to Benny who still stood, frozen at the doorway, mouth wide open and eyes glossy.

"We're gonna be dads Benny. Gonna have a family. Our little family."

Ellen walked over to Benny and grabbed him by his arm, tangling their fingers together and hugged so tight around his shoulder, sobbing slightly with a smile on her face. Garth also came over, opposite side of Ellen and hugged around his much larger friend. Benny blinked finally and two heavy drops of tears fell from his eyes, his chest finally lifting from being able to breathe. Dean came over and stood a foot away, lifting the letter up to eye-height.

"It's real Benny. You're gonna be a dad."

Benny turned towards Ellen, sobbing a little and brushed through Ellen's hair, squeezing her hand and kissed her forehead. She let go and nodded up at him, walking back with Garth to the table with the other friends that were slowly starting to unpack multiple coolers of breakfast burritos and pouring coffee all around.  
Benny turned back to Dean as his friends walked away and shook his head a little in disbelief, looking at the letter.

"Why.. why didn't you tell me when it came?"  
"Because.." Dean sniffled, looking back over his shoulder to see their own little strange family behind them; Sam, Jess (and little baby Adam), John, Mary, Bobby, Charlie, Cas, Meg, Balthazar, Gabriel, Ash, Ellen, Garth and Krissy. A perfect, strange, crazy little family. And now they were going to add another person into it all. Dean was too excited to contain it.

"Because I wanted to make this special for us, for you. You wanted this family so much, I didn't just want to wave the letter at you when you came home from work. We're really going to be a family."

Benny embraced Dean quickly then, almost crushing him in his gigantic, strong arms. The boxer was sniffling, tears smearing onto Dean's shoulder but he didn't mind one bit. He hugged Benny back and they stood for a while just holding each other, until Charlie came over to pull them over to the celebration.

A few hours went by with congratulations from everyone, hugs, chin kisses and pats on the back, relentless teasing and jokes from Meg and Balthazar about not being able to drink the next nine months. Benny and Dean were allowed to hold little baby Adam for a little while too, Jess claiming it was "good practice" as she gently nibbled on a piece of cake. 

Finally they all packed up their things and cleaned up the room, the happy couple getting hugs and another round of congratulations from everyone as they left. For a moment the room was silent, Benny and Dean just staring out the door and not really moving. 

Dean was the first to snap back to reality, looking over to Benny and timidly reaching his hand over to Benny's, curling his little finger around the thick boxer's. 

"Were you surprised?"

Benny laughed then, booming and from his belly, grabbing Dean's hand in his and pulling him in.

"I thought I looked like some idiot who'd stared right into the eyes of Medusa."  
"You kinda did for a while."  
"Your beauty is breath-takin' too, I'll give ya that, but this was.. spectacular."

They walked over to one of the benches and Benny started wrapping his hands. He looked up at Dean who was struggling to get off his trusty silver ring, grumbling and cursing at is as he tried his damnedest to pull it off.

"Stuck, huh?"  
"Gotta be the heat in here," Dean mumbled, "or that cake is insta-setting or something."

Benny chuckled and finished his wrapping, walking over to Dean and took his hand into his own. He got down on one knee and pulled Dean's hand with him, putting the ring finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He swirled his tongue around the ring quick and finally pulled out the finger, twisting the ring a little with his hands to slide it off easy.

He looked up at Dean who was blushing, hard, his eyes wide and even his ears turning red. Benny realized he was sitting on one knee, Dean's hand in his with a ring just inches from it and burst out laughing, Dean following right after.

"You're an idiot you know," Dean chuckled as Benny got back up. Benny nodded, his apple-cheeks flushed bright red too and he leaned in to kiss Dean deep. They nudged their foreheads together for a bit and sighed. 

"I might be an idiot, but you're lazy Winchester. Now get your ass over to those jump-ropes or imma have to give you a right spankin'."  
"Not making me wanna go over there," Dean laughed, "but okay."

They spent the rest of the afternoon training together, alone in the gym, glancing over at each other every so often with soft smiles, glinting happy eyes and flushed cheeks. Not only had Dean found confidence in himself again in this little boxing gym, he had found love and an extended family, a family of his own now as well.. and he was going to go all twelve rounds if he had to, to keep his champion and their little slice of perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Boxing Gloves Make Good Oven Mitts: A 30 Day OTP Challenge_  
>  Written by anarchycox/dennyismydestiel & theprofoundblade/meldarlin  
> 


	33. Bonus Chapter: Calvin and Hobbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theprofoundblade turned 25 and I wanted to celebrate with a little bit of writing for her. And immediately a little bonus scene for Boxing Gloves came to mind. I hope you enjoy friend.
> 
> This is set in between Dean moving in and the big final chapter.
> 
> I know I said I'd write you smut, this came out instead.

Dean stepped out of the shower. He was trying to figure out if it was feasible to actually live in Benny's shower.

Their shower.

He still had to get used to it being their shower.

Dean laughed to himself a little. Theirs, 50/50, my house is your house, and it's a very very fine house.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom. Where Benny was starfished across the bed, face down and naked.

Dean was kind. He yelled incoming as he leapt on the bed. Benny grunted as Dean landed on him but otherwise didn't react. Dean loved having a strong boyfriend.

As was often the case when they were naked together, Dean took to tracing his fingers over Benny's tattoos, over his scars, kissing the places where the two met. They ran over dragon and abstract designs, over a boat and some flowers. Dean's fingers smoothed down Benny's back and landed on the Calvin and Hobbes tattoo on Benny's ass.

Dean lay his head on Benny's shoulder blade, left his hand covering that absurd piece of ink.

"So, we live together now, have a joint bank account and everything. How about I get to learn the story of this tattoo." Dean said.

Benny didn't even open his eyes. "Nope."

"Come on man, we're a couple we're supposed to share everything and have healthy communication." Dean explained. 

"Nope. Not happening."

"Come on, it can't be that bad a story. There is no way it is worse than the story of me losing my virginity." 

"Dean. I love you. You may never understand how deep my feelings for you go. But I promise you this, darlin', I ain't ever goin' to tell you the story of that tattoo." Benny said.

Dean picked his head up off of Benny and asked, "Do you want to think about what you just said and maybe change the phrasing?"

"Nope." Benny said drifting off.

"I gave you fair warning. You can't say I didn't." Dean warned. He decided to sleep where he was. Benny's shoulder wasn't the comfiest place, but it was warm and smelled nice.

***********************

Dean started simple.

Benny got a text every hour while he was at work that just said  _tell me_.

When they were home together, Dean would at random intervals just say tell me. 

Benny held strong.

His ringtones, notifications any noise that his phone made was changed to  _tell me._ He couldn't figure out how to change it back, or turn down the volume.

He stole Garth's phone.

************************

"We do love coming over, it's so nice here." Mary said as she helped Benny set the small dining room table.

John and Dean were in the kitchen talking about upcoming spring training, Sam and Jess were putting the baby down in the pack and play.

They all settled in for some of Dean's lasagna, praising the cook.

"So things going well at the gym Benny?" John asked.

"Yes sir, my classes are all full up, even a good number of private sessions. Doing well enough looking into freshening up the equipment some." Benny scarfed down a piece of garlic bread.

"Good, good, you have any fights coming up?" 

"Nah," Benny had one two more after that big fight where Dean had stood beside him, "Too busy training others, I won a few, got some offers, but the travelling and the schedule just wasn't worth it. Happy at the gym." Benny was happy now to have let that part of his career go, having proven something to himself at least.

Dean kissed his cheek, Sam made annoying kissy noises.

"Benny, dear, Dean's been filling us in on your past some."

Benny tensed a little, there was a lot that he'd prefer Dean's family didn't know. Dean held his hand comfortably.

Mary smiled, Benny was soothed, it was Dean's smile. "I understand you have a Calvin and Hobbes tattoo on your butt, why would you do that?"

Dean didn't even bother to hold his laughter back as Benny glared at him. Everyone at the table laughed and begged for the story.

"Or you could show us?" Jess asked winking. Sam's laugh abruptly cut off.

"Lord save me from my family." Benny muttered.

Mary melted a little that Benny was considering them family. Her look at all the kids cut off the line of questioning for the night.

*************************

Benny went away for four days to coach a client through his first fight. He got home exhausted but pleased. The guy had lost, but it had been close and they thought he could win his next match. Benny didn't turn on any lights just gave Tank a few good rubs and then collapsed into bed fully dressed. 

Dean wrapped himself around Benny in his sleep.

Benny woke up to the smell of bacon frying. When he opened his eyes there was a picture of Calvin and Hobbes on his night stand with a speech bubble that said  _tell me._

Benny laughed a little at it.

He laughed less as he realized a variation of that was on every surface in their home. EVERY SURFACE.

Dean even had a t-shirt made up for himself. And one for Tank.

Benny ate his breakfast and headed out. 

Oh joy, his gym was covered in it too.

************************

Dean got the both of them shit faced.

Dean learned about Benny's threesome. That was good information.

Dean learned about Benny's childhood more. That was sad.

Dean learned that Benny knew a good number of Gilbert and Sullivan lyrics. He had no idea what to do with that information.

But no tattoo details.

************************

He had Benny tied up in bed and wouldn't let him come.

Dean had brought Benny to the edge at least 4 times but wouldn't let him dive over.

The fighter was whimpering, begging Dean.

Dean crawled up Benny body, "Tell me and you can let go."

Benny froze under Dean and Dean quickly backed off. 

He untied Benny and watched his boyfriend stalk to the bathroom.

When Benny came back in Dean was in sweats with the room all cleaned up, fresh sheets on the bed. 

His eyes were sad behind his glasses. "I'm sorry. That was a crap move." He was flicking at his ring. "I'm really sorry babe, I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have." Benny agreed. He sat down on the bed. He lay his hand palm up on the bed, Dean slid his hand on top. "Can't do that darlin'. Not if we want to have different sorts of fun in here."

"I know. I mean I get it." Dean said earnestly. "I won't do that again. I'll stop bugging you about this."

Benny pulled Dean down and cuddled him, "Nah chief, it's kind of fun, just remember to think about the line on this." He kissed Dean's head.

"Promise babe."

"Okay then."

************************

Dean pulled out all the stops. They were at Ellen's hanging out with their friends and it was open mic night. 

Benny watched as Dean and Charlie, Cas and Meg got up there and did a small musical number about telling Dean the story of the tattoo. They even did jazz hands and had sequined headbands. It was the silliest thing Benny had ever seen.

When they came back to the table Benny asked Meg, "How'd they get you to agree to this?"

"Let's just say Clarence now has his own interesting tattoo on his ass." Cas couldn't quite look at anyone.

"You win." Benny said to Dean.

Dean threw up his hands in the air and ran around the table cheering.

"But I'm not telling you here. At home later, after you give me the best blow job in the history of man ever." 

Dean grabbed his keys and his boy and pulled him out of the bar.

It was at the very least the best damn blow job Benny had ever had.

They were cuddled in bed, sweaty, tired and Dean was snuggled into Benny, tapping a rhythm onto Benny's chest.

Benny sighed, "It's not a good story you know."

"I don't mind."

"I was dating a tattoo artist. I cheated on him, lied a lot. Was generally an asshole. I was supposed to get an American Traditional Tiger. I ended up with that. And no boyfriend."

"That wasn't professional of him. Though it is a very well done Calvin and Hobbes butt tattoo." Dean looked at Benny. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" 

Benny smiled a little sadly, "Tell my wonderful boyfriend about how horrible I used to be? That would have gone over great."

"I know you won't cheat." Dean said simply. "I know who you are now and that guy and I are quite cool with each other."

"Thanks darlin" Benny kissed Dean.

"Why haven't you gotten it covered up?"

"Because I like the reminder of who I used to be. I like to make sure I'm better than that." Benny laughed a little, "Besides it is really well done."

They cuddled in silence.

"Thanks for telling me." Dean said.

"Thanks for writing such a good musical number."

*****************

A month later during a game night, Sam asked Dean if he knew the story of the tattoo.

Garth paused and looked at Dean and Benny, the only person who also knew the truth.

"Yeah, lost a bet. Just didn't want to tell me because he knew it would drive me crazy." Dean lied without hesitating.

 


	34. Bonus Chapter: Thoughts of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smightymcsmighterton said:dirty denny prompt: locker room showers. because everyone loves a cheesy locker room porno. 
> 
> you know I had to set this prompt in the Boxing Gloves Make Good Oven Mitts universe right?! This is set early in the story in around the movie in the park moment.
> 
> written by anarchycox

The nice thing about working out at a 24 hour gym was that if you worked out at 4am you were often alone. Which meant you could get the good shower head. The gym was well maintained, the locker rooms clean, but they hadn’t been rehabbed in a few years and there was just this one shower that was better than all the others. The best spray, pressure, at the end behind a small wall so you even had privacy.

So Dean made a beeline for the space and let the water soothe the sore muscles. 

He soaped off and thought about his trainer. The guy was so fit and so fucking hot and every time Dean saw him he just wanted to drool. He slowed his hand down, drifted it over his nipples and down his stomach that was slightly flatter than it used to be.

Benny was just so nice and funny and damn just those shoulders. Dean could just picture him walking into the locker room, heading for the showers, not realizing that Dean was there. They’d just stare at each other. He had seen Benny work out without a shirt on, and it was amazing. He wondered what the rest looked like.

Dean lost himself to the images in his brain as his hand kept slowly downwards until he reached his cock. Water made the glide of his hand worse but he didn’t care, he’d put some balm on later if need be, but right now he just wanted to think about Benny stepping into his space, crowding him with those shoulders until Dean backed up against the wall. God the body heat that just rolled off of Benny. And Benny wouldn’t say a word, just pull Dean’s hand off of himself and replace it with his own rough fingers.

Dean moved his hand like he imagined Benny would touch him. He started to pull hard and a little rougher, but thought about how Benny wrapped his fingers, how he had removed Dean’s tight ring, his soft smile. And Dean slowed his hand down. It was now a gentle tug, just a slow steady pace with a twist at the end so that his finger tips could tease at the now leaking slit.

Dean thought about how Benny wouldn’t kiss him, or say anything, or even look down and Dean’s dick. No, Benny would just keep his eyes locked onto Dean’s, never waver his gaze even once. And whenever Dean would want to tilt his head back against the tile, close his eyes, Benny would put his other hand on Dean’s neck and tug, keeping Dean’s head up, his eyes on Benny.

Oh but Dean would want to sink to his knees under that warm spray of water, want to lick at every drop as it fell on Benny’s hard cock. Want to suck him down, suck him dry. But Benny wouldn’t let him, would just keep that steady hand on Dean, focus on Dean.

Benny would show Dean just how much he mattered.

And then maybe when he could tell Dean was getting close he’d finally lean in and just whisper into Dean’s ear, “For me.” That’s it, that would be enough for Dean to come. The fantasy was enough and Dean came over that small shower wall, the water quickly erasing the evidence.

Dean was flushed from pleasure and embarrassment that he had rubbed one out at the gym, thinking about his trainer who could show up at any second. Hell Dean was lucky no one had come in at all.

He shut of the water and barely dried off before throwing his clothes on. As he left the locker room, Benny was walking down the hall.

Benny grinned, “Hey chief, you save any hot water for the rest of us?”

Dean couldn’t look at the fighter, just mumbled something and ran. Benny wondered what the heck that was all about.

 


	35. Bonus Chapter: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty!Denny prompt was Halloween and I decided to go back into this verse for a moment. Enjoy!

It was their first Halloween together since being approved as adoptive parents. Dean had been baking treats all day, making candied apples and had sent Benny to the grocery store multiple times to buy last minute full-sized candy bars and fruits to give to the kids. The whole house was decorated, spooky skeletons at the front door and even the dogs were dressed up. Skywalker had been turned into a pirate, looking rather dismayed with his little wooden peg-leg that didn't quite reach the ground, and Dean had found Tank some ripped, purple pants to wear, claiming Tank was Gray Hulk. 

The TV was blaring in the living room, one horror movie special going after the next, and Benny just smiled to himself when Dean sung along loudly - and with arms flailing - to "This is Halloween". 

"You're too cute, you know that right?" Benny had muttered when Dean had trotted past him, lifting his knees high with every step, doing his best to be a good Jack Skellington. 

Dean finished his treats and readied the candy and packaged fruit-bags, rushing into the bedroom to get into his outfit. Benny had popped in some fake vampire fangs and put on a long, black cape, but was rather casual under it with black jogging pants and a t-shirt. Just as someone knocked on the door, Dean rushed out and was wearing a full, albeit dorky cowboy set - rugged jeans with leather chaps, denim shirt and leather vest, green bandana around his neck and a hat that matched the leather throughout his outfit. He didn't have boots on though, apparently rushing too much.

They quickly became popular, the homemade cookies and little fruit-bags going quick and every kid wanting to pet and play with Pirate-Skywalker and Hulk-Tank. Meanwhile, Benny was sipping on some hard cider all night and couldn't stop himself from staring at Dean's ass every time he leaned down to give the kids some snacks. It was perfectly framed in those chaps, the rugged jeans so worn out there was a hole by the left cheek. Benny promised himself to rip those pants up nice and wide so he could take a ride with that cowboy later.

The last trick or treaters came around at around 1 AM, Dean leaning in the doorway looking at the happy kids holding hands with their parents as they walked down the street. He crossed his arms and sighed, content and happy, feeling bubbly when he thought about the idea that he and Benny might be the parents holding a kid's hand next Halloween.

"You gonna come back in, cher?" Benny drawled, clearly buzzed from the cider and he kissed the back of Dean's neck, soft and wet kisses. Dean grinned and licked his lips a little before he turned his head to look back at his lovely boyfriend.

"Did you have fun?"  
"Mh-hm," Benny hummed, snaking his thick arms around Dean's waist and pulling him in close, his body so warm it made Dean hum a little under his breath.  
"Can you imagine?" Dean continued, Benny kissing his neck tenderly, "Next year that might be us.. with a little boy.. or little girl.."  
"Mmm.."

The agile, broad man swung his cowboy inside the house and let go of him for a moment to close the door and lock it, diving in fast to kiss Dean's neck and throat, his broad hands pushing down Dean's arching back to his firm ass. 

"Babe," Dean breathed, his own hands finding Benny's shoulders underneath the coat, "the teeth-"

Benny laughed and pulled back up, smiling wide and toothy to show the plastic teeth. Dean smirked and pulled out the teeth from Benny's mouth, making a funny face when lots of spit followed the plastic and his hands. He groaned and moved over to the kitchen to drop the teeth in the sink and rinsed his hands immediately, not noticing Benny stripping down to nothing but the cloak. 

"How can you drool this much? Are you sure you're not Tank's biological parent or something? I can't even-" 

Dean turned around to wipe his hands on a cloth behind him, but just saw Benny in the other end of the kitchen, the long cloak just covering his shoulders, his broad hands cupping himself and slowly pulling at his hard cock. Dean lost balance for a moment and just leaned back against the counter, looking at his overly hot piece of man standing there, ready for him.

"Wanna have a ride, cowboy?" Benny growled, pulling back the skin to show off the full length of his throbbing, red cock, veins visible and completely full. Dean licked his lips and nodded, eyes never leaving the beautiful sight before him, and when Benny turned quick to walk into the bedroom he sprinted right after him, slamming the door behind them.

Benny had already dropped onto the bed, the cloak draped slightly over his shoulder and left leg, his hands still kneading at himself. He was watching Dean with hooded eyes, panting slightly. 

"Keep it on," he grumbled when Dean started to open his denim shirt, "all of it."  
"Oh, you like?" Dean smirked a little cocky, lifting his eyebrow and feeling proud of his outfit choice.  
"Come up here. Ass first."

This time Dean panted in response, nodding enthusiastically as he pulled off his socks. He looked up and down Benny one more time before walking around the bed and crawling over Benny's face. When his hips were over Benny's chest, he tried to sit a little, but one of Benny's hands held him in place by holding onto the leather vest while the other hand reached up and grabbed onto the ripped fabric at Dean's ass.

"You bare underneath here, cowboy?" Benny growled, his thick fingers running under the fabric and up to the soft, firm ass, fingertips quickly finding Dean's hole. And oh yes, cowboy was indeed naked underneath.

Benny released his grip on Dean and used both hands to rip the jeans apart, managing to make one big hole from one end to another, Dean's beautiful ass clear in view. With a whine Dean fell onto his elbows and started licking at Benny's balls and the base of his cock, moaning against it when Benny's thick hands smacked his ass-cheeks. 

"That's it babe, make me nice 'n wet for ya.. Gonna fuck you loose on my tongue, then have ya ride me, show me how good you are at holdin' them hips on a buckin' stallion..."

Dean moaned and thrust forward slightly, his cock still trapped underneath the denim fabric. Benny just chuckled, low, before spreading Dean's cheeks and holding them apart, planting wet kisses in a small circle around the sensitive entrance. Dean scooted back a little, almost out of habit, and as he arched his back slightly he swallowed down Benny's thick cock, moaning at the taste and weight against his tongue, closing his eyes as he started sucking gently up and down the thick shaft.

With a moan Benny wet his broad tongue before licking a long, thick stripe over Dean's hole, making the cowboy jump a little. Eager, Benny went to town, licking with short strokes, sucking gently at the edges of the slightly loosening rim, tip of his tongue dipping a little in between licks. It was wet, and sticky, his own drool coating his chin, Dean moaning louder with every slight lick inside, Benny bucking his hips up to ensure Dean's hot mouth would still be around his throbbing cock. 

Dean did his best at keeping on his cowboy hat as he bopped up and down fast, stilling a few times when he did his best at deepthroating, coating Benny's big cock in spit. Benny on the other hand panted and moaned as he tongue-fucked Dean, grabbing and pulling at the soft cheeks around his face, digging in his fingernails as he created a steady pace for Dean to fuck his face, both men gasping and moaning with their mouths full. 

Benny dropped his head on the bed and smacked Dean's ass with a flat hand, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room, Dean releasing Benny's cock to gasp and look over his shoulder. 

"Move on up, cowboy. See if you can tame this wild stallion..."

Dean crawled forward, Benny reaching underneath their pillows to find a bottle of lube he had left there that morning. He coated two of fingers and Dean leaned a little backwards, arching his back and looking very seductive, ready to ride. Benny bit back a moan and lifted himself enough to gently press his fingers against Dean's wet rim, pushing them in, Dean slowly riding down on them. They didn't spend much time stretching Dean on the thick fingers, as the cowboy was overly eager and reached backwards to find the lube bottle. Benny pushed it into his reach and pulled a pillow over afterward, fluffing it enough so he could rest his head, enjoy the show fully.

After grinding a little back and forth on Benny's cock underneath him, Dean lifted his hips enough to coat the thick cock with the cold lube and slowly started to sink himself onto it. He felt how Benny's hands reached for his ass but couldn't reach. Very slowly, Dean started to rock forward, every movement back down made him sink further down on Benny's hot cock, and he took his time, feeling every inch inside him, groaning because his own cock was still caught in the denim jeans. 

"Fuck, Dean," Benny moaned, thrusting upwards to meet Dean, their skin slapping. Dean moaned in return but looking over his shoulder angrily, rotating his hips when he was fully seated.  
"You wanted me to ride you, let me do it then," he breathed, continuing to rotate his hips, driving Benny mad. 

The boxer grumbled as he put his arms over his head, clasping his hands together, eyes focused on Dean's beautiful ass on his cock. Slowly, Dean started riding him again, one hand holding onto his cowboy hat, the other one stretched a little out behind him. He slowly started picking up the pace, every movement down having a different angle, his hips rotating slightly when he lifted himself back up, doing his best to go root to tip in every motion, starting to sweat and moaning louder and louder.

"Fuck...." Benny whined, arching his back, curling his toes. It felt so good, looked even better with Dean riding him so perfectly, that soft, lovely ass taking every fat inch of him so easily. He couldn't help himself and started bucking up again, Dean so into it that he just went on with his riding, slamming down harder and harder against Benny bucking up against him. They were panting, Dean tossing his head back and moaning loud and lewd, his free hand behind him making its way to open his denim jeans, grab onto his own leaking, neglected cock, jerking himself in the same tempo as he was riding down.

It was Benny that came first when Dean rolled down a little slower than he had for the past while, shouting Benny's name. Benny tossed his head back into the pillow, smushing it around his head, moaning and howling into it as he felt Dean come on his cock, rotating his perfect hips, squeezing slightly inside to milk Benny of everything. Dean slowed his tempo and threw off the cowboy hat, panting as he awkwardly rolled back and off of Benny's softening cock, nestling in next to the broad, spent boxer.

Benny let the pillow floof back down and it hit Dean's head, causing them both to laugh. After adjusting a little, Benny pulling Dean's tired leg over his abdomen, they exchanged soft, silent kisses for a bit, their hearts slowing down to normal speed, bodies humming from pleasure.

"Happy Halloween, cowboy," Benny muttered, sleepy already, not caring about the sticky, stained cloak under his back. Dean pushed him a little, tired too, nuzzling into the crook of Benny's neck, humming contently.  
"Next year I'll dress up as a maid," he whispered, causing Benny to laugh deep.

"Better not darlin', those kids will think this is a real horror house if they walk in on what I'm gonna be doin' to you all day then."


	36. Bonus Chapter: Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, Dean is only going to be a tiny part of this, but it was an idea that just wouldn't let go.

Benny had just wrapped up his last class for the day and was looking forward to going home. He had to do a final clean up, check his voice and email, and then three days off with Dean. They had plans for a last camping trip before it got too damn cold to enjoy.

"Benny!" Ash came strolling in for his shift at the gym's counter. "There is a hot babe looking for you."

"We get a lot of attractive women in here, can you be more specific?" Benny wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't know her. Little, dark hair. I kind of feel like she might be able to kill me." Ash flicked his mullet back. "You want me to get rid of her?"

Benny put down the last of the gloves. "I don't suppose there is a confused looking man with her, wearing a trench coat?"

"Nah just her."

Benny let out a sigh. "Send her back here. And tell my husband that my last thoughts were of him."

Ash laughed. Benny hadn't been joking.

Meg walked into the room, in her leather jacket and high heeled boots.

"Those aren't regulation shoes for this floor." Benny said.

Meg quirked a brow. "Awww, that's cute." She kept walking forward.

"What do you want Meg?" Benny asked. "I have three days off and I want to get my loving on."

"Private lessons." She said simply. "You sell 'em, I want to buy them."

Benny was sure he heard wrong. "I'm sorry."

"Pretty sure I was clear. I want to hire you for private jiu jitsu lessons."

"You know how to fight."

"No, I know how to throw a punch and kick a man when he's down, but I don't know how to fight."

"Are you even allowed something like this?"

"All legal restrictions on me have lapsed. Gabriel finally convinced the family to chill out. All mandated counseling and all that jazz is done." Meg grinned. "Sweet freedom."

"No Meg. You are scary enough, we're not weaponizing you." Benny started to walk out.

"I'm angry all the time." Meg called after him. "Not at Cas, never at Cas. Not at the kids at the library. But just this bubbling rage at my core and I'm scared if I don't find a way to tame it, one day it will eat me alive. I'm happy to burn myself to the ground, but I'm not going to take him down with me." Meg was quiet. "Thought that feeling might be something you understand."

"Monday 7am. And wear proper shoes for fuck's sake." Benny said without looking back. He went home to enjoy his days off. He didn't mention Meg's visit to Dean.

 

Meg was there at 6:55, in proper workout gear.

"Warm up for a bit. Then I need to see what you have so I can do a proper assessment." Benny said.

Meg grabbed a skipping rope and got her blood moving.

20 minutes later Benny wrapped her fingers and they stepped into the ring.

"Just let go and give me everything." Benny said and a bullet of a girl flew at him. He dodged and weaved her chaos but she never stopped coming. Eventually Benny had to just pick her up and drop them both down. He felt his back hit the mat hard and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Meg, it's Benny. Come back. Come back, it's okay. Just come back."

Her breathing calmed and her struggles stopped. Benny let her go and she just slid off of him. They both lay on the ground.

"Jesus fuck, you're a demon." Benny finally said. "You ever kill anyone?"

"No statute of limitations on murder so I ain't saying jack." Meg huffed out on a tired laugh.

"Well when Dean and I finally get a kid, we know who to send after the bullies." Benny turned his head to look at her. "I can train you, I might even be able to help you, but you'd actually have to listen to me. And I mean really listen. You'd have to trust me. I'd be touching you a fair bit, occasionally in more intimate places to help with throws, balance, postures. I'd rather you didn't kill me for it."

"I trust you." Meg said it simply.

"We've had what 10 conversations - if you include this one and been alone together for all of 20 minutes twice and you, a daughter of hell, trust me. Why so easy?"

"Because Dean is wrong about almost everything, but he is never wrong about people."

"Okay then. Let's get you throwing a punch that won't dislocate your shoulder."

They worked for an hour, Meg's dedicated and determination terrifying things to behold. She absorbed everything that Benny told her and applied it.

"I can fit you in at 3 on Thursday." Benny said as they finished up.

Meg nodded. "Cas doesn't know about this."

"I didn't tell Dean." Benny replied.

"Okay good." Meg left without another word.

 

They had four more sessions of the next two and a half weeks. Benny had no idea if it was helping her or not, but he had never had a student who picked up form as easily as she did.

It was 10pm and Dean was asleep on the couch some western playing. Benny was on the ground playing fetch with the dogs. His phone beeped an incoming text.

 _gym in 20. please_.

Meg's number.

Benny was honestly scared. He went and jostled Dean awake. "Cher, I have to go out for a bit. I hope to be back in a couple of hours."

"Going to meet your secret girlfriend?" Dean joked still sort of asleep.

"Something like that." Benny agreed.

"Okay have fun. Bring home fruit loops." Dean was already snoring again.

Benny went quietly out the door.

Meg was already there, in just her underwear, bare feet, and punching the body bag.

"Um..." Benny looked at her ass and immediately flushed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I know I've got a great ass. Look your fill." Meg said throwing a wild punch at the bag.

Benny went to his office and came back with a sweatshirt. Meg pulled it on. It was a dress on her.

He opened his mouth but she shook her head. "Okay then." He agreed and got the hand paddles for her to hit.

Two hours Benny put her through her paces. There were a few times she looked ready to break, but gathered herself and just kept fighting. Eventually though her knuckles were bleeding and he called a halt to it.

"I can do more." She protested.

"You can, your body can't." Benny held up a hand to stop her protest. "You said you would trust me, trust this, no more tonight." He moved her to the bench and grabbed the first aid kit and the small bottle of whiskey in his desk.

He peeled her wrappings off and cleaned her hands. He put a few bandaids on and kissed the hurts gently.

"You'll be a good dad." Meg said. "Knowing how to fix hurts, always a good thing."

"Meg did you come here tonight to stop from doing something stupid, something that would end with another arrest?" Meg nodded.

"I'm proud of you. So damn proud that you did that." Benny took his life in his hands and gathered her up into a hug. He was shocked when she gripped him tight.

They stayed like that for a bit.

"We ran into Cas's uncle. We were out and he was chasing me around the park, just goofing around you know?" Meg finally started to explain. "They've been less hostile recently. But he just...he's so sly with his words, and the dress I had thought was sexy and fun, became slutty, and that library science degree that took me 6 years to get because I had to work, well did you know that Cas's ex just finished her doctorate and will be on the Library Board and her and Cas should have lunch." Meg looked at her hands. "And he seemed so happy that Hannah was back in town, and Zachariah shot me this smug look as he gave Cas her card. And Zach kept mentioning how she could help Cas's career get him transferred to the main branch, move him up." Meg lay back on the bench. "And I just got so mad, at the way he talk about me, around me, about how he implied what Cas does at the library isn't good enough, when he's so amazing at his job. I just wanted to smash his car in. I even started to look for it. And Cas had this look on his face. He'd support me, he always would, but he looked so tired of it all. And I just turned and started walking. Left him there and came here to beat the shit out of your equipment."

They just sat there and passed the bottle back and forth.

"Are you on tumblr?" Benny asked Meg.

"A little, I set up a page for the library. Are you?" Meg asked with a snort.

"Krissy got me mucking about on it. People do these photos of their pairing they like, usually sad ones. They have this quote all over the photos _You can't love someone until you love yourself first. Bullshit. I never loved myself. But you, oh God. I loved you so much - I forgot what hating myself felt like_." Benny paused took a sip of whiskey. "Dean makes me feel that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I get that." Meg nodded. "You still don't love yourself?" She asked.

"Work in progress." Benny said.

"Isn't it always." Meg replied.

Benny put the bottle down and cupped her face. "Meg." He paused.

Meg waited for him to say something emotional or uplifting.

Benny smiled. "If you keep forgetting to protect your chin, I'm going to knock you into next week and then make you do 100 push ups and 200 sit ups."

"So we still doing this?" Meg asked looking at her bandaged fingers.

"I never leave work unfinished." Benny said. "And we've got miles to go."

"Okay." Meg took off the sweatshirt and pulled on the dress. Benny whistled. Meg flipped him off and walked out.

 

A month later the two couples were out at a bar and having a pretty decent time.

"So what's going on Meg?" Dean finally asked. "You haven't been arrested. When that guy tried to feel you up, you didn't stab him. You just seem more -" Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Cas what's the word I'm looking for?"

Cas looked at his wife. "She's more centered."

"Yeah that's it. It's like her demon side and her human side have better fused into one form." Dean grinned. "You doing drugs? Join a cult?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it."

"I haven't wanted to bug but I am curious." Cas added. "You're still you but it has more focus."

"Been working out hard two days a week. I heard that there was this trainer that could change your life. So I went to him, and I guess he might know his shit." Meg raised her glass to Benny in salute.

Cas and Dean stared at him. "You've been teaching her to fight. You can't weaponize that evil we're all going to die." Dean said.

"That's not too far from what I said when she came to me." Benny laughed.

"This is making you happy Meg?" Cas asked. He had wondered about all the bruises and cuts on her hands, the stiff muscles and was happy that this was the explanation.

"Yeah it is." Meg looked at Cas, kissed him hard. "Besides a lot of the throws Benny's been teaching me might have other applications."

Cas looked confused.

Dean just groaned. "Come on man, think it through."

Cas lit up and kissed his wife some more.

"There you go buddy." Dean said with a grin. "Hey wait, does that mean that there could be a day when Meg and I face off in the ring?"

"That's not the purpose of her lessons Dean, it's been about purpose and discipline, gaining control of her body and her mind. And -"

"Oh yeah we're totally fighting." Meg interrupted.

Dean cheered. "Arm wrestle bitch right here and now, loser buys the next round."

"You're on."

Benny got out of their way. He went up to the bar and got more beers. 

Cas came up beside him. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"She doesn't make friends easy."

Benny snorted at that. "I am shocked, she's always a bubbly, cheery sort."

Cas smiled. "Her grumpy, pissed at the universe act - it's not an act. I love that about her. So when a person worms their way into her life, into her heart, actually becomes someone she considers a friend, well that is an impressive and rare feat."

"I get her." Benny simply said.

"And that is even rarer." There was a cheer from the table as Meg climbed on and did a victory dance. "She is amazing." Cas said, looking at her like she was the world.

"She's something." Benny agreed. He watched Dean haul her down and put her in a light choke hold in order to noogie her. And Meg didn't kill him for it. Punched him but didn't kill him. "It's a work in progress."

Dean came over and paid for the drinks and Cas went back to Meg who crawled in his lap and began to dance a little.

"So you and the hellspawn." Dean said.

"You mad I didn't tell you?" Benny asked.

"Nope, your clients are your business and she clearly wasn't ready to talk about it. Cas worried about her, now I think he'll worry a little less. And you have a new friend of your very own." Dean pinched Benny's cheek. "You two can have play dates whenever you want. I'll make you juice and cookies."

"I'll let her in a ring with you if you keep that up." Benny warned.

"Nah, you'll keep me nice and safe. You lurv me and don't want to ruin all the pretty." Dean joked. He looked at Cas and Meg all snuggly and loving. "This is a good thing. Wouldn't have pictured it, but I'm thinking you two, you're good for each other, you need more friends that are yours, and so does she."

"Who would have thought huh?" Benny said.

"Who would have thought." Dean agreed.

 


	37. Bonus Chapter: A Wondrous Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys needs a joyful Christmas don't you think? (also legal hand waving for sake of story telling)

Dean sat at their kitchen table, a dog head resting on each leg, trying to give comfort. He looked at the letter in front of him, the notes he had taken when he made a follow up phone call. He knew it had been a curse to buy that little stocking. But it had just been so cute there in that Christmas display on black Friday and they had been told there were good chances that adoption might occur soon.

He could hear the front door open and Benny whistling. Dean just stayed at the table. Benny walked in and took one look at his partner and knew something was up. He grabbed a drink and sat down.

"Talk to me chief." Benny said. Tank and Skywalker both whined a little, which worried Benny even more.

"We got a letter from the adoption agency." Dean said quietly. "New director. It seems that they were reviewing all their families and we don't meet their new more rigorous standards. They are closing our file."

Dean put his head down on the table. "Shouldn't have bought that stocking." He said quietly.

Benny wondered how a hole could appear in your heart, just like that.

"Was there a more specific reason?" Benny asked, throat thick with pain.

"Not married, not stable income, not heterosexual."

"That makes it discrimination, we could sue?" Benny asked.

"Called them, they never actually said it, but could just tell. Called Sammy, he said we could fight it but it would take a lot of time, money, and have little positive results." Dean twisted his head a little to look at Benny. "I really wanted to be a dad."

"There are other options." Benny said as he ran his fingers through Dean hair. "We could explore them in the new year."

Dean smiled sadly. "Sure."

"Dean, darlin' you're going to be a dad. Might not be as soon as we hoped but promise, it will happen."

They went and had a long shower together, easier to pretend the tears were just water that way.

 

Dean was working on a blog post about holiday cookies when there was a knock on the door. Benny wasn't due back from the gym for another hour or two. They had spent the first few days of December decorating, going all out, though Dean had packed away that tiny stocking, tried to pretend it didn't exist.

But the house was exploding in green and red, filled with the scent of pine. He loved that Benny was such a nut for Christmas.

He opened the door to see Krissy and another girl standing there.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Dean asked.

"Free period?" Krissy tried to smile.

Dean sighed, "Right, just don't get caught when you sneak back on in." Dean gestured for them to come in. Krissy stripped down, but the girl with her didn't beyond taking her shoes off.

"Can I show my friend around your place while you make us hot chocolate?" Krissy asked.

Dean just shrugged and went to put the kettle on. A few minutes later the two girls were sitting at the table and Dean gave them hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles. He also put a plate of cookies out. The two dogs had been napping in the corner and lifted their heads. Dean threw them a couple of their biscuits.

"You have two big dogs. Are they mean?" The girl had a soft sweet voice.

"Nah, both are really well trained. The protective but chill sort." Dean sat down with them. "So, want to tell me what this is about?"

"This is my friend Hael. She's a senior, we did model U.N. together." Krissy explained. "She wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Are you religious?" Hael asked.

Dean thought about it. "Person of questionable faith is I guess the right response. I believe in possibility and something bigger but religious nah. I know Benny has a few rosaries floating around and I've seen him pray, and he'll sometimes go to church, but he's not really super into the institution, more the ideas."

"And you're not married?"

"No, we've talked about it, and we figure we'll do it at some point." Dean looked at the girl. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. And there will one day be the right day to marry him, but it hasn't happened yet." Dean looked at Krissy. "What's this all about sweetie? You in trouble?"

"No, but..." Krissy looked at her friend. Hael took off her coat and pressed her bulky sweatshirt down, over the swell of stomach.

"Ah." Dean said. "Should I be calling Benny home?"

"Yes please, I want to meet him."

Dean left the girls alone and called Benny and told him to haul ass home. Dean went back to the kitchen and made small talk until Benny came storming in half an hour later, still in his gym clothes.

Hael pushed her chair more into the corner a little scared.

"It's alright, Hael, he looks intense but he's a cuddle bear." Dean said softly. "Hey babe, this is Hael, she wanted to talk to us, friend of Krissy's."

Benny leaned against a wall. "Next time you tell me to haul ass home, make sure that you add nothing is wrong before you hang up." He took a few deep breaths. "Krissy, hey. And hello Hael, I apologize for my entrance."

"It's okay."

Benny looked to Dean who tilted his head. "How about we move to the living room, slightly more comfortable there." Benny suggested.

They all headed in, and Benny sat on the ground at Dean's feet, hooking a hand around his ankle. The dogs trooped in and collapsed on either side of Benny. Hael smiled a little. 

"You are a fighter?" Hael asked Benny. 

"Used to be, now I mostly teach and own part of the gym."

"What sort of classes?" 

"All sorts, private lessons, been coaching a couple hopeful guys who want to move up to the pros. Defense classes, my favourites are the kids and teens that I teach, like Krissy there." 

"He's really good, patient, clear, stern when he has to be, but also really relaxed." Krissy told her friend. "I've maybe been talking you two up to Hael over the last couple months."

"And why is that Krissy?" Dean asked carefully.

"Because I can't keep this baby." Hael said quietly. "My boyfriend and I, it was an accident, we didn't know you could get pregnant the first time. Cliched I know, but we both have really strict religious families. When we found out, we tried to keep it quiet make plans but, well my parents found out. They wouldn't let me get an abortion, have been keeping close tabs on me. But I'm a sinner, not worthy of raising the baby, so they are going to take it away from me."

"They can't do that." Benny protested.

"They have money and power and it is easy enough to say that I'm letting my cousin adopt, for the good of the child." Hael looked at them. "I want to go to college, to get away, but I will not subject my child to the life I had. I can't...I can't do this, but I can give this child a chance." Hael sniffled and Krissy wrapped her arm around the older girl.

"I told her about you two, that you had passed adoption screening, about your friends and family. About you and me Dean, you being my big brother, and how you got screwed over by the agency."

"If both Alfie and I sign off on private adoption, we can keep the baby away from my family. I haven't signed anything with my family yet, they think there is still plenty of time, I lied about my due date and have been hiding a little. They think I'm 6 months along, I'm 8." Hael looked at them. "Please, can you help?"

Dean slid onto the ground beside Benny, to be able to grip his hand tight. "How involved would you like to be in the child's life?"

"I don't know." Hael looked at them. "Maybe I could know a little? Photos, maybe some letters?"

"That would be fine. And you would always be welcome here." Dean said. "My definition of family is pretty darn flexible."

Hael smiled and hugged her stomach.

"Do you need help with any costs?" Benny asked. 

"No I'm still underage, so my parents insurance is covering anything. Would you two cover legal fees, find a lawyer, fast?" Hael asked.

"I could have one tomorrow. My brother is a law professor, has a lot of connections." Dean looked at her. "Do you need someplace safe to stay? We have a guest room."

"No, it will cause more problems if I don't go home. But I'm scared of going to the hospital, that my family will try something."

"They can try all they want. You will be kept safe, the babe will be kept safe." Benny's voice was hard, determined, Tank woofed in agreement.

"Girl. It's a girl." Hael said. "She's due, January 3rd."

"Gives us time to get a nursery together." Dean said. "If you are sure about us."

Hael looked around at the worn but tidy room, the Christmas cheer, the two men on the ground leaning into each other. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay then, belle amie, let's get all this sorted." Benny said. 

"Text me, Dean, we need to get back to class." The two girls bundled up and were gone.

"I'm dreaming right?" Dean looked at Benny. "I'm dreaming, because this can't be happening."

"Call your brother Dean, let's get all the legalities buttoned down." Benny said. "I'm going to move some furniture."

Within a week a contract was drawn up and they met the father, a sweet boy, still in his fast food uniform. Dean gave Hael his number. "You call or text me at any time. You need help, to talk, to hide, whatever you need, we're here okay?"

"I picture a green nursery, lots of flowers." Hael said quietly. "White furniture. Silly to plan a nursery that I didn't plan to use myself."

"Not when it's a good plan. Do you have some time?"

"Yeah they think I'm sick, they are all at a holiday service."

"Want to go to Home Depot, pick out some colours?" 

Hael cried a little. "That would be nice." They dropped Alfie at his job and went shopping. After Dean dropped her a block from her home. "Seriously you call us at anytime. No matter what."

"Why are you being so nice?" Hael asked. 

"Because you are giving us a gift. And because you matter. And my mama raised me right." Dean smiled. "Take care."

 

Benny and Dean kept the news quiet, scared something could go wrong, but Dean's family knew. Mary helped with the nursery, John refinished a rocking chair. All their friends knew they were buzzing about something, that it was more than just the Christmas season, but didn't push.

They had a bunch of people over on December 21st for a party. Dean and Benny were kissing under the mistletoe when Dean's phone rang.

"Hey, you've reached party central." Dean said. "Merry Christmas."

"Dean?" Hael's voice was small, clearly terrified. 

Dean ran to the kitchen where it was quieter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My water broke. I'm in labour, early." Hael's was hiccuping. "Mom is pulling the car around. Dean, she'll call the family. I'm so scared they'll all try something at the hospital. I don't want her there with me."

"Okay, you get to the hospital with her, because you need a ride. Benny and I will meet you there. We'll make it okay, I promise." Dean said. Hael hung up without another word.

Dean went back into the living room, where a quiet had settled over the space. 

Benny went to Dean, "Cher?"

"Hael's in labour."

Benny paled. "She's early."

"Only a couple weeks really." Dean looked at his love. "Her mom is taking her to the hospital. She's scared."

"She won't be for long." Benny said simply. He left to get some things.

"Right folks. Party over, we're becoming dads soon. We have a private adoption going on, kept it quiet over the last couple weeks, and she's gone into labour.  We need some muscle, anyone interested in helping keep our baby girl safe?" Pretty much everyone in the room stepped forward. "Cas, you know how to deal with crazy bible thumpers, and Meg so do you. Ellen, the girl might need a mom, and Sam, could use your legal bullshittery super powers as back up. Garth and Charlie, man the fort, Jess, go tell my folks they are getting another grandkid soon."

They were all sorted and at the hospital within 30 minutes. Luckily, Ellen volunteered at the hospital and was able to direct them to the Labour and Delivery wing. Dean moved faster when he could hear Hael yelling. 

"Hael!" Dean called out.

"He's my birth partner and coach." Hael said to the nurses and her mother.

Dean's eyes bugged, but he quickly went along with the lie. "Of course I am. Sorry I couldn't get here quicker."

"You are here now."

"I am her mother. I will stay with her."

"Oh I don't think so." Benny said behind Dean. He crossed his arms and looked as menacing as possible.

"I want Dean. He is the adoptive father of the baby and he is my birth partner." Hael winced as a contraction hit. Dean moved closer and rubbed her back a little. God he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Honey," Hael's mother put a sweet voice on. "Your cousin is going to adopt your child, raise it properly. You can't be talking about these...thugs. We all agreed."

Hael's breath was harsh. "No you all agreed. I didn't. And they have my legal signature, and Alfie's too. All done up proper. You can't touch my baby, mother. I found two gay, not so religious men with tattoos who are fighters. I believe Krissy would say suck it at this point." Dean choked back a laugh. 

Benny handed some papers to a nurse. "Here's the proof that we're adopting the child and thus have a right to be here."

Hael bent in half as the pain rolled through again. "This is too fast. This isn't like the internet said." 

Dean held her tight. The nurse pushed passed all the other people. "Everyone not in labour or the birth partner get out." The nurse glared at Hael's mother. "She has spoken, you are out." Benny was less than gentlemanly as he helped her out of the room. He nudged her all the way to the waiting room, where Hael's father, uncle and cousin were all waiting.

Hael's mother hurried over and told them what was happening.

"This is a trick, you tricked her! We'll have this overturned." Her father raged.

"You can try, but you'll fail." Sam said.

"I'll go talk to Hael, explain what is supposed to happen."

Meg, Ellen, and Benny all blocked the exit. 

"No, you'll all leave that girl alone. She made clear and legal arrangements and it is done." Benny said. "She's under our protection, and we're not the sort that you want to mess with. And trust me, in comparison to these two women, I'm a pussycat. So how about you all take a walk."

Hael's family left in a huff. The rest all settled into wait. Dean texted messages when he could. Benny couldn't stop himself and ran down to the gift shop and bought a teddy bear in a Christmas sweater.

Meg sat curled into Cas who was petting her hair. "You want one Clarence?"

"All I want is you, maybe a cat. A cat would be good." Cas said.

"A cat sounds great." Meg agreed, happy they were on the same page, but they always were.

Sam had gone home to Jess and their kid, but promised to come back if needed. Mary and John couldn't stay away and were playing cards with Ellen.

It was a few hours and then Dean came stumbling in. He saw Benny and was going to go to him, but spied him mom. He went over and swept her up into a big hug. "I'm sorry. God I'm just so sorry. So so sorry. Can I buy you flowers, chocolate, jewelry?"

Mary laughed at her punchy son. "Not a sight you ever expected to see is it?"

Dean shuddered, "How do women have more than one?"

"Because the joy is worth the pain." Mary said simply. "Now want to give us useful information?"

"Right." Dean turned and looked at Benny. "Benny want to go meet our daughter, with her ten fingers and toes, she has hair. Looks all gross and wrinkly and perfect."

"Yeah, chief, I really want to meet her." Benny picked up the bear and followed Dean back in.

Hael was in the room, holding the tiny, tiny little girl. "Hi." She said. "She's so little."

"7 pounds 4 ounces. 19 inches." Dean said, he had the numbers memorized.

Benny stayed hovering at the door, squeezed the bear tight.

"Benny come meet your girl." Hael said.

Benny moved closer. He held out a finger and touched the baby's cheek, watched her wrinkle her nose.

"Do you want to name her Hael?" Benny asked.

"No, she's yours, you name her." Hael said. She carefully transferred the girl to Dean's arms. She let out a cry. But Dean rocked a little and hummed and she was soothed.

"Noelle." Benny blurted out. He and Dean had talked names and that hadn't been on the list. "Noelle Rose Winchester-Lafitte."

"I like it." Hael said.

"Yeah me too." Dean agreed, eyes swimming, heart full. "Hi Noelle, I'm your Daddy. He's your Papa. We are so happy to meet you." Benny came over and wrapped an arm around Dean, looked down at his daughter. "I bought you a bear." Benny said holding it up, gave it a wiggle. She was already asleep again.

 

Christmas eve, Dean carefully hung that tiny stocking he had bought while Benny fed their girl a bottle. He put little booties in the stocking, a new rattle. They had brought her home yesterday and had barely put her down. Dean was pretty sure they had only taken a couple hundred photos, the best being when the two dogs had sniffed her and then licked the knit cap covering her head.

Benny whistled to their girl, as he put her on his shoulder to burp her. He was always astounded that such a huge noise came from a little package. 

"Hael texted, her family kicked her out."

"But she just got out of the hospital." Benny said shocked.

"She's staying with Krissy's aunt. She's okay, said it's sort of a relief to be gone from them. We'll check on her in a couple days."

"Noelle, your mama is a brave, strong woman. You get a little of that, you'll do great." Benny said. He laughed as he pulled her off his shoulder and saw her fist against her cheek, middle finger up as she drifted off.

"Give me my girl." Dean said, making grabby arms. "Let me enjoy the quiet before she wakes up screaming in 45 minutes." In the last two days, they had had maybe 3 hours sleep. They didn't care. Dean pulled his girl close, breathed her in.

"We're dads." Dean said softly.

"We are." Benny agreed.

"We're dreaming aren't we? It's too much. Christmas baby, what sort of magic is that?" Dean asked.

"The good sort." Benny offered. 

"Yeah, the good sort." Dean leaned over. Kissed her tiny forehead. "Merry Christmas baby girl." Dean looked at Benny. "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas, family mine." Benny said.

 

 


	38. Bonus Chapter: Room to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

"Jesus Cas, what did you do to the car?" Dean's voice was muffled because he was yelling from under said car. Cas was sitting on the ground beside him, reading. They could hear Meg just inside talking to Noelle Rose.

"Drove it." Cas replied.

"From where, hell?" Dean swore a streak as he worked to fix it up. "It's worse than Benny's old truck under here."

"You said you needed something to occupy you while Benny was out of town. I am helping." Cas smiled as he heard steps behind him. Meg was holding Noelle's hand as she carefully took the steps down. Two years old and a streak of stubbornness to rival her Daddy's - she had to do everything for herself. She toddled over to Cas and handed him a cookie and crawled into his lap. "Thank you my pretty girl." Cas said.

"Da!" She yelled, and Dean rolled out from under the car. She handed him a cookie as well. "Boogers!" She said cheerfully.

Dean glared at Meg. "Taught her a new word did we?"

"Boooooogers. Boogers. Booooogers!" Noelle yelled. Dean tried really hard not to laugh and failed miserably. She got off Cas's lap and started to run in circles, screaming boogers. All the adults cracked up. She then fell on her well protected bottom. "Sum bitch."

Cas glared at Dean, who flushed bright red. "Yeah, yeah I'm working on cleaning up my mouth."

"Benny's gonna kill you." Meg said cheerfully.

"Oh shut it demon." Dean grumbled. He munched on his cookie and stared at their house. "How do you guys handle all this space? Lot of room for the two of you."

"We like space." Cas said. "Plus we have the ghost, so you know that makes it smaller."

Dean could never figure out if they were joking about the ghost on the third floor or not.

"Room to move, I get that."

"House feeling a little small there Dean?" Meg asked. She knew the answer. For a few months now, Dean had been talking about how their house was feeling small, commenting on everyone's home, generally making a nuisance of himself without ever quite saying he wanted to move.

"Nothing wrong with wanting a bigger place. 2 dogs, a two year old, you work from home, room isn't a bad thing Dean." Cas said.

"I know, but it's our place, where we fell in love and all that stuff." Dean said. "It's where we brought her home."

"Home is a feeling, not a place." Meg said. Cas and Dean turned and looked at her. "What? I can be sentimental and think sweet thoughts." They just continued to look at her. "It's was on a kitten poster that I set fire to when they tried to hang it up in the kid's zone at the library." The men nodded, that made more sense. "Just tell him already Clarence."

"Tell me what?" Dean asked.

"Balthazar just finished fixing up a house." 

"One of his super fancy, posh, need millions of dollars to live here places?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly." Cas fished a key out of his pocket. "Want to go for a bit of a drive?"

"Sure." Dean said. He had always admired Balthazar's work, the man was a genius at flipping houses and condos. He put Noelle into her booster seat and Meg waved the three of them off. Dean followed Cas's directions and was surprised when it was only a 10 minute drive. He pulled down the lane that Cas pointed to, smiled at all the trees along the drive. The house came quickly into view. Almost double the size of what they had in the city but not as large as Meg and Cas's place. It was two stories, with a big porch. Dean parked in front and got Noelle out from the back.

"Cas." Dean said quietly. 

"Just take a look." was all he replied.

They went in and instead of Balthazar's usual modern and streamlined look, this house was all wood and cheerful yellow walls, with accents of greens and browns. Cozy but you didn't feel closed in. 

Dean walked into the living room with it's big window and restored fireplace. 

"Built in the 1920s, Balthazar updated all the wiring, heating, everything environmentally friendly. Dean could see where he would have knocked down some walls to make all the big open space. Dean went back to the hall and found the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" Dean said as he stared at a dream kitchen. Huge work space, brand new appliances, a cozy eating corner. It was everything he would ever want in a kitchen.

He stalked out of the room, scared if he didn't go, he'd never leave.

And of course the bedrooms upstairs were equally perfect a huge master, and a sweet corner room painted lilac with a window facing an old tree that even had a swing on it. Noelle just spun and spun in the room and asked, "Mine?"

"No sweetie, we have a home remember?" Noelle pouted but let her Daddy pick her up.

"It's twenty minutes from the city, the school here is great."

"Oh and how do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because they just hired me to be their librarian." Cas smiled.

"Shit, you're leaving the public library?" Dean looked at him. "Why didn't you say?"

"I just did. I want a chance to know kids better, watch them grow." Cas held up a hand. "No, we still don't want our own, just, I like this idea. And it is a good school, I'll have lots of fun there." They walked downstairs and out.

"So what do you think?" Cas asked.

"It's perfect." Dean said sadly. "And no way can we afford one of Balthazar's flips."

"It's a lot cheaper than his others being out here, and he'll give you a family discount." Cas handed over a card. "This is what he's asking, if it is you he sells to. It's about 20% less than it would be otherwise." Dean pulled into Cas's driveway and Cas got out. "Just think about it."

Dean thought about it. A lot over the next few days. He tried crunching the numbers, ruthlessly cutting their budget, factored in the sale of their place, but he just didn't see how they could manage a decent down payment and the mortgage. It was close but it was just out of reach. So he tried to put it out of his mind.

But he didn't scrub his browser history and a couple days after he was home, Benny came across Balthazar's webpage and saw the house.

He went outside where Dean was colouring with Noelle. "Anything you want to tell me chief? You planning a move?" He joked.

Dean sighed. "Crap." He looked at Benny. "I think tonight we need to talk."

"Yeah, seems like."

So that night they talked about their home and what they might need looking to the future. Dean was shocked at how easily Benny agreed they needed more space. "Just a house darlin. Lots of good in these walls, but we can put good into new walls too." Benny looked at the photos cycling on the computer. "We really can't afford it?"

"Not if we want to eat more than ramen and actually heat it in winter." Dean said. "But we can start looking, see what's out there."

But over the next couple weeks, nothing was equal to that house just outside of the city.

They were over at Mary and John's for a weekend bbq. John was running around with Noelle on his shoulders, Benny watching, while Mary and Dean put the food together.

"What's bothering you baby?" Mary asked.

"Nothing Mom, we've just decided to look for a bigger place, and it's a big deal." Dean said easily. "Lots of choices to be made."

"Hmmm." Mary said. 

While eating John asked, "What's the purple room? Noelle said over and over purple room. Well that and boogers."

Dean looked at his Judas of a child but she was busy smearing sauce on her face and the table cloth. Dean told his parents what was up.

They finished eating and Mary made John help her clean up, insisting the boys stay put and hose down their little girl. They were gone a while and eventually came back with ice cream. They were happily eating that when John winced. And winced again.

"Dad just say what you have to, before Mom kicks right through your leg." Dean said laughing.

"We helped Sam with school." John said.

"I remember."

"He was in school a long time, scholarships, grants, but it didn't cover everything by any stretch, so we helped out." John elaborated. "You didn't do that route, so didn't need that sort of help. Way I figure, down payment on a purple room for my granddaughter ain't no more money than his schooling was."

"Dad we can't accept that." Dean protested.

"The money ain't for you. For my grandkid, for her purple room. Can't stop a grandpa from spoiling his little warrior princess." John said.

"But Dad." Dean tried again.

"Son, you can try but you ain't going to out stubborn me and your mom. Sale of your house should set you up well to cover the mortgage if you don't have to worry about the down payment." John said. "Your mom and I got plenty socked away, especially the last couple years. Dean, for once in your life, let your family help you."

"Puple room?" Noelle asked.

"Maybe baby." Dean said. "Want you guys to take a look first, especially you Dad, you'll be able to tell if Balth cut any corners."

"Of course. Set up an appointment." John said.

Mary wept a little when she walked through the house. Benny could see where all their stuff would go, and John pushed his granddaughter on the swing.

Dean stood beside Balthazar. "Asshole."

"Moi?" Balthazar asked.

"You made me Dean's dream house."

"Can't prove it. Can't prove that Cas told me this place was for sale cheap because it was a shit hole. Can't prove that Meg told me what colours to paint it, and Charlie sent me messages about what your dream kitchen would be like. Can't prove that your friends love you and want you to be happy." Balthazar smirked. "Can't prove that I made it to my standards but found discounts galore so I could keep the price down as far as possible while still making a decent profit."

"See, asshole." Dean replied. He took a few steps forward to catch his little girl who was running fast, well fast for 2 as her grandpa made monster noises.

"You seem to have done well here." John said to Balthazar. "Now let's talk numbers." Dean watched the two men go back and forth for a good bit of time, before settling and shaking hands. 

Dean looked at his dad. "Well, son, looks like we need to go to the bank, arrange some paperwork. Seems you got yourself a nice big house." Dean very carefully handed Noelle to Balthazar who held her at arms length until someone could rescue him. John braced himself but still stumbled back from the force of Dean's hug.

"Thanks Dad." Dean said, hiding his sniffle in his dad's shoulder.

"Told you, this isn't for you, for my girl there, needs her purple room." But John was gripping Dean tight. "Anything for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed.

"Going to have to throw one hell of an open house party after you move in." John said. "You'll be cooking for a week to prep for it."

"Two." Dean said. "At least two for all you vultures."

"A little help here?" Balthazar said, voice strained. "She's oozing." 

Dean laughed and let go of his dad and grabbed his girl, wiped her nose on his sleeve. Balthazar shuddered.

"Puple room?"

"Yeah, baby, purple room going to be all yours." Dean said kissing her head.

She squealed and in her excitement kicked Dean right in the junk.

He was so happy he almost didn't feel the excruciating pain.


	39. Bonus Chapter: YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheProfoundBlade got very inspired after watching some YouTube cooking videos.. so here, enjoy!

It was a sunny afternoon when Charlie got a bright idea - at least, she thought it was brilliant. She had been invited over for dinner and dessert, mostly because the internet connection in the new house had been screwy since they moved in, and they needed their tech wiz to fix it. That, and help setting up the multiple tvs in the rooms. Benny had started tutoring a young welterweight mma fighter and he wanted to be able to watch the fights he couldn't attend in the living room to avoid waking Dean and Noelle those early nights. 

But, the idea came to Charlie as she sat at the kitchen island and watched Dean work on the opposite side. He was kneading bread for dinner, and explaining every step of the way. When Charlie giggled to herself, Dean looked up in confusion but kept kneading.

“What's so funny? Did I get some flour on my nose or something?”

He quickly rubbed his nose in his arm as Charlie just shook her head no and leaned forward over the table, folding her hands together. 

“You ever watch YouTube cooking tuts?”  
“Uh, like, what I write but in like... Cooking show format?”

Charlie nodded. Dean thought for a second and turned his attention back to the bread, kneading gently.

“Yeah, I mean. I've watched a few. Why?”  
“Because, my freckled french-toast”, Charlie smirked while Dean cringed, “I think you would make some fantastic vids.”

Dean laughed then, pulling the bread apart and tying the little lumps into knots. He grabbed the melted butter with garlic and thyme and coated them, still just laughing when Charlie continued to try and convince him. 

“Da!” Noelle shouted, pit-patting barefoot and partially clothed into the kitchen. Charlie managed to grab her before she ran headfirst into Dean’s legs and Benny came stumbling into the kitchen, shirt dripping wet and a towel thrown over his shoulder. 

“She's a lil’ firecracker, just like her daddy,” the boxer huffed as he dried Noelle’s hair as she tried to hide in the crook of Charlie's neck, “what was so funny down here? Ain't heard Dean laugh like that for a bit.” 

Benny took Noelle from Charlie and positioned her on his hip, wrapping her in the towel. Dean laughed again as he put the bread into the oven and started pulling out the vegetables for dinner.

“I was trying to convince your camera-shy boy here that he would make awesome YouTube videos of him cooking.”  
“Ooooh,” Benny smiled, looking from Charlie to Dean, “that's a cool idea cher. Expand a little on the blog, too.”  
“No thanks, I'm quite content with just writing and taking pictures,” Dean muttered with a smile as he started chopping some tomatoes, “besides, we don't have a good enough camera for that. And I have no editing skills.”

Benny pouted, which Noelle saw and pouted with. The boxer started walking over to his boyfriend and looked at Noelle, having a pout-off, laughing under his breath as he turned his head back to Dean as they were standing shoulder by shoulder. 

“But daaaarlin’,” Benny mock-whined, “it could be fuuun..”  
“Daaa,” Noelle agreed, pouting and snuggling in against Benny’s neck. They both pouted at Dean who shook his head and looked back down at his produce, chopping without a care.  
“I have a camera you can borrow. And I can edit them for you.”

Dean shook his head and felt Benny push his elbow slightly before he went out of the kitchen with Noelle, getting her dressed before dinner. Charlie let Dean think for a moment as he finished up prep for dinner, and before he turned on the stove she bounced off of her chair and over to his side, kissing his cheek quick.

“Just think about it, alright? It could be fun. And you would do great, promise.”

Dean mulled over the thought of it for a few days, Benny encouraging him whenever he even mentioned it. A month or so passed with Dean planning inside his head how he would like to do it, but every time he wanted to ask Charlie to come over and film he chickened out.

Finally, a Wednesday at noon, Charlie decided to just come over with the damn camera, microphone and her laptop. She rang the doorbell and a scruffy, still-in-pj’s Dean opened the door, yawning.

“Hey Charlie,” he stretched, scratching his stubble, “why’re you here?”  
“Here to record you, dummy!” she answered, prancing past him into the living room. She started unpacking on the coffee table and Dean closed the door slowly, shuffling into the living room and sighed.

“Where’s the big guy? And Noelle?”  
“He took her with-,” Dean yawned again, long and loud, “-with him to work today. Said I could use some sleep… I’ve been handling Noelle most nights lately.”  
“Aw, he’s so sweet!” Charlie chirped, pulling a large camera out of her bag.  
“He is, I’m lucky. Now, can I like… sleep? Before we do this...”

Charlie sighed and turned on her heel to look at the very tired Dean. She thought it over, thinking she could probably set up the whole set without him and manage to play some Persona 4 Golden before he woke up again.

“Alright, two hours, okay? Gonna need to use the time you’re alone if you want baby-less shots!”

Dean shuffled over and kissed Charlie’s forehead before heading upstairs, practically snoring as he reached the top of the stairs and turned into the master bedroom. Charlie smiled and got to work.

A few hours later Dean came downstairs, having shaven and dressed up a little, He could see Charlie resting on the couch, laying with her head on Tank’s stomach and Skywalker between her legs. He smiled and walked down slowly, pocketing his hands as he walked up behind the couch.

“Comfy?” he asked quietly into the air, and Charlie turned her head with a smile.  
“Your dogs are so sweet. Even Tank.”  
“He’s grown up a bit since Noelle came. So, you wanted to do this?”

He looked down the hall and into the kitchen. Charlie had set up the camera on a tripod a bit away from the kitchen island and had connected it to her laptop, which stood on the small cafe table nearby. She had a smaller camera ready on the table as well for close up shots. 

They go in unison into the kitchen and look at what Dean has ready at home to make a good video of. Nothing seemed to catch his interest and as they were discussing if they should wait till later to do it, Benny called. 

“Hey babe,” Dean answered, leaning in over the kitchen island, “what's up? Noelle ok?”  
“Hey my darlin’, she fine yeah. We just headed home a lil earlier, meetings went quicker than expected and Josh ain't back from Portland yet. I was thinkin’ if you needed me to pick up somethin’ from the store?” 

Dean smiled and looked at Charlie, thinking quick. 

“Charlie's here, she wanted to do the video thing and-”  
“Really? That's awesome cher,”  
“-yeah yeah I know, I finally agreed to it, you can gloat later. But uh, we're out of anything really. What do you wanna eat big guy?”

Benny grinned, so loud even Charlie could hear it through the phone. 

“I mean.. You're always tasty-”  
“-Benny!! Not in front of Noelle,” Dean almost shouted, turning away from Charlie to hide his blush. Benny laughed again and Charlie started to giggle as well.

“You asked cher, not like she knows what her pappa mean by that anyway.”  
“Whatever just- pick something. Maybe a dessert. Something with chocolate. Those recipes are always huge hits.”  
“What about your lava cake with dark caramel?”

Dean nodded and looked into the cupboards for flour and cocoa, pulling the bags out to see if he had enough home. 

“Fantastic babe, yeah. You know what to get right?”  
“Text me the things, I still got a ten min drive. And I got the rapscallion to deal with, I'll forget somethin’ unless you tell me.”  
“Okay, I'll text it in a sec. Love you,”  
“Love ya too darlin’. Bye.”

Dean sent Benny a comprehensive text and Charlie started to set up lighting in the kitchen. It wasn’t fancy, only working with the natural light in their beautiful kitchen but she still managed to make the room look fantastic on screen. They recorded a few test runs, Dean shyly trying to talk to the camera, Charlie adjusting her mic-setup as well - yes, this girl was prepared. They were watching the footage when the door opened and Benny tried to mush his way inside with Noelle in one arm, a huge bag of groceries in the other and the two dogs assassinating his leg.

“God guys, calm down, I gotta get these things down before I can pet ya!”

Dean ran over to help and pushed the dogs back before taking Noelle. He got a long hug and toddler giggles before Benny leaned in and gave him a long, gentle kiss.

“Brought the stuff you asked for,” Benny hummed, “want me to take the boys and Noelle out the yard for a while?”  
“It can wait a minute,” Dean replied, nudging his nose against Benny's and sighing. He thought about how much he really missed them when they were gone, even for a few hours, and held Noelle a little tighter before kissing Benny softly again and smiling brightly. 

Noelle spent half an hour playing with Charlie and the dogs while the men set up the recipe. Benny found two huge ceramic mugs and cut up the dark chocolate Dean needed, Dean measured everything out into fancy bowls and containers like he had seen other YouTubers do it. Benny started preheating the oven and afterwards slithered up behind Dean who was measuring up the cocoa, running his large hands under Dean’s t-shirt.

“Mmm, so happy yer doin’ this darlin’. If anythin’ it’s gonna be fun to try. And you look great on camera...”  
“Hey hey now, Charlie won’t let us borrow it for longer periods of time, she knows what you’d wanna do with it,” Dean grins, putting down the cocoa and turning around in Benny’s hands to face him.  
“Aw, what a shame. Would'a liked to see you sportin' that apron in the bedroom for me.”

They shared a few, long kisses, Dean wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck. Not long after, Noelle started crying and Benny sighed as he pressed his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and chuckled a little, patting the big man on his shoulders.

“I’ll give her a bath ‘n then tug her in for a nap. Hell I might take one with her,” Benny hummed, kissing Dean’s neck and pulling away from him.  
“Sounds good. We’ll get started then.” 

Dean and Charlie started filming when Noelle had finished running around the kitchen island for a solid ten minutes. Benny wished them good luck as he trotted upstairs with the toddler, the dogs following him and leaving the two film artists to do their thing.  
After a few rough starts, Dean managed to make the perfect intro. Charlie was filming on the sidelines with the handheld camera and zooming in on the ingredients, focusing on Dean’s hands as he mixed in the ingredients, whisking things and so on. 

Just as Dean was pouring in the cake dough into the mugs, as though history repeated itself, Noelle came running into the kitchen with nothing but her diaper on and a small towel around her shoulders. She was shrieking and laughing as loud as she could, muffled through her pacifier, but she cried out for Da as she made it over to the kitchen island again. Benny was right there after her, grumbling as he missed grabbing the little girl and Dean had put down the bowl of dough to grab his baby girl instead.

“Hey honey, what’s up huh?”  
“Da! No, no…” Noelle mumbled, nestling tight against Dean’s neck. Dean bounced her a little and wrapped the towel a little tighter around her shoulders, smiling at Benny who was, again, dripping wet.

“Guess she doesn’t wanna nap, huh?” Dean said, calmly, bouncing and swinging her a little in his arms.  
“She wants you I think, been with me too long all day,” Benny sighed, a bit defeated, brushing a hand over Noelle’s head. She was calmer and only mumbling under her breath as Dean swung her. Meanwhile, Charlie was recording everything - even from the second little Noelle came running in.

“Nah, I bet it’s because she smells chocolate. You like chocolate, don’t you baby?”  
“Co-co,” she mumbled in return, a little sleepy.  
“Can’t wait to taste,” Benny smiled, kissing the back of Noelle’s head and dipping a finger into the dough.  
“Hey, do you mind? I need that!” Dean laughed, rocking Noelle still. He then suddenly realized that Charlie was still recording and he went a little pale from the though.

“Uhhh, Charlie, are you-”  
“Yep. It’s too cute, couldn’t help it. We can continue in a second, no worries. I promise I’ll cut it out.”

Except she didn’t.  
In the final video, quite a few close-up shots of the little family were edited in. Noelle woke up as the lava cakes were finished and they all tried it, loving the salted caramel filling in the middle. Benny smeared some chocolate on Dean’s nose and got some in return, laughs and giggles filling the whole kitchen. It was too cute not to share with the world, and it was Dean’s most popular post on the blog in about a year. People kept asking for more, kept asking for Benny and Noelle to guest appear again, and as Dean scooped his last scoop of lava-cake from his mug that night, tucked in bed with his lover and his baby girl, he started looking up prices for his own camera… 

Maybe the YouTube idea wasn’t so bad, after all.


	40. Bestest Valentine's Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just have no chill when it comes to this story

Mary sat at her kitchen table and stared at her bickering sons. Her grown in their 30s, parents themselves sons as they devolved into name calling and throwing hunks of bread at each other.

"Come on Sammy, just babysit Noelle. Benny's been traveling a lot, and I've been busy with the youtube channel and writing a cookbook and hello interrupting toddler. We need a nice Valentine's weekend. Like  _neeeeed_ if you get my meaning." Dean said.

"What and Jess and I don't? She's finally done puking her guts up and is feeling second trimester frisky. You ain't the only one who's been running that tank on empty. And soon enough we'll be in baby territory again. We need a nice quiet Valentine's ourselves!" Sam threw a roll at Dean's head. Dean caught it easily.

"Arm wrestle for baby sitter, right here and now." Dean said pushing his plate out of the way.

"10 on Dean." John said watching them.

"Deal." Mary replied. But she got bored after a couple minutes of them grunting and turning red. She went to the kitchen and got her plant spray bottle of water and spritzed them both in the face until they broke apart. "Or you both could use your brains and realize you have two healthy parents who would be happy to babysit both their grandchildren for the whole weekend."

"Oh." Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Oops."

"That's right oops, now clean up the mess you made and go home to your families. Go on." Mary rolled her eyes at their antics. Her boys.

Dean got home where Charlie was watching TV, a sleeping Noelle in her lap. "How's my girl?" Dean asked. 

"Perfect as usual." Charlie replied. "Did you have a good break?"

Dean picked up Noelle, cuddled her close. "Yeah, thanks Charlie I just needed a couple hours off."

"Happy to help, she's my fav. When's Benny back?" 

Dean grinned. "In time for Valentine's Day."

"Ooooh." Charlie said. "Need any help?"

"Nah, Mom and Dad are taking her for the weekend, so it will all be good." Dean carried Noelle up to bed and Charlie let herself out.

"Home for Papa?" Noelle said not really awake.

"Soon baby." Dean told her, but she was already back asleep.

Dean settled into bed with the dogs, not that the dogs slept with him when Benny was gone. It was his story and he was sticking to it.

He grabbed his phone.

_You'll be home Saturday morning right?_

There was a text a few minutes later

**Yup. And last trip, nothing for two months minimum.**

Dean did a little dance.  _Mom and Dad are taking Noelle for the whole weekend._

All he got back was a kissy face emoji. It was enough.

*********************

Saturday morning Dean dropped Noelle off at his parents and he absolutely did not get weepy at the thought of two nights without his girl. He handed his mom her two bags and she went screaming through the house yelling for her "Popsicle!" John could be heard making monster noises coming for her.

"So call me if -" Dean began.

"Dean I raised you and Sam I think I can handle your kids." Mary said.

"Of course, but just if -" Mary shut the door in his face.

He went to the store to get everything in for what he wanted to cook. He cried a little over the strawberries, they were Noelle's favourite. But he pulled himself together, remembering how important this weekend was going to be for he and Benny. They needed a really killer Valentine weekend. They deserved it. Dean squared his shoulders and bought the groceries.

Benny was due back in around noon. Dean got a text at 11:30 from Benny to go online and check highway reports.

Dean looked it up. He dialed Benny. "You may as well turn the car off, you aren't going anywhere for a while. Accident involving a livestock truck. There are a couple hundred chickens on the highway."

"You are shitting me." Benny said, but Dean heard the car turn off.

"I wish I had made it up. Looks like you'll be a couple hours. I'll change my dinner plans a bit, make it something that we can heat when you get in if you are running later than we might expect."

"I want to see you." Benny said mournfully.

"Little delay won't mess up the weekend too much. I'll just take the plug out of my ass." Dean said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean why would you tell me that while I'm stuck on a highway that apparently has wild chickens on it?" Benny groaned.

"Love you babe." Dean said.

"Love you too darlin." 

Dean hung up and then dialed his mother. He got her voice mail which was. "If this is either of my boys and this is not an emergency chill out or suffer the consequences." Dean did not leave a message.

Benny finally rolled in at four. Before Dean could say anything, Benny tore past him to the washroom. Dean tried not to laugh too much but the sigh of relief that Benny gave was very loud. Benny came out looking tired and sweaty. Dean gave him a gentle kiss. "Go shower."

"Join me?" Benny asked.

"Nah, I'll put a plate of nibbles together. You come down after a good soak." Dean pushed him to the stairs. He could hear the shower going and hummed to himself as he made a pretty plate of snacks. He heard the water turn off but twenty minutes later no Benny. He went upstairs and saw Benny passed out naked on their bed. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Benny and kissed his head. There was plenty of time yet for them. He went down to the living room to read.

Benny woke up at 8 and stayed wrapped in the blanket as he went to find Dean. "Hey cher." He said when he found Dean on the couch reading an old paperback.

"Hey babe, good nap?"

"Shoulda woke me." Benny grumbled as he waited for the dogs to make room for him and then he sat down, threw his legs over Dean's lap. "Bed smells like dog."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Dean replied.

"Sure you don't." Benny rolled his eyes. "You mentioned making a dinner that could reheat?"

"Yeah, can have food in front of you easy enough. Should be tasty." Dean got up and 15 minutes later came back with a nice looking thick soup. "I tried a new oil for the roux, we'll see if it makes a difference in the taste." Dean winked. "Need to get some energy stored up for serious marathon Valentine's sex."

"Mmmm, like the sound of that chief." Benny said. He gave Dean a kiss and grabbed his spoon. He took a few mouthfuls. "Can't really tell a difference."

"Me neither, but it has a higher smoke point, which can come in handy. For some reason I hadn't worked with sunflower oil before, but they had a display at the grocery store." Dean ate some. "Yeah no real difference. Cool."

They finished eating, talking about Benny's road trip and how well a couple of the people he had been training were doing. Dean thought the room was getting warm but dismissed it as the warm food. He took the empty bowls to the kitchen and dropped them as he saw the hives breaking out on his arms. He walked back to the living room.

"Uh babe, I think we might want to go to the ER." Dean said.

Benny looked up from petting the dogs. "Huh?" He saw Dean's arms and ran upstairs to get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They were in the car five minutes later. They made it to the ER just as Dean began to have trouble breathing.

An hour later Benny was sitting beside Dean's hospital bed as the doctor explained allergic reactions and gave Dean a script for epi-pens. The hives were slowly fading, but Dean look wrung out. Benny kissed his hand. "I'll call Mary."

"No, no worrying anyone tonight, I'm fine. Noelle would just be scared by how I look." Dean said. "Don't want to ruin her weekend of super spoiling. And after this I could use some super spoiling too." Dean pouted a little. "Who's allergic to Sunflower seeds and sunflower oil? And how did I not know this?"

"Can't help with that darlin. Looks like you get to go see doc and ask all about it." Benny kissed his temple. "They said another hour or two and I can take you home."

"Happy Valentine's weekend Benny." Dean said sadly. 

"Hey we still have all of tomorrow and tomorrow night, lots of snuggles gonna happen chief."

"Yeah, that's true." Dean said. "Hate hospitals."

"Don't know anyone who likes them." Benny said. "Except for Garth, but that boy's always been weird."

They made their way home and crawled into bed. Benny went to pull Dean into a cuddle but Dean shook his head. "My skin feels kind of raw and sore, don't think I could take a lot of touching." Dean sounded devastated.

Benny shifted and touched his toes to Dean's. "How's that?"

"That's good. Love you so much Benny."

"Love you more." Benny said.

Dean just snorted his disbelief and drifted off.

 

The two men slept in tired from all the excitement of the night before and also the luxury of not having a toddler jump on their kidneys. Dean wigged his way over to Benny and nudged his way under Benny's arms. He kissed Benny awake.

"Hey sexy." Dean said.

"Hey gorgeous." Benny replied. "Your morning breath is gross." But he kissed Dean more anyways.

"Just for that see if I make you breakfast in bed." Dean said.

"Well, that's good, because I was planning to make you breakfast in bed." Benny replied.

Dean melted a little. "Really?"

"Sure was. Pancakes, bacon, fruit to make faces on the pancakes."

"That sounds nice." Dean admitted. He did most of the cooking, and happily so, but it was nice when Benny cooked for him.

"You stay all nice and cozy in bed. I'll bring you a tray. Might even have a Valentine's gift on it." Benny said with wink. He got out of bed and threw on some sweats and was whistling as he left the room. Dean ran to the bath and gave his teeth a quick scrub and got Benny's gift out of the closet before crawling out of bed. It included the paper heart card that he helped Noelle make. He could hear pans being rattled about, Benny swearing as he dropped something. There was going to be a mess to clean up.

"Dean?" He heard Benny yell from downstairs. 

"Yo." Dean called back, wondering what Benny couldn't find.

"Could you put on some clothes and come down here. Maybe quickly?"

Aw shit, Dean thought, what did he break.

Dean put on some clothes and hopped down the steps and saw Benny on a stool, holding two tea towels to his hand, blood dripping down his arm. "I think we need to go back to the ER."

Dean ran for their shoes.

"14 stitches on February 14th - a little poetic." Benny said happily. "Almost wish the cut looked like a heart."

"Pain killers that good are they?" Dean asked. Benny generally didn't react this strongly to medication but after the stress of yesterday and no food in his system for about 14 hours, it seemed he was feeling pretty loopy.

"Yup." Benny agreed. "Do you think the ER has a frequent flyer club?" He looked around. "Is there a punch ticket?"

"I don't think that is a club we actually want to be a member of." Dean said to Benny. "Come on let's get you home, see if we can avoid any more valentine mishaps."

"Good plan, no mishaps. Don't want to screw up the proposal." Benny said seriously.

Dean walked right into the door not giving it time to automatically open. Benny giggled at Dean on his butt in the hallway.

Dean got up. "Proposal?" He finally said.

"Shhhh it's a secret. I'm going to ask you to marry me this summer in our garden. Noelle can throw flowers, you can make the food." Benny said. He looked worried. "Do you think you'll say yes?"

"Yeah, Yeah I think I'll say yes." Dean finally said when he got his voice back. He guided Benny to their car and waited for him to get in.

"Oh, good was worried about that." Benny said happily. "But remember shhh it's a secret, you can't tell you."

"I'll keep it nice and secret, promise." Dean swore. He drove them home and settled Benny onto the couch. "I have a valentine gift for you."

"Neat!" Benny said. "What is it?"

"I'll go get it." Dean went upstairs and got the box. Benny couldn't open it with his bandaged hand so Dean unwrapped it for him. Inside was a stunning photo of Benny and Noelle, fists raised, faces scowling at the cameraman from inside the fighting ring at the gym. Dean had it professionally framed for Benny's office.

"She's pretty." Benny said. "She looks like you. Happy she looks like you not me."

"Benny she doesn't look like either of us." Dean reminded him gently.

"Sure she does." Benny looked at Dean shocked. "Your beautiful and she's beautiful, so she looks like you."

Dean knew it was the drugs talking but the sentiment was just about perfect. He kissed Benny. 

"I love you so much." Dean said. "I think a summer wedding will be amazing."

Benny looked at him in horror, eyes wide. "Shit, who told you the secret?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go get you some food, see if we can't balance out those meds a little." Dean said laughing. 

"Seriously who told????? I'll kill them." Benny yelled after him.

Dean just laughed harder. 

He figured it was just about the best valentine's ever. 

But it was even better when Benny was aware enough to give him a simple titanium ring. "It can also open bottles and isn't likely to get misshapen with all the work you do with your hands." Benny said seriously.

"You remember how much I like a multitasker." Dean said happily. He slid the ring on. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day." Benny replied. "Wanna fool around a little while we still have the house to ourselves?"

"Hell yeah, and at this point what can go wrong?" Dean jumped on top of Benny, being very careful of his hand.

They broke the bed.


	41. Bonus Chapter: Bake Sales and New BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

"No." Dean crossed his arms and glared at Meg.

She just smiled. "I say yes."

"No." He replied again with a firm nod. Cas, Benny, and Noelle all watched the exchange like it was a tennis match.

"Dean." Meg sighed a little. "Dean, Dean, Dean, we all know you are going to cave, just say yes now and save yourself the humiliation."

"No, free Meg, you want me to do that much work for free." Dean glared. "I have a mortgage, and a wedding to plan, and Noelle goes through My Little Pony toys like no one's business."

"You would be able to write it off, as it is a charity function." Cas chimed in. He flinched away a little from the look Dean gave him.

"Thought you would have learned by now not to get in the middle of those two - they like the fight." Benny said.

Noelle nodded. "Mean then BIG smiles." It described Dean and Meg's relationship well.

"It's a great idea." Meg said. "You are locally famous and you running a bake sale at the main branch with a few other local cooks and chefs where we can have you guys in friendly competition against amateurs is a great idea. People meet you, you can hawk your cookbook that you are working on, and pie, do you know how much pie will be there?"

"Meg." Dean's glare softened. "I don't know."

"Daddy fold like a tissue." Noelle said. Benny quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and realized they really needed to watch what they said at the gym.

Meg grinned. "That's right pretty girl, when your Dad switches from no to I don't know - he's done for."

Dean reached out and put Meg in a headlock and the two began to scuffle a bit. Benny got the three of them watching some cookies and juice, this was going to take a while.

***************************

A month later Dean and two other local bakers were setting up tables in the library parking lot. Benny and Cas along with John and Sam and a few others were setting up tents and a book sale table and a few other things. Noelle and her cousin were sitting in the kid zone with a very pregnant Jess who was ready to do some face painting. Garth and Charlie were setting up music.

Dean looked at Meg who was standing in the middle of the parking lot under a black parasol directing everyone around. "Why is my family doing all of this? Where's the rest of the library staff?"

"Oh they thought this was stupid, food sales for a library, think of the crumbs - so I'm running this solo." Meg said cheerfully. "I'll show them - I'll show them ALL!!!" No one did evil laugh better than Meg.

A pink van showed up. "What up everyone!" Gabriel yelled as he parked and Dean realized he had the fourth table. Cas went over to help his cousin unload.

"Great, my pie will never win against his." Dean grumbled. He hated to admit it, but Gabriel was the best.

Benny ran a soothing hand down his back. "Unless he went wacky like he sometimes does." Benny kissed Dean. "You've got this."

Dean looked at the fifth table that was for the official competition pies. The other chefs were putting their pies out and Dean went to add his. Soon the amateur pies would be added. "I got this." He said unsure.

"Daddy the best." Noelle said as she ran over, face painted like Spiderman. Dean picked her up and hugged her, keeping her face well away from his clean clothes.

****************************

Two hours later the place was hopping, people were eating so much, the bakers were all trash talking each other and exchanging cooking tips and Dean had handed out a million cards. He hated to admit that he was having a great time. He noticed that four other pies had been added to the competition table and he decided it was time to hit it.

Meg gave him the smallest bite of each of the 8 pies and Dean pouted. "How am I supposed to vote with this little a sample, give me a real slice devil spawn." Meg just shooed him away. Dean went to sit under a tree and was still grumbling about the lack of proper comparison.

"I know right, totally stingy." A voice said.

Dean looked up and saw a woman in uniform. "Ma'am. Was thinking Meg just gave me less because she's evil."

"Nah, everyone getting that little bit, think this drew in more than expected." She smiled. "Can I sit?"

"Go nuts." Dean replied. "Okay I know which one is mine, so we'll ignore that. And I can guess Gabriel's so going to try the others."

"Shoot, you're Dean Winchester aren't you?" She grinned. "Just clued in. I watch all your youtube videos, that girl of yours is a pip. And that guy of yours...uff-da he's something."

Dean grinned. "You have no idea." He took a bite of pie and moaned. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"This pie is brilliant. Like seriously goddamn brilliant." Dean ate the second bite and swore some more. "Which bastard made number 5, I'm going to hunt them down after, swear to god I will."

Donna's eyes widened. "And do what? Because um, officer of the law here, you might want to watch what you say."

"Are you kidding me, number 5 is going to teach me everything they know. Pie crust is perfect, but that I can do. But this filling, jesus what combo of fruit is that?" Dean sighed when he realized the sample was gone. "I wanted to marry that pie. Don't tell Benny I said that."

Donna laughed and ate all of hers. "I like number 2 and number 7."

Dean shook his head. "Number 5, what the hell is wrong with you. Number 5 is the clear winner."

Donna blushed a little and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Can't vote for myself, that would be wrong." She said.

Dean looked at her and got up only to collapse back down, prostrate, worshipful. "Oh great and wondrous creature, teach me your ways. Oh my god, you have to do a video with me where we just talk and make pie - that would be awesome!"

"I can't do that." Donna said abruptly. "Got to go." And she was gone in a blink. Dean had no idea what just happened. He went back to his table where Benny had been making chit chat with Gabriel and settled back in. He hated to admit that Meg was pulling off a great day. A few hours later Dean's table had a handful of cookies and business cards left and the other bakers and chefs were in a similar position. 

Meg stepped up to a mic. "Excuse me." Charlie didn't turn down the music. Meg sighed and whistled shrilly into the mic, everyone winced but paid attention. "Thank you. Thank you to everyone who donated their time and work and food to this event and to everyone who came out to support the library. I'm pleased to inform you that were earned enough along with the help of a local grant to renovate the under 6 kid's corner and keep the baby book group going for another year." Everyone cheered and Meg smiled. She sort of hated everyone and everything, but she loved the library. "Now then to what matters and has our pros here sweating buckets - the winner of the pie competition!" Everyone cheered. "And I am here to inform you that based on the results Gabriel Novak came in 3rd." She waited for applause to die down. "And Dean Winchester came in 2nd." It took a lot longer for the cheers and whistles to die down. "But to my great pleasure, it was pie 5 by an amateur that won by a decent margin - congratulations Donna Hascum, you win a trophy and a gift card to the kitchen supply shop." 

Dean whooped loudest as Donna blushed and went to get her trophy. "Her pie was the best." He turned to Benny as he spoke.

"I know, you've been talking about pie 5 all afternoon. Go make friends and get the recipe." Benny shoos Dean. "Go on, go make a new friend, maybe book a play date."

"Oh shut up." Dean grumbled, but he really really wanted that pie recipe. So he moved through the thinning crowd and saw Donna talking to a man in uniform. A man who was clearly making her uncomfortable. Dean moved up closer behind the guy and Donna's happy face grew sadder.

"Well congrats again, Donna, though not exactly surprised you could win, can tell you were sampling your baking a lot to get it right." Dean made a face at the guy's back and Donna got a glimpse of it and giggled a little. "Oh really, your weight that funny? Well it is a joke for most guys. But congrats on your little trophy, should be nice to snuggle up too. Me I've got a date. She's a yoga instructor." Dean wanted to punch the smug guy in the face. He hated guys like that. He had kept most of his old extra weight off the last two years but didn't mean he had forgotten how he used to feel about nasty little comments. 

Dean deliberately drove into the guy's back as he went to Donna. " _Go with it."_ Dean mouthed to her and she looked confused but gave a small nod. "Hey darling, just so so proud of you for winning this." Dean pulled her tight into his body and kissed her hard. "Hmmm, you taste perfect, just like your perfect pie." He kissed her nose. "You kicked the ass of some serious pros, that's just awesome." Dean ignored the coughing of the guy who had been putting her down to kiss her again.

"Excuse me!" The guy finally said.

"Oh of course, how rude, you are excused." Dean said not taking his gaze off Donna, whose eyes widened at that response.

"Donna and I were talking." The man huffed.

"No, you were being an ass to a gorgeous and delightfully talented and shapely woman, just to what make your bony ass feel better? So shoo fly don't bother us." Dean said dismissing the guy.

He spluttered some more and Dean kept his arms around Donna until the guy strode off.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just couldn't -" Dean could finish the sentence as Donna's hug was hard enough to squeeze the breath out of him.

"Thanks, Dean." Donna said, still squeezing him.

"Can't actually breathe." Dean said and Donna let him go.

"I do crossfit." Donna said by way of apology.

"Shows, I do boxing, Benny taught me. You should sign up for his BAMF Women class, think you'd fit right in. Meg co-runs it with him." Dean looked at her. "That guy was a jerk."

"Exes often are." Donna replied.

"I hear that." Dean looked at the trophy. "I would love to talk pie with you, sometime if you want. Here's my card." He gave it to her as he heard familiar footsteps behind him. "Uh-oh, we're busted." He said in a fake whisper.

Benny laughed. "Oh yeah, because I hate the show of you kissing a pretty woman, chief. Kills me deep inside." Benny snorted - he knew he didn't have to worry about anything of that nature, not with Dean.

"Benny, this is Donna, she made the pie." Dean said. "Donna, this is my Benny. He said you should come over for a play date, we could make pie."

"Hi Benny." Donna waved a bit.

"Hi Donna. Dean will just bug you until you share the recipe, you might as well just give in - he's annoying like that."

"Hey." Dean protested. "I don't bug, I encourage, I..." He sighed. "I bug. But if you legit don't want to, that's cool."

"Nah, could maybe be fun. Plus I am willing to trade my pie recipe, for those cookies with the almond." Donna smiled.

"Yes!" Dean cheered. He heard a whistle and saw Meg signal to start cleaning up. He flipped her off. "I need to get back to work, you are calling me and we are going to become best pie buddies for life." Dean jogged over to his table leaving Benny and Donna.

"He didn't mean anything with the kiss." Donna said quickly.

Benny smiled. "I know, he looked like he went into friend defense mode, and whatever he does in that mode gets a pass - you can't stop Dean in friend defense mode, you can only hope you have a shovel to hide the body."

Donna looked at him. "We're not friends, we just met a couple hours ago."

Benny just laughed. "Oh darlin...you poor poor darlin, he's claimed you now. You are stuck with him. Welcome to the pack." Benny patted her shoulder in sympathy before heading over to his family. He was not surprised to come home a week later to find Donna in their kitchen chasing Dean with a rolling pin, Noelle cheering her on.

He grabbed a fork and settled in - Dean had been right it was a damn good pie.


End file.
